La fatalité des Valar
by Lehonora
Summary: Fic Stoppée et révisée intégralement. Pour voir la nouvelle version, aller dans "La Défaite des Valar". Bonne lecture à tous.
1. Les Ténèbres du Mordor

Les Ténèbres du Mordor

Le combat avait cessé dans la plaine de Morannon devant la Porte Noire du Mordor. La tension avait monté avant le combat final, chacun savait qu'il n'avait que peu de chance de rentrer chez lui mais le courage des Hommes n'en avait pas été réduit pour autant. Les membres restant de la Communauté et leurs alliés avaient espéré que cet acte suicidaire puisse laisser le temps à Frodon d'accomplir sa mission et de distraire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourtant, leur espoir se brisa lorsque la terrer trembla sous leurs pieds et que l'armée du Mordor cessa le combat.

Un grondement de tonnerre retentit, la cendre se souleva dans les airs et le ciel se voilà. épais nuage noir envahit la Tour de Barad-Dûr. Lorsqu'il se dissipa, l'Oeil de Sauron avait disparu et les hommes comprirent qu'il faudra plus qu'un combat pour faire renaître la paix.

Léhonora se rapprocha de son père, elle n'avait que seize ans et elle se trouvait là, face au destin du monde qui s'annonçait. Ses yeux gris reflétaient la peur qui grandissait en elle sans pouvoir la contrôler. Son père, Aragorn, lui prit la main qu'il sentit trembler.

Les Orcs s'écartèrent pour laisser passer un cavalier tout en noir avec le symbole de l'Oeil de Feu. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir d'ébène et ses yeux de braise laisser échapper une cruauté sans limite. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour, plus puissant que jamais, avec l'Anneau Unique dont les écritures flamboyaient.

Gandalf, Eomer, Legolas, Gimli et les Dùnedain se rapprochèrent d'Aragorn tandis que celui-ci repoussa sa fille à l'arrière. Elle fut rejointe par Merry et Pippin.

- Vos espions ont échoués. Comment avez-vous pu croire que des Semis Hommes étaient la clé de votre victoire et de ma perte ? Pauvres fous !

Son regard ténébreux pénétra dans celui d'Aragorn.

- Enfin j'aurai le plaisir de voir le dernier descendant d'Isildur mourir de mes propres mains.

Mais au moment où il voulu le défier, son regard croisa Léhonora qui sentit un frisson la parcourir. Il ne pouvait se tromper. La jeune fille entendit sa voix dans sa tête et elle crut mourir tant la douleur était grande. Elle tomba à genoux et tout se stoppa.

- Léhonora, la fille unique… Amenez-la moi ! ordonna-t-il.

Le Roi Sorcier l'obligea à faire face à son Maître et elle ne résista pas. Il l'observa durant un moment qui lui sembla une éternité. Il lui caressa une mèche de ses cheveux emmêlés.

- Comment une beauté telle que toi a pu se retrouver sur un champ de bataille, en sachant que tu peux vivre avec les tiens à Valinor ? Pourquoi te bats-tu pour le Peuple des Hommes ?

- Il est mon Peuple et je l'ai choisi il y a bien longtemps.

- Tu ne devrais pas jouer au héro ma jolie.

- Je vous interdis de me tutoyer et de m'appeler « ma jolie », répliqua-t-elle sur un ton sec.

Sauron n'aima pas le ton qu'elle prenait avec lui.

- Quelle insolence envers ton Seigneur et Roi.

- Mon seul Roi est mon père.

La correction fut directe. Sauron la frappa si brutalement du revers de la main qu'elle vacilla et tomba la bouche en sang. Aragorn sentit la haine l'envahir. Jamais il ne supportera jamais que l'on lève la main sur sa fille. Il voulu agir mais Gandalf l'arrêta.

- Ne faites rien ou il la tuera.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres descendit de son cheval et s'avança vers la jeune fille.

- Je te pensais bien éduqué Princesse Léhonora. Tu perdras ton insolence et t'inclinera devant moi.

Il fit signe aux Nazgùls d'emmener les prisonniers excepté la jeune fille qui fut contrainte de le suivre. Elle lança un dernier regard à son père avant de le perdre de vue, les larmes aux yeux.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la tour, elle fut emmenée dans une chambre. Il y avait un grand lit aux draps rouges, ainsi que les rideaux de la fenêtre qui menait sur un balcon. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin seule, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit en sanglot. Comment cela pouvait-il arriver ? Elle se retrouvait dans le pire endroit. Son cauchemar venait de prendre vie. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentit perdue, seule et abandonnée.

Rien ne sera plus comme avant. Son père ne sera plus là pour la consoler, l'aider et plus encore, l'aimer. Ses bras la serrant contre son corps afin de la réconforter, ses douces paroles chassant les larmes. Plus jamais, elle ne pourra se réfugier auprès de lui dans les moments de détresse. Lui qui l'a élevé, vu grandir, lui ayant tout enseigné. Léhonora devait faire un trait sur ce passé révolu. Elle avait tout perdu, sa famille et ses amis.

Elle se releva brusquement en essuyant ses larmes lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Un serviteur entra avec une robe rouge dans ses bras. Il ne dit tandis qu'il la posa sur le lit, sans un regard pour la jeune fille qui ne s'en plaignit pas et il ressortit comme il était venu. Léhonora prit la robe d'une bonne longueur avec de larges manches pendantes et un décolleté provocant qu'elle n'appréciait guère. Pourtant, elle se changea car elle commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise dans son habit de combat poussiéreux et en sang. Elle détacha ses cheveux et tenta tant bien que mal à bien les remettre. Mais sa séance de beauté fut de courte durée car la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau pour faire place au Roi Sorcier.

- Suis-moi !

Mais la jeune fille resta de marbre, elle n'avait pas l'intention de se faire manipuler, même s'il s'agissait du Seigneur d'Angmar, le seul Nazgùl à la faire fléchir.

- Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurai achevé devant ton père avant de le laisser mourir à son tour.

- Alors qu'attendez-vous ?

- Il te veut vivante.

Il l'attrapa par le bras, l'obligeant à le suivre, ce qu'elle fit sans résistance. Ils traversèrent un long couloir puis descendirent l'escalier avant d'arriver devant une porte. Ils pénétrèrent dans une immense salle, la Salle Noire, la salle du trône en quelque sorte. Léhonora, malgré son mépris et son angoisse, était fascinée par les sculptures et les runes. Mais son regard se tourna vite vers Sauron et les hommes face à lui. Ils étaient des Princes d'Harad, des Capitaines Corsaires, mais le plus méprisant pour Léhonora fut la présence des Numénoriens Noirs, sa propre parenté.

Elle fut poussée face à Sauron et leur regard, sans faille, se croisèrent.

- Incline-toi devant ton Seigneur ! ordonna le Roi Sorcier.

- Je ne m'inclinerai jamais face à un homme dont je refuse de le reconnaître comme mon Seigneur.

Sauron lança un regard noir rempli de haine à la princesse qui resta sur ses positions. Le Nazgùl comprit et frappa la jeune fille dans les cotes gauches. Sous la douleur brutale, elle étouffa un cri et tomba à genoux devant son ennemi.

- Voilà qui est mieux.

Puis, il se tourna vers ses alliés qui étaient ravis de pouvoir jouir de ce spectacle, surtout les Numénoriens Noirs.

- Voici devant vous la dernière héritière d'Isildur par son père Aragorn, dit Elessar, Roi légitime du Gondor et d'Arnor. Léhonora, fille des Rois de Nùmenor, est dès ce jour celle qui assurera ma ligné et l'unira à celui d'Elendil. Et j'ajoute que dans quelques jours, la cité de Minas Tirith tombera et le royaume sera sous mon autorité. Pour ce qui concerne le royaume du Rohan, cela n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

Léhonora regarda le sol, elle n'osait pas lever les yeux, peur de croiser son regard. S'il voulait un héritier du sang de Nùmenor, il n'hésitera pas à abuser d'elle pour l'avoir. Elle pensa soudain aux princes restés à Minas Tirith. Elle savait qu'ils se battront jusqu'au bout pour protéger le royaume et son peuple. Mais qu'adviendra-t-il d'Eowyn ? Elle était de sang royal par sa mère.

Sauron regarda attentivement la jeune Elfe. Il était conscient que s'il parvenait à avoir des descendant du sang d'Elendil, il aura le droit légitime de régner sur le Gondor et l'Arnor, ce qu'il souhaitait. Etant donné que Léhonora était la dernière descendante en ligne directe, elle était la seule à lui fournir ce pouvoir légitime sur les deux royaumes. Mais, étrangement, il se répugnait à lui faire du mal, elle était si belle. Alors, il trouva un moyen.

- J'ai un pacte à te proposer. Si tu l'acceptes, tes amis seront libérés.

La princesse resta silencieuse, elle avait comprit ce qu'il voulait d'elle à travers ce pacte et jamais elle ne se soumettra, quelque en soit le prix à payer.

- La Liberté ne s'achète pas. Je refuse d'accepter un quelconque pacte pour une liberté où fuir et se cacher seront les seules solutions pour la préserver, répliqua-t-elle avec force.

- Si cela est ton choix, ne craint pas les conséquences, tu les connais d'avance. Ramenez-la !

Toujours avec sa douleur lancinante, elle se leva et suivit sans faire d'histoire le serviteur. Durant le trajet, elle observa le chemin afin d'éviter de se perdre si elle sortait seule dans la tour, si qui sera sûrement peu probable, mais deux précautions valaient mieux qu'une.

Le serviteur la laissa devant la porte de la chambre sans y pénétrer. Léhonora entra et remarqua une bassine d'eau ainsi qu'un plateau de fruits sur le petit bureau. La jeune fille, mourant de faim, se jeta sur la nourriture et tenta d'en oublier sa douleur due au coup porté par le Sorcier d'Angmar. Dès lors, elle se jura de ne jamais lui céder.

Plusieurs heures passèrent et elle ne cessait de tourner en rond, en réfléchissant au moyen de s'évader et en maudissant Sauron. Son envie de sortir se fit de plus en plus forte mais en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, elle eut le malheur de croiser le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle recula lentement, prise de stupeur. Sauron ne dit rien et son regard neutre n'était peut-être pas un bon présage.

- Je te laisse la liberté d'aller au bon te semble sur mes terres, mais prends garde, ne te crois pas si libre que cela. Les dragons et les loups te surveillent et seront de rattraper si tu tentes de t'enfuir.

Léhonora, la surprise de le voir passée, remarqua qu'il n'honorait pas son rang et cela eut le don de l'énerver.

- Je vous interdis de me tutoyer, je suis de sang royale et me devait le respect. Vous êtes méprisable.

Sauron lâcha son rire ironique qui fit glacer le sang de la princesse.

- De si cruelles paroles par une telle beauté. Comment être aussi insolente par un si beau visage ? Mais peu importe, tu te soumettras.

- Cela m'étonnerait. J'ai toujours étais libre, libre de mes actes et de mes paroles. Quant aux ordres, s'ils me sont imposés, je les défis et peu importe le résultat. Je refuse à ce que l'on dicte ma vie.

A ce moment, elle vit une flamme de haine dans ses yeux mais ne la craignit guère.

- Je ne supporterai pas ce genre de langage envers moi, Princesse Léhonora, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'un Dùnadan.

- C'est bien dommage car c'est mon père qui me l'a enseigné et j'en suis fière.

Cette fois, Léhonora en avait trop dit et Sauron ne l'apprécia pas. Il s'avança vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prise au piège entre lui et le mur. La jeune fille en perdit son assurance et se retrouva sous sa volonté.

- Fais attention à tes paroles, un seul faux pas et tes amis en payeront les conséquences.

Son regard flamboyant la fit baisser les yeux et il partit. Léhonora attendit qu'il soit hors de vue avant de prendre le chemin opposé. Elle traversa le couloir puis arriva devant un grand escalier. Elle le descendit et se souvenu qu'elle l'avait déjà emprunté. Une fois en bas, la porte menant à la Salle Noire était ouverte. De là où elle était, elle vit la grande porte de la tour et, en la fixant, elle s'y dirigea sans regarder autour d'elle car des orcs veillaient.

Léhonora se trouvait sur la dernière marche, regarda le sol mort du Mordor et y posa ses pieds qui firent soulever la poussière. Le ciel était voilé de lourds nuages noirs et les montagnes menaçantes se dressaient autour du pays. La jeune fille marcha en silence et laissa le vent chaud soulever sa robe.

Elle ne prit pas garde à la distance qu'elle parcourue jusqu'au moment où elle remarqua l'entrée d'une grotte au flanc de la montagne. Elle s'approcha et entra sans même penser où cela pourrait la conduire. Elle emprunta le seul chemin, un escalier qui descendait dans les profondeurs de la terre. Puis se divisa en deux, elle fut hésitante mais prit à droite quand elle entendit des pas venant de gauche.

Elle continua jusqu'à ce que, de nouveau, elle descendit un escalier, moins long que le précédent. Le couloir étroit contenait des cachots fermés par de grosses portes en fer noir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un léger cri quand une odeur pestilentielle monta à ses narines, elle pouvait parier que des cadavres pourrissaient ici depuis longtemps.

- Quelle horreur ! Maudit soit Sauron ! s'exclama-t-elle à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte.

Elle voulu faire demi-tour mais une voix familière l'interpella. Elle se retourna et tenta de déterminer sa source.

- _Ada ! Ada !_

Des cris de tortures provenant de l'étage en dessous furent les premiers à répondre suivit par son père, enfermé dans un cachot. Léhonora débloqua le lourd loquet avec peine, mais celui-ci finit par céder et la porte s'ouvrit.

Aragorn était attaché aux poignets par une chaîne qui était scellée au mur. Il serra fort sa fille contre lui lorsqu'elle se jeta dans ses bras où elle lâcha ses larmes. Il caressa sa chevelure et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et regard son visage meurtrit par la douleur et le chagrin.

- Il t'a touché ? T'a-t-il fait du mal ?

Elle secoua la tête, les yeux rougis par les larmes.

- Non, il n'a rien fait, pas encore en tout cas. J'ai peur papa, si tu savais à quel point j'ai peur.

Il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Il savait ce que Sauron voulait de sa fille, il l'avait comprit au moment il l'avait emmené avec lui. Léhonora lui raconta ce qui c'était passé et il comprit d'où venait sa peur.

- Il existe une plante, une fleur à pétales rouges et au pollen bleu…

- La Fleur de Virginité ? Maman m'en a déjà parlé et m'en a montré. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle poussait dans n'importe quel endroit.

- Trouve-la ! Cherche sur les pentes des montagnes et des collines, entre les rochers, mais prends garde à ne pas alerter Sauron.

Léhonora comprit la raison qui poussait son père à lui indiquer où chercher, mais elle préférera mourir plutôt que de se soumettre. En pensant à cette solution, elle lâcha dans une voix de détresse.

- Je voudrai me jeter du haut d'une falaise.

- Je te défends de dire une chose pareille Laïa. Je te le défends.

Et afin qu'elle ne perde pas espoir, il enleva l'Anneau de Barahir et la lui mit au doigt.

- Papa, je…

- Garde-le ! Ainsi, tu seras que je serai toujours à tes cotés.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras afin de graver à jamais dans son cœur la chaleur et la sécurité de son corps.

- Emouvant !

Ils se lâchèrent brusquement et virent Sauron à l'embouchure de la porte.

- Je t'avais dis que tu es surveillé ! Pourquoi n'écoute-tu pas ce que je te dis, cela t'évitera bien des ennuis.

- Je n'écoute déjà pas mon père, alors pourquoi vous ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres entra dans le cachot et la jeune fille recula.

- Vous devez être fière de votre fille Seigneur Aragorn. Un tempérament de feu, je sais désormais de qui elle tient, mais une telle insolence pour une fille de son âge est désolant, vous êtes passé à coté de son éducation. Cela est indigne à son rang.

Aragorn sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

- Elle honore sa lignée et ses ancêtres.

- Si c'est ce que vous pensez.

Il fit un signe et deux serviteurs entrèrent en prenant la jeune fille qui se débattit.

- Non, lâchez-moi !

Mais rien n'y fit et ils sortirent suivit de Sauron.

- Si vous la touchez, ne serai-ce qu'à un seul de ses cheveux, vous me le payerez. Je vous en donne ma parole, rien ne pourra vous protéger.

Il se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais une si belle fille n'est pas faite pour rester vierge.

Sur ces mots, la porte du cachot claqua et Aragorn, la haine en lui, s'écria :

- J'aurai ma revanche, dans cette vie ou dans l'autre, si tu lui fais le moindre mal.

Pour seule réponse, le ricanement de Sauron et l'appel à l'aide de Léhonora. Aragorn se laissa tomber à genoux et pria pour que les Valar la protégent.

Dans les Plaines de Gorgoroth, Léhonora continuait à se débattre. Perdant sa patience, Sauron l'attrapa par les cheveux, l'obligeant à se mettre à genoux face à lui.

- Ecoute-moi bien, ici c'est moi le maître. Tiens-toi tranquille et aucun mal ne te sera fais. Est-ce clair ?

Ne pouvant dire un mot sous la peur, elle hocha la tête, ce qui déplu au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui tira encore plus.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Sauron la lâcha et ses serviteurs la reprirent avec fermeté.

En arrivant à la tour, un étalon noir et un groupe de combattants l'attendaient.

- Veillez à ce qu'elle reste dans sa chambre jusqu'à mon retour.

- Bien mon Seigneur.

Et il partit à grande allure à travers les plaines suivit de sa troupe. Léhonora les regarda s'éloigner dans un nuage de poussière. Puis, elle fut poussée en avant. Ils entrèrent dans la tour et gravirent les marches du grand escalier jusqu'à sa chambre. Un des serviteurs ouvrit la porte en la jetant à l'intérieur et la claqua derrière elle. Léhonora alla sur le balcon et regarda le ciel masqué par les nuages noirs du Mordor.

- Oh Elbereth, aide-moi.

Un coup de vent froid sur son visage lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait été entendue. Elle parvint à sourire et retourna dans la chambre. Elle ignorait où Sauron était partit, mais elle savait qu'elle avait du temps avant son retour, alors elle examina plus en détaille la chambre et vit une porte au fond de la pièce. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une salle de bain avec une énorme bassine, une cheminée et deux cordes reliant les deux mures opposés. Léhonora referma vivement la porte lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un entrer.

C'était une jeune fille, du Pays d'Harad, elle en avait l'apparence, avec ses longs cheveux noirs attachés en natte et les yeux marron avaient un reflet gris. Elle portait une simple robe rouge et noire. Elle avait l'air d'avoir le même âge que Léhonora.

- Je suis Gryoth. Mon Seigneur m'envoie à vous en tant que serviteur. Il me charge de vous aider à vous préparer pour son retour.

- Je n'ai nul besoin d'aide, répliqua-t-elle avec froideur.

Cependant, elle regretta vite ses paroles car elle vit de la peur dans ses yeux. Gryoth se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour faire chauffer de l'eau. Léhonora se mit à l'embouchure de la porte et s'empressa de s'excuser auprès d'elle.

- Je suis désolée. J'ai le mal du pays et je… je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

Mais elle ne répondit pas. La princesse se détourna et s'en voulue d'avoir était aussi dure avec elle. Après tout, elle ne la connaissait pas et, apparemment, elle aussi était là contre sa volonté. Un cri la tira de ses pensées et retourna dans la pièce. Une des deux cordes avait cédé et a frappé la main de la fille qui se mit à saigner. Léhonora déchira sans hésitation le bas de sa robe, mit le tissu dans l'eau froide pour pouvoir ensuite bander la plaie, mais celle-ci refusa.

- Non, ça va aller.

- La blessure peut s'infecter…

- Personne ne s'est jamais occupé de moi, pourquoi vous, vous le feriez ? répliqua-t-elle sur un ton sec cachant de la tristesse.

Léhonora comprit qu'elle n'avait pas une vie de rêve comparée aux autres serviteurs qu'elle avait croisé. Avec douceur, elle insista.

- Donne-moi ta main. Je ne te ferai aucun mal.

Hésitante, elle accepta de se faire aider.

- Je m'appelle Eldariel.

La princesse savait que la servante ignorait son identité, alors elle en profita pour la masquer et lui donner son nom d'emprunt qu'elle utilisait depuis tant d'années.

- Vous êtes une Elfe ?

Léhonora hocha la tête et fit un nœud pour que le bandage tienne.

- Merci. Moi c'est Gryoth.

- Je vais t'aider…

- Non, ce…

- J'insiste. Nous sommes tous égaux.

- Pas pour lui.

De toute façon, Léhonora ne lui laissa pas le choix. Gryoth lui expliqua le fonctionnement du Mordor et l'autorité effrayante qu'avait Sauron.

- Il ne me fait pas peur.

- A moi si, même en sachant qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal.

Léhonora fut perplexe.

- Mon père était un fils de Dùnadan, mais dès son adolescence, il fut corrompu par Sauron et il lui a fait allégeance.

- Il est devenu un Nùmenoréen Noir.

- Oui. Le plus fidèle à Sauron. Un jour, il prit le commandement d'une flotte navale pour l'Harad où il a rencontré ma mère. Ils se sont aimés, mais elle a voulu lui faire briser son serment. Il l'obligea à l'accompagner au Mordor. Je suis née ici et mon père m'a maudit le jour de ma naissance car je n'étais pas le fils qu'il attendait et que… ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde. Il m'a hais et a fais promettre à Sauron, sur son lit de mort, de me garder sous son toit et de me marier à ma majorité afin de retrouver mon honneur. Jamais il ne brisera ce serment, il avait trop d'estime pour mon père.

Léhonora ne sut quoi dire. Elle était née sans l'amour d'une famille et … Sauron avait de l'estime ? Voilà une chose qui la fit rire intérieurement.

- As-tu pleuré tes parents ?

- Pourquoi le ferai-je ? Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère et mon père m'a réduit en esclavage dès ma naissance. Je n'ai aucune raison de les pleurer.

Léhonora fut de plus en plus triste pour elle. Puis, elles se rendirent compte que l'eau était prête. Gryoth quitta la pièce. Une fois seule, la princesse enleva sa robe qu'elle détestait tant et entra dans l'eau. Elle était chaude et agréable.

Pendant ce temps, Gryoth étala sur le lit une longue robe rouge et or, ainsi qu'un fin ruban rouge qui servira à attacher la chevelure de Léhonora.

En sentant l'eau refroidir, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps qui avait passé et sortit du bain à contrecœur. Elle prit une des longues serviettes qu'elle attacha autour d'elle et rejoignit la chambre où Gryoth lisait.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir mit autant de temps.

- Je suis pareille.

Léhonora attacha sa longue chevelure mouillée pour pouvoir mettre la robe et les re-détacha. La robe traînait au sol, ses manches larges et tombants avaient deux fils en or retenu par une flamme sur l'épaule. Sur le décolleté, moins osé que le précédent, étaient brodées des runes du Parler Noir en or. Malgré la couleur qu'elle détestait depuis son enfance, Léhonora dut admettre que la robe était belle.

- Vous devez avoir une grande importance pour qu'il vous traite aussi noblement. En général, il torture, surtout les Elfes, et pire, les Dùnedain qu'il traque sans relâche mais qui lui échappent sans cesse. Surtout leur Capitaine, il veut briser à jamais la lignée royale.

- Je sais, mais il veut l'unir à son propre sang pour gouverner légitiment sur les royaumes des Rois de Nùmenor.

Là, Léhonora vit qu'elle avait décroché et ne comprit pas. Elle alla sur le balcon en se demandant si elle pouvait lui faire confiance et vit un signe positif des Valar.

- Tu es une fille de Dùnadan, Eldariel ?

Mais elles furent interrompues par l'ouverture de la porte. C'était le Roi Sorcier.

- À ce que je vois, tu es très spontanée. C'est une bonne chose. Je passerai te chercher dans un quart d'heure.

Léhonora s'avança vers lui.

- De quel droit me tutoyez vous ? Je ne le supporte pas, j'en ai fais la remarque au Seigneur des Ténèbres et cela va de même pour vous.

Gryoth était surprise de sa réaction. Personne n'osait lui parler ainsi.

- La même détermination que ton cher père. C'est ce qui lui coûtera la vie, à force de défier Mon Seigneur.

- Votre Seigneur ? Mérite-t-il vraiment ce titre ? J'en doute.

Gryoth comprit qu'elle ne devait pas être une simple fille du Dùnadan.

- Tu as des paroles de vipère Princesse.

- Princesse ? Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Gryoth.

- Si tu t'en mêles, tu passeras le restant de la semaine aux cachots.

Léhonora ne supporta pas qu'on puisse la traiter ainsi.

- Je vous interdis de la toucher.

- Ton insolence envers moi te coûtera chère, Princesse Léhonora.

Et il quitta la chambre en claquant la porte. Gryoth s'éloigna d'elle comme si elle en avait peur.

- Mais… qui êtes vous ?

- Eldariel est un nom d'emprunt, comme le font tout les Rôdeurs du Nord pour cacher leur identité et ainsi se protéger contre l'Ennemi.

La jeune princesse hésita puis se révéla.

- Je suis Léhonora Laïa Elessar, fille d'Aragorn Elessar Telcontar, descendant des Rois de Nùmenor, Capitaine des Dùnedain et Héritier du Trône des Royaumes du Gondor et d'Arnor.

A présent, Gryoth comprit pourquoi Sauron la voulait et pourquoi elle ne le craignait pas. Et, sous la surprise de Léhonora, elle s'inclina mais la releva.

- Je ne suis rien ici.

- Au contraire, vous êtes beaucoup. Toute ma vie j'ai prié pour que Sauron soit défié et vaincu. Votre Venue est un signe d'espoir pour moi.

-…

Elle s'inclina de nouveau.

- Moi, Gryoth, fille d'Harad au sang des Dùnedain, je jure fidélité, à vous, Princesse Léhonora, fille des Rois de Nùmenor, que je nommerai Eldariel.

La princesse ne put refuser, elle lui prit la main et la releva.

- Moi, Léhonora, fille de Nùmenor, j'accepte ton serment et que, par ces paroles, les Valar soient témoins de ton serment d'allégeance et te fassent ma protégée.

Elles se sourirent et, comme pour la remercier, Gryoth fit une révérence.

- Je tiens juste à te dire que je refuserai toutes révérences de ta part et je t'en pris, tutoie moi.

- Bien sûr mais…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le Roi Sorcier revint. Sans un mot, les deux filles le suivirent. Léhonora redoutait le pire, elle ignorait ce qu'étaient advenus les Princes du Gondor qui étaient restés à Minas Tirith. Arrivés devant la porte de la Salle Noire, le Nazgùl repoussa la servante.

- Tu n'es pas autorisée à y assister.

Léhonora essaya de maitriser sa peur et son stress. Le Nazgùl la fit entrer dans la salle où se trouvaient les capitaines Corsaires, les Princes d'Harad, des lieutenant de l'armée de Sauron et lui-même. Dès leur entrée, le Seigneur Noir fit un signe à un serviteur qui ouvrit une porte et quatre Nazgùls entrèrent en escortant les Princes du Gondor Faramir d'Ithilien, Imrahil de Dol Amroth, Golasgil d'Anfalas, et d'autres encore. Tous avaient défendu la cité de Minas Tirith jusqu'à la fin et, d'après les rapports des lieutenants du Mordor, les Princesses Eowyn du Rohan et Lothiriel, fille d'Imrahil, avaient pu fuir la cité en emmenant les habitants avec elles avant l'assaut. Faramir fut amené devant Sauron.

- Prince Faramir, votre rang d'Intendant vous donne le droit de traiter avec moi.

- Nous avons un Roi et par conséquence, je refuse de traiter avec vous.

- Mais étant donné les circonstances, il est dans l'incapacibilité de négocier.

- Mais moi si, répliqua Léhonora, je suis fille de Roi, je parlerai au nom de mon père.

Les princes furent surpris de la voir ainsi le défier mais ce ne fut pas au goût de Sauron.

- J'ai tous les pouvoirs et je vous le dis sans détour, qu'aucun fils de Gondor ne se soumettra à vous.

- Alors chaque fils de Gondor, devra mourir.

Son regard de feu pénétra celui de la princesse qui vira au gris orage, la haine se lisait dans ses yeux.

- Tes amis recevront tous le même sort.

Ses yeux, cachant ses larmes et sa douleur, regarda Faramir où elle put lire dans son regard gris :

« - Le combat final arrivera plus vite qu'il ne le pense, et il payera tous le mal qu'il aura fait. »


	2. Un poignard dans l

Un poignard dans l'âme

Léhonora se sentait perdue, désemparée, totalement invulnérable face à la puissance de Sauron. Elle lui appartenait dès que son premier regard s'était posé sur elle. La seule chose qui lui permit de garder un semblant d'espoir était son amitié avec Gryoth. Léhonora dormait mal la nuit, des cauchemars et des migraines la réveillaient sans cesse. L'Anneau de Barahir, toujours à son doigt, la rassurait car elle sentait la présence de son père. Contrairement à ce qu'elle a pu croire, elle avait une légère liberté. Elle avait le droit de parcourir les terres du Mordor, mais avec certaines limites.

Un jour, Léhonora et Gryoth quittèrent la tour. Deux semaines après l'arrivée des Princes, aucune idée d'évasion n'était venue alors elles s'occupèrent à espionner Sauron. Et aujourd'hui, ayant repérées des activités près du lac derrière les immenses collines rocheuses, elles décidèrent d'y jeter un œil.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de me suivre Gryoth.

- Je connais ce pays mieux que toi.

Elles gravirent les collines assez péniblement avant d'arriver au sommet. Elles s'accroupirent entre les rochers et, d'après ce qu'elles voyaient, Sauron faisait construire un château près du lac.

- Ce sont des esclaves. Il a réduit mes amis et les hommes de mon père en esclave.

Gryoth s'aperçut qu'elle était bouleversée par ce qui se passait, il suffisait de voir ses yeux briller de larmes.

- _Ada, _murmura-t-elle.

Léhonora venait de voir son père. Il aidait un homme affaiblit à se relever, mais un des hommes de Sauron qui surveillait le chantier s'avança, un fouet à la main. Il le claqua à terre.

- Reprenez le travail.

Mais Aragorn ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, se releva et se tourna face à lui. Léhonora eut des frissons lorsqu'elle vit ses habits déchirés et tachés de sang.

- Je ne permettrai à personne de brutaliser mes hommes.

Le gardien leva son fouet mais Aragorn le stoppa net en lui attrapant le bras. Malheureusement, deux autres hommes de Sauron intervinrent. Ils le prirent par derrière et le jetèrent en arrière. Aragorn resta à terre en se tenant les côtes droites. Là, Léhonora comprit qu'il était blessé et que cela ne datait pas de maintenant. L'homme au fouet s'approcha de lui. Cette fois, la jeune fille agit sans que Gryoth n'ait pu intervenir pour l'en empêcher. Lèhonora dévala la colline et fut reconnu par ses amis et les hommes de son père et d'Eomer. Ils prirent peu pour sa vie si elle intervenait. Halbarad, étant le plus proche, put la retenir mais son envie de protéger son père fut le plus fort et réussit à se dégager de son emprise. L'homme leva le fouet, prêt à frapper, quand Léhonora se mit entre lui et son père.

- NON, cria-t-elle.

Mais trop tard. Le fouet frappa avec violence. Léhonora lâcha un cri de douleur en sentant sa peau se déchirer. Une grande brûlure se répandit en elle, et elle tomba à genoux.

- Petite peste.

Gryoth s'empressa d'accourir près d'elle mais l'homme au fouet la repoussa vivement et Léhonora répliqua.

- Je vous défends de la toucher. Elle est sous ma protection.

Elle tenta de cacher sa douleur mais sa voix la trahie. Les hommes du Mordor ricanèrent.

- Et toi ? Qui t'as sous sa protection ?

- Moi.

Un lourd silence tomba. Sauron était là, monté sur son étalon noir. Il regarda Léhonora d'un œil mauvais, puis se tourna vers ses hommes.

- Ramenez-le aux cachots !

Léhonora voulu se relever pour les arrêter mais la voix de son père la stoppa.

- Non, ça suffit.

Et il se laissa emmener avec cette blessure qui le torturait depuis des jours. Léhonora sut qu'il était en colère contre elle. Jamais elle n'aurait dû se trouver là. Sauron s'approcha d'elle.

- Dommage, cette robe t'allait à merveille.

- Dommage, je commençais à l'apprécier, dit-elle sur un ton et un sourire ironique.

Sauron descendit de son cheval. Il la prit par le bras.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas t'en débarrasser tout de suite.

Et il la jeta sur ses hommes.

Aragorn était dans sa cellule. Il avait enlevé son restant de chemise et vidé son peu d'eau pour appliquer sa chemise mouillée sur sa blessure afin d'éviter l'inflammation. Il pensa à sa fille et se rendit compte qu'elle était prête à mourir lui. Elle devait vivre, sa vie était plus précieuse que la sienne. Si Aragorn venait à disparaître, sa fille pourra toujours sauver la lignée royale et elle était la seule à pouvoir approcher Sauron afin de le nuire dans ses projets, mais si Léhonora venait à mourir, l'espoir de faire renaître la puissance d'antan à leur sang moura avec elle.

Aragorn fut soudain tiré de ses pensées par des bruits dans les couloirs des cachots. La grande porte en fer s'ouvrit et il reconnut l'homme qui avait frappé sa fille.

- Mon Maître Sauron vous envoie de la compagnie.

Aragorn, debout au milieu de la pièce, le regarda droit dans les yeux. L'homme fit un signe en arrière et deux autres arrivèrent en tenant Léhonora. Elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes, si ils la lâchaient, elle s'écroulerait. Une haine inexprimable traversa le corps d'Aragorn en voyant l'état de sa fille. Elle était rouge de larmes, sa robe était à moitié déchirée. On pouvait voir ses jambes et ses bras presque nus tant la robe était en lambeaux.

Ils la jetèrent dans la cellule et Aragorn l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne touche avec force le sol et ne se blesse. Les trois hommes s'empressèrent de claquer la porte et les pas s'éloignèrent. Léhonora se débattait avec fureur dans les bras de son père mais il la tenait avec fermeté. Il sentait sa peur et son désespoir. Elle fonda en larmes et tenta de se dégager.

- Calme-toi !

Pourtant, cela ne l'arrêta pas et Aragorn dû attraper ses poignets pour éviter de recevoir des coups. Il ne la lâcha pas et la serra contre lui. Il sentait ses tremblements. Il lui parla d'une voix calme et apaisante. Il lui rappela la belle vallée de Fondcombe, le chant des oiseaux, la musique mélodieuse de la cascade et le bruit de l'herbe sous la brise du vent. Léhonora se calma petit à petit et osa enfin lever les yeux vers lui.

- Plus jamais je reverrai le doux refuge d'Imladris, ni la beauté de la Lorien. Je suis condamnée à vivre ici et à mourir ici.

- Ne dis pas ça.

Ils s'assirent sur la couche de paille mais Léhonora s'appuya trop sur la blessure d'Aragorn qui se crispa et tenta de ne pas l'inquiéter.

- Il te faut un bandage.

Elle se leva sous son regard étonné et elle le bas de sa robe, avec ce qui restait. Elle regarda le tissu et pensa que cela suffira. Et, bien sûr, son père refit son interrogatoire.

- Il t'a battu ? T'a-t-il touché ? Je veux le savoir Léhonora.

- Je vais bien.

Aragorn avait eu vent de son défit par les princes. Il était fier d'elle. Quand elle eut fini de le bander, il insista pour soigner ses plaies dues au fouet. Elles n'étaient pas particulièrement profondes, mais il y avait risque d'infection. Léhonora lui expliqua le pourquoi de sa présence sur le chantier ainsi que ce qu'elle avait fait précédemment.

- Ai-je raison de faire confiance à Gryoth ?

- Oui, à sa façon dont elle a réagis pour t'aider, elle t'est loyale et reconnaissante.

Puis, elle lui raconta ses nuits sans sommeil. Ses mauvais rêves qui l'empoisonnaient. Aragorn ne sut comment l'aider mais leur discussion dut s'arrêter là car, de nouveau, des pas retentir. Léhonora se leva d'un bond.

- Ils viennent me chercher. Ne les laisse pas m'emmener, papa…

- Léhonora écoute-moi. Quoiqu'il se passe, promet-moi de ne pas laisser la haine t'envahir.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as peur, je le sais mais contrôle-toi. La peur mène à la douleur, la douleur mène à la haine, la haine mène à la destruction. Promet-moi Léhonora. J'ai besoin de ta promesse.

- Je te le promets.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et trois hommes entrèrent. Les mêmes qu'avant.

- Le temps s'est écoulé. Attrapez-la !

Mais Aragorn se mit devant elle pour la protéger.

- Jamais vous ne l'aurez.

A ce moment, Léhonora ne sut dire ce qui s'était passé. Deux des hommes s'étaient jetés sur Aragorn, armes à la main. Elle voulu intervenir mais un coup la frappa à la tête et elle perdit connaissance.

A son réveil, elle eut une affreuse migraine. Gryoth se trouvait assise sur le lit, un verre à la main.

- Bois. Cela te fera du bien.

Léhonora accepta et trouva que la boisson avait un drôle de goût, quand soudain :

- Papa, s'écria-t-elle.

Elle se leva mais Gryoth la retenue, lui faisant comprendre que Sauron ne souhaitait pas qu'elle sorte. Mais Léhonora s'en moquait.

- Eldariel, avec tout le respect que je te dois, je t'en prie, n'attire pas une nouvelle fois la colère de Sauron.

Elle dut admettre qu'elle avait raison. Elle se rassit sur le lit et se mit à réfléchir sur ce qui s'était passé après l'arrivée des hommes mais elle avait un trou noir. Tout ce qu'elle avait put se souvenir était… les poignards qu'ils avaient eus entre les mains. Et soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Gryoth alla ouvrir. C'était Sauron. Il s'avança dans la chambre tout en restant éloigné de la fille de son ennemi qui lui faisait face.

- Princesse Léhonora…

- Qu'avez-vous fais de mon père ?

Il eut un sourire malsain.

- Il recevra ce qu'il mérite.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une créature au cœur de pierre.

Sauron s'approcha d'elle. Il mit sa main dans sa chevelure.

- Peut être, mais toi, tu es une fleur sauvage. La plus belle qui puisse exister sur cette terre. La plus douce.

Léhonora faillit s'abonner à ses caresses mais elle revint vite à la réalité.

- Enlevez votre main !

- Tu apprendras à m'aimer.

Il enleva sa main et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit mais se retourna.

- Je souhaite ta compagnie au dîner. Sois présente.

Et il sortit. Léhonora ignorait la décision à prendre, son coté rebelle voulait surgir mais elle se devait de le contenir. Si son insolence créait de telles situations, elle préféra ne pas savoir le résultat des deux cumulés.

- Je n'irai pas, finit-elle par dire.

Elle se tourna vers Gryoth.

- Tu n'as pas le choix. Il t'y forcera.

- Oh non ! Il ne me connaît pas. Il ne sait pas de quoi je suis capable.

Soudain, Gryoth l'attrapa par le bras. La princesse fut surprise par sa réaction.

- Tu joues avec le feu Eldariel. Ne l'enflamme pas plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

- Je n'ai pas peur du feu. Si tu ne te bats pas avec moi, ne te mets pas sur mon chemin.

Léhonora savait qu'elle était innocente mais le simple fait que Gryoth soit une fille de Numenoréen Noir la mettait sur ses gardes. Après tout, Sauron aurait pu lui donner le rôle d'une victime afin de mieux la surveiller. Une tension se créa antre elles. Gryoth possédait une double face que Léhonora risquait de bientôt découvrir.

Léhonora finit par se radoucir, elle avait promit à son père de se contrôler. Les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à laisser tomber leur masque de colère.

- J'irai à ce dîner à la seule condition que tu m'accompagnes.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Si tu en as le droit. Ton père était avant tout un Dùnadan, tu es ma cousine.

Peu importe la réaction de Sauron, elles iraient ensemble ou pas du tout. Gryoth, ne sachant parler que la Langue Commune et un peu le Parler Noir, demanda à Léhonora de lui apprendre la langue des Elfes qu'elle accepta avec honneur. Elles se rendirent compte que le temps avait passé quand un serviteur les informa que le dîner sera prêt au bout d'une demi-heure. Léhonora ouvrit l'armoire pour en sortir deux robes mais son amie l'arrêta.

- Je préfère celle que je porte.

Elle n'insista pas et repensa à la signification qu'avaient les couleurs et dit à haute voix :

- Le rouge et le noir pour la passion, le blanc pour la paix, les alliances et le deuil, le jaune pour la trahison, le bleu pour l'élévation et le vert pour la nature, la liberté et l'espérance.

- Quoi ?

- Les Elfes portent une grande importance pour les couleurs. Elles signifient de nombreuses choses.

Gryoth pensa qu'ils avaient raison car Sauron utilisait le rouge pour la passion du pouvoir.

- Est-ce mal d'aimer le rouge ?

Léhonora lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Si c'est la passion de l'amour, je n'y vois aucun mal.

Les deux jeunes filles rirent de bon cœur, cela leur fit du bien mais le serviteur, qui était revenu, les interrompit. Léhonora fila dans la salle de bain se changer et ils partirent vers la Salle Noire. Les tables avaient été installées en « U » où Sauron se trouvait au milieu. Il alla les accueillir mais en ignorant Gryoth.

- Je suis honoré de ta présence.

- Pas autant que moi.

Elle fut assise à droite de Sauron et à coté de son amie. Trois Nazgùls se trouvaient là, ainsi que des princes d'Harad, des chefs Corsaires et des Nùmenoréens Noirs, sa propre parenté. Léhonora en eut la nausée. Elle n'aima pas l'ambiance qui y régnait. Puis, les plats furent apportés. Cette fois, Léhonora préféra mourir de faim plutôt que d'avaler cette nourriture.

- Tu t'y habitueras.

Sauron avait un sourire déplaisant et la servit. Léhonora crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir lorsqu'il mit la viande à moitié crue dans son assiette.

- Tu ne manges pas ?

- Je n'ai pas faim, merci. Et sachez que je suis végétarienne.

Sauron prit du pain qu'il lui donna. Mais, elle se leva et ils se firent face.

- J'ignorais que tu n'aimais pas la viande. Tes combats nous prouvent le contraire.

Léhonora leva sa main pour le frapper mais l'arrêta en lui attrapant le poignet.

- Rebelle et insolente. J'aime cela.

Et sans qu'elle puisse le prévoir, Sauron l'embrassa avec fougue. Mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. De sa main libre, elle frappa de plein fouet la joue de Sauron. Il leva son regard rougeoyant sur Léhonora. Ses yeux gris orage laissaient échapper la tempête qui tourbillonnait en elle.

- Un jour tu seras mienne et peu importe le temps qu'il faudra. Assis-toi !

Léhonora enleva, d'un geste brusque, son bras de l'emprise de Sauron et se rassit.

Cette nuit-là, Lèhonora s'agita dans son sommeil. Elle ne dévoilait pas sa peur car elle la refoulait au fond d'elle. Cette peur se transforma en cauchemars plus terrifiants les uns que les autres. Elle se redressa d'un bond et essuya la sueur qui coulait sur son visage. Léhonora se leva du lit et se dirigea sur le balcon. Là, quelque chose attira son regard. Sauron sortit de la grotte des cachots suivit par deux Nazgùls entourant un homme.

- Papa, s'écria-t-elle.

Mais soudain, elle recula brutalement lorsqu'une Créature Ailée montée par le Roi Sorcier surgit. Le Seigneur des Nazgùls la regarda et partit vers le petit groupe.

« - Il recevra ce qu'il mérite. »

C'étaient les paroles prononcées par Sauron. Elle sortit à toute allure de sa chambre. Elle courue aussi vite qu'elle le put dans les couloirs et faillit trébucher dans l'escalier. Elle traversa la Salle Noire à grande allure mais arrivée à la porte, elle ne put sortir. Elle était verrouillée.

- NON. NON, cria-t-elle en tentant de l'ouvrir en vain.

Elle la tira, la poussa, mais rien n'y fit.

- Oh Elbereth, _beria adar nim. __Beriael._

Elle s'appuya contre la porte et essaya de se calmer. Des Orcs, l'ayant suivis, ricanèrent, apparemment, ils devaient savoir ce que projetait Sauron. A contre cœur, elle retourna dans sa chambre. Elle observa la plaine dans l'espoir de les voir réapparaître. Elle resta ainsi durant des heures jusqu'au moment où Gryoth entra dans la chambre.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Gryoth vit des larmes couler sur son visage et comprit quand elle baissa la tête à la vue de Sauron et des Nazgùls. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit et attendit. Gryoth resta silencieuse. Léhonora imagina le pire tout en essayant de ne pas le croire. Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrit mais elle le vit s'avancer. Léhonora se leva et lui fit face.

- Où l'avez-vous emmené ?

Sauron ricana.

- Où l'avez-vous emmené ?

Il leva son bras et laissa prendre de sa main l'Evenstar, le pendentif offert à Aragorn par la femme qu'il a toujours aimé, Arwen, une Princesse Elfe. Léhonora eut comme un coup au cœur et tenta de dominer la peur qui grandissait en elle.

- Ton père est mort en voulant te protéger.

Léhonora essaya de cacher ses larmes et répliqua en espérant que les dires de Sauron étaient un leurre.

- Vous mentez.

- S'il te faut le voir de tes propres yeux pour en être convaincu, je n'y ai pas d'objection. Son amour pour toi était si puissant qu'il a donné sa vie pour sauver la tienne.

Et il lui jeta le collier qu'elle rattrapa. Léhonora fit tout son possible pour se retenir face à lui. Sauron eut un nouveau sourire et partit. Quand la porte se ferma dans un bruit sourd, Léhonora tomba à genoux en hurlant toute sa douleur et sa haine. Elle hurlait à s'en briser la voix. Gryoth s'approcha d'elle mais elle fut repoussée avec violence.

- Laisse-moi ! Va-t'en !

Et elle se mit à briser tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Vases, livres, les plateaux de fruits. Sa rage était telle que Gryoth quitta la chambre et elle entendit du couloir des paroles avec une haine si immense dans la voix qu'elle prit peur.

- Dès l'instant où tu as posé les yeux sur moi, je t'ai maudit. Je ne connaîtrais nul repos avant d'avoir assouvit ma vengeance et celle de mes ancêtres.


	3. L'Etoile d'Earendil

L'Etoile d'Eärendil

Léhonora avait changé. Trop changée. Jamais elle n'avait sentit une telle haine en elle. Sa soif de vengeance était gravée dans son regard aussi gris qu'une tempête. Sauron avait frappé fort, il lui avait enlevé ce qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Son père lui avait appris à maîtriser ses émotions et surtout sa colère mais cette fois, elle laissera sa haine contrôler ses actes malgré la promesse. La douleur était trop grande pour être ignorée. Les serviteurs de Sauron n'osèrent plus l'approcher. Ils la craignaient plus que leur Maître. Quant à Sauron, il était réjouit car il était plus facile d'attraper une proie quand elle était aveuglée par la colère.

Léhonora ne cessait de méditer sur la façon de libérer ses amis. Elle voulait à tout prix éviter qu'ils subissent le même sort que son père. Elle avait trop souffert, cela devait cesser. Contre les ordres, elle décida de partir à la grotte. Gryoth insista pour l'accompagner mais la princesse refusa catégoriquement.

- Laisse-moi t'aider.

- Non, cela risque d'être dangereux. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêles.

Léhonora comprenait la raison qui la poussait à vouloir la suivre mais elle ne voulait de sa mort sur la conscience. S'il y avait résistance du camp du Mal, le combat sera sans pitié. Elle tira le drap du lit qui cachait une grande épée. La lame était longue et fine, des runes elfiques y étaient gravées ainsi que deux serpents s'entrelaçant autour d'une couronne royale.

- D'où vient-elle ? Comment l'as-tu récupérée ?

- Elle a été forgée à Fondcombe pour ma naissance par mon grand-père maternel, le Seigneur Elrond.

Gryoth admira la finesse des inscriptions.

- Cela n'est pas du Sindarin.

- Non c'est du Quenya.

Puis Léhonora se dirigea vers la porte.

- Eldariel, quel est son nom ?

La princesse lui sourit.

- Shannara.

Et elle ouvrit la porte pour sortir. Dans le couloir, certains Orcs s'écartèrent à son passage mais d'autre eurent le malheur de vouloir l'arrêter. Avec de simples gestes rapides, elle se débarrassa des résistants. Léhonora serra fort son arme entre sa main droite. Jamais elle n'avait sentit une telle envie se battre et de tuer. En général, elle avait des appréhensions avant les combats et elle n'aimait pas prendre des vies mais cette fois, elle le savait, c'était différent. Son regard glaça ses ennemis qui reculèrent devant elle.

Elle quitta la tour sans grande difficulté et partit pour les cachots où nombreux étaient ceux qui ne s'opposèrent pas à son passage. Elle avança en silence dans les longs couloirs, tout était silencieux. Elle remonta à la surface car elle avait sentit l'approche des hommes de Sauron et des prisonniers. Le groupe s'arrêta en la voyant. Beaucoup de soldats étaient morts suite aux blessures, au travail et aux tortures. Un homme, sûrement le meneur s'avança vers elle. Elle se souvenait bien de lui, il avait frappé son père et elle quand elle avait voulu s'opposer. Il osait s'avancer. Il osait. Elle savait que tuer n'était pas la meilleure solution mais ses actes étaient contrôlés par sa haine et son envie de vengeance. Elle leva Shannara et l'abattit sur l'homme qui s'effondra avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

- Libérez-les !

Mais les hommes de Sauron ne bougèrent pas, soit par crainte de Lèhonora soit par obéissance envers leur Maître.

- Maintenant ! s'écria-t-elle.

Cette fois, les prisonniers furent libérés. Les valides aidèrent les blessés et ils se mirent derrière elle sauf Gandalf, Eomer, Halbarad, Faramir, Legolas, Gimli et les autres princes qui restèrent près d'elle.

- Vos armes se trouvent dans le couloir de gauche au premier niveau.

Tous les hommes qui le purent partirent les chercher. Halbarad prit conscience de ce qui se passait dans la tête de sa petite cousine lorsqu'il vit les cadavres, il devait la ramener à la raison. De retour à la surface, elle leur expliqua qu'il existait un passage dans la montagne qui conduisait directement en Ithilien. Mais soudain, ils virent un groupe de cavaliers s'avancer à grande allure.

- Partez, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Halbarad prit sa main.

- Viens avec nous.

- Je ne peux pas.

Elle enleva son pendentif et le confia au cousin de son père en lui demandant de le rendre à sa mère.

- Tuer et risquer ta vie ne servira à rien. Renonce à cette folie.

Mais elle refusa de l'écouter et Gandalf intervint.

- Ton père…

- J'en fais une affaire personnelle, coupa-t-elle, maintenant fuiez !

Ils surent que rien ne la fera changer d'avis. Avec force, Halbarad fut contraint de la laisser. Léhonora pria pour que ses amis puissent avoir le temps de disparaître dans les montagnes. Sauron et sa petite cavalerie approchaient rapidement. Les hommes avaient comprit qu'elle souhaitait le provoquer en duel. Sauron s'arrêta devant elle et mit pieds à terre.

- Tu as du courage mais te confronter à moi te sera fatal. Comment réussir là où ton père a échoué ? Il a donné sa vie en échange de la tienne. Veux-tu que sa mort soit vaine ?

Léhonora ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler sur ses joues, quelque chose en lui l'empêchait d'agir comme elle le voulait. Il ne devait pas gagner. Non il ne le devait pas.

- Donne ton épée, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Pourtant, elle laissa glisser son arme à terre et tomba à genoux, les yeux remplient de larmes. Sauron la regarda et ramassa l'épée.

- Mon Seigneur, les prisonniers…

- Laissez-les ! Et ramenez-la dans sa chambre.

Léhonora avait faillit alors qu'elle s'était jurée de ne jamais céder. Plus elle le haïssait plus elle faiblissait. Si seulement son père était encore là. Elle se sentait perdue et seule. Les Valar l'avaient abandonné, ils n'avaient pas entendu son appel. A présent, elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même. Elle était seule au milieu des Ténèbres. Léhonora était encadrée par deux Haradrims et marchaient derrière Sauron. Le retour à la tour lui parut interminable. Puis soudain elle se ressaisit et s'arrêta.

- Avance ! ordonna l'un des hommes.

Mais Léhonora n'était pas une fille aussi docile que cela. Elle se tourna brusquement en se jetant sur l'homme, tira son poignard caché et le mit à la gorge de l'homme qu'elle avait mis à terre.

- Je ne reçois d'ordre de personne.

Mais il la frappa au visage ce qui la fit lâcher prise. Elle se retrouva sur le dos avec l'homme sur elle. Il leva sa main afin de la frapper une seconde fois quand son poignet fut attrapé et tordu avec violence. Il poussa un cri de douleur en s'éloignant.

- Ose une seule fois lever ta main sur elle et tu connaîtra mon courroux.

- Pardonnez-moi Seigneur.

Sauron finit par le lâcher et regarda sa captive. Il lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à se relever mais elle la refusa en la rejeta. Il remonta sur son étalon. L'envie de sauter sur ce cheval et de s'enfuir était tentant mais elle avait une affaire à régler. Elle donnerait volontiers sa vie pour venger la mort de son père et libérer ce monde du Mal qui l'envahit à la seule condition qu'elle emmène Sauron dans sa mort.

- Tu connaîtras mon courroux avant même que ton règne soit à son apogée. Il s'abattra sur toi telle la foudre s'abattant sur la terre.

Sauron fit faire demi tour à son étalon.

- Mets tes menaces à exécutions mais sache qu'il faut plus que cela pour me faire fléchir. Tu ne me fais pas peur, ton courroux ne sera pas plus qu'une goutte dans l'océan, Fille de Dùnadan.

Mais cela ne l'effraya pas, au contraire. De retour à la tour, Sauron la confia à un serviteur et partit avec son escorte à travers les Plaines de Gorgoroth. Les fugitifs étaient déjà bien loin dans les montagnes, il ne pourra pas les rattraper. Léhonora regarda l'Anneau de Barahir, le seul héritage qui lui restait.

Gryoth ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer sa joie de la revoir en vie malgré son saignement de nez. Quand le serviteur partit, elle s'empressa de prendre une serviette afin d'éponger le sang mais Lèhonora l'arrêta.

- Tu te souviens quand tu m'as soigné lorsque je me suis blessée ? Maintenant, c'est à mon tour, alors laisse-toi faire.

Léhonora n'avait pas le choix et obéit. Elle lui raconta ce qui s'était passé et ses yeux brillèrent de larmes en y repensant.

- J'ai failli alors que je mettais juré de ne jamais faiblir.

- Non tu n'as pas failli. Tu as eu le courage que beaucoup n'aurait pas eu.

Gryoth se leva du lit et lui apporta un verre d'eau que la princesse accepta. Une étrange sensation l'envahit après avoir remarqué un drôle de goût.

- Pardonne-moi. Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

Et avant que Léhonora ne puisse agir, elle lâcha son verre et s'effondra sur le lit.

Léhonora se réveilla avec une migraine et vit avec stupeur qu'elle se trouvait dans une autre chambre, plus spacieuse. Elle remarqua un petit salon de chambre avec un bureau, une armoire te une bibliothèque. La seule fenêtre était en face du lit et ouvrait sur un balcon. Elle vit un grand miroir et s'aperçu qu'elle ne portait plus la même robe, mais juste une robe de nuit misérablement transparente. Une peur l'envahit en imaginant le pire, surtout lorsqu'elle vit Sauron sortir de la pièce d'à coté, torse nu. Elle tira les draps rouges en se levant précipitamment.

- Que m'avez-vous fait ?

- Je ne t'ai pas touché, si c'est ce que tu crains. Ta robe a été changée sur mon ordre par une servante, elle ne doit pas être confortable pour dormir. Cependant- un sourire malsain apparu sur son visage- je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de te regarder.

Il leva les bras.

- Cette chambre est la tienne, qui convient mieux à une fille de sang royal.

- Quel courage ! Me donner un somnifère pour me faire venir ici. Tout ce que vous voulez c'est de m'avoir dans votre lit.

Sauron s'approcha vers elle, menaçant. Il lui attrapa le bras en la jetant sur le lit. Il se mit sur elle en lui tenant les poignets afin d'éviter les coups.

- Sache une chose, tu es à moi. J'ai tous les droits sur toi. Ne me sous-estime pas, tu pourrais le regretter amèrement.

- Vous ne me faites pas peur.

Et il l'embrassa. Le baiser contenait une grande passion. Léhonora tenta de se débattre mais elle n'était pas assez forte face à lui. Ses mains se resserrèrent lui provoquant une douleur aux poignets. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, elle put lire dans ses yeux qu'il était capable d'aller plus loin. Elle resta immobile, impuissante sous lui. Elle évita de regarder la nudité de son torse, sa respiration était rapide et elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir écouté Gryoth : à force de jouer avec le feu, il s'embrase totalement. Sauron lâcha une main et la fit glisser le long de son cou jusque sur sa poitrine. Léhonora ne tenta rien et ferma les yeux.

- Une fleur sauvage à la sève empoisonnée. Je saurai te dompter, et tu m'aimeras lorsque le moment sera venu.

Et il la libéra. Il s'habilla et quitta la chambre en claquant la porte. Léhonora resta un moment ainsi. Elle comprit qu'il était temps qu'elle chercher la Fleur de Virginité. Elle se leva et tenta de trouver de quoi se mettre et sortit. Elle voulait parler à Gryoth mais ignorait où elle pouvait se trouver. Son ancienne chambre était déserte. Elle fit un sacré tour avant de trouver un escalier qui descendait dans la terre. Elle l'emprunta et arriva à une laverie où elle vit son amie près d'une grande bassine d'eau fumante. Elle s'approcha et Gryoth sursauta en la voyant.

- J'ai à te parler.

- Plus tard, j'ai du travail.

Mais elle lui prit le bras et s'aperçut qu'elle avait peur d'elle.

- Je ne suis pas ici pour te punir. Je sais que tu n'avais sûrement pas le choix que de lui obéir. Je suis venue pour que tu m'aides.

La princesse regarda le panier à linge et prit un vêtement. Ayant conscience de son rang, Gryoth voulu l'en empêcher.

- Tu es fille de Roi, ces corvées ne sont pas pour toi.

- Laisse-moi te rappeler que par ton père tu es ma cousine.

Cette fois Gryoth n'insista pas et dut admettre qu'elle avait raison. Elles se mirent au travail à deux, ce qui les firent avancer plus vite et peut importait la réaction de Sauron face à cela. Léhonora refusait à ce que son propre sang soit l'esclave de son pire ennemi.

Sauron sentit que son second, le Roi Sorcier n'avait aucune confiance en la princesse et que l'installer dans la chambre de son Seigneur était une grosse erreur. Pourtant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été frappé par son tempérament, ce qui l'avait contraint à changer ses plans. Il méprisait l'insolence de la jeune fille tout en étant attiré.

- Je veux à ce qu'elle soit traitée comme le veux son rang, qu'elle ne soit pas enfermée, une liberté surveillée par les Cavaliers Wargs dans les falaises suffira. Vous avez mon autorisation de la remettre sur le droit chemin si jamais elle s'en écarte.

Les exigences que souhaitait Sauron pour le confort de sa captive semblaient étranges pour le Seigneur d'Angmar. Il incita son Maître à la plus grande prudence et d'éviter à ce qu'elle soit trop souvent en compagnie de Gryoth.

- Elle est sa servante, la seule qui parvient à se faire accepter.

- Elle pourrait la retourner contre nous.

A cette idée, Sauron resta pensif. Malgré sa situation, il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer se mettant contre lui, trop de choses la rattachaient à ce monde, qu'elle les aimait ou non. De plus, elle a eu tant de fois l'occasion de fuir et elle était toujours restée. Alors en quoi l'arrivée de la dernière héritière d'Elendil pourra la faire changer ? Il se pencha sur la question et, sentant sa réflexion, le Roi Sorcier répondit :

- N'oubliez pas qu'elle est une fille de Dùnadan. Le sang appelle le sang, elles se réuniront.

Le sang de Sauron ne fit qu'un tour et ses yeux noirs reflétèrent la haine. Il fit faire un demi-tour brutal à sa monture et la lança en plein galop sur le sol en cendre.

Les Orcs firent tirer aux trolls un système qui ouvrit la Porte Noire à l'approche des deux cavaliers. Sauron força l'allure de son cheval et traversa la Plaine de Gorgoroth dans un nuage de poussière. Il mit pieds à terre avant même que son étalon ne soit totalement arrêté. Il monta deux à deux les marches de l'escalier qui allait à la tour et ouvrit brusquement la porte avant de se stopper au milieu de la salle. Les serviteurs, sentant sa colère, se tapirent à l'ombre du mur.

- Où est la princesse Léhonora ?

Un homme s'avança vers lui avec crainte. Il s'inclina et, la tête baissée, répondit :

- Dans la bibliothèque… avec Gryoth.

Sauron fit signe au Roi Sorcier de le suivre. Sa cape vola derrière lui, on aurait dit une ombre glissant sur le sol. Que pouvait faire la servante à la bibliothèque ? Elle ne connaissait que la Langue Commune et le Parler Noir, et l'entrée de cette salle était interdite aux serviteurs. Le Seigneur d'Angmar avait raison, elle devait avoir des limites sinon cela sera elle qui dictera la loi.

En entrant dans la bibliothèque, les deux jeunes filles se levèrent d'un même mouvement et Léhonora ferma un gros volume. Elle s'avança vers lui en ignorant son regard noir. Que voulait-il encore ? Elle en avait assez de ses va et vient qui la surveillaient sans cesse. Elle remarqua que, malgré sa colère, il demeurait calme.

- De quel droit oses-tu emmener un serviteur ici alors que l'accès est interdit à ce rang ?

Elle le fixa du regard, résolue à ne pas répondre. Elle était déterminée à ne pas se laisser contrôler mais lorsqu'une forte douleur se fit ressentir au niveau du poignet, elle se mit à genoux en gémissant tandis que Sauron resserra son emprise.

- Je… je l'ignorais. Je vous le jure.

Elle attrapa le bras de Sauron afin de le faire lâcher prise, mais en vain. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent sous l'atroce douleur et ne purent retenir les larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues. Quand soudain !

- Seigneur, appela-t-on.

Sauron lâcha son regard de sa captive pour se poser sur la servante.

- Elle dit la vérité, elle l'ignorait. J'endosse à moi seule la responsabilité. Ne la punissez à cause de moi.

Mais Sauron ne lâcha son emprise. Léhonora ne supporta plus la douleur qui lui brûlait le poignet. Elle sentit la chaleur du feu dans ses veines et lorsqu'il la lâcha, elle replia son bras sur elle. Sauron fit un signe à son second qui emmena Gryoth sans résistance.

- Où… où l'emmenez-vous ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres la regarda de ses yeux de braise.

- Là où se fera sa sentence pour avoir passé outre l'interdiction.

Et il sortit de la salle en laissant Léhonora avec sa douleur. Elle se releva peu après leur départ, toujours avec son bras contre elle, sans l'aide des serviteurs présents. Elle quitta la bibliothèque et essaya de trouver les cuisines qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle les trouva enfin, après quelques explications plus ou moins fiables.

Elle versa de l'eau froide dans une bassine avant d'y mettre son poignet. Rien qu'au contact de l'eau, la douleur s'amplifia. Léhonora ferma les yeux afin de l'oublier. Elle se frotta le poignet avec sa main afin de mieux faire disparaître la sensation de brûlure. Quand elle sentit une présence, elle se retourna brusquement et vit Sauron. Il lui jeta un tissu qu'elle rattrapa au vol. Elle banda son poignet et fit face à son Ennemi.

- C'est touchant de voir que tu conserves le seul héritage qu'il te reste de tes ancêtres.

Léhonora regarda l'anneau et vit les yeux d'émeraude des serpents briller. Sauron ne bougea pas mais elle vit que, tout comme Andùril, il craignait le pouvoir du sang de Nùmenor et de leurs ancêtres.

- Tu ne pourras pas être éternellement protégée par tes ancêtres et les Valar.

- C'est ce que vous croyez. Mais je porte en moi la Lumière et l'Espoir des Deux Races car je suis du sang de Beren et de Lùthien. Celui qui dupa Morgoth et lui vola un Silmaril. Celle qui trompa la mort en aimant un Mortel.

- Tais-toi ! Insolente.

- Je suis de ceux à qui personne ne peut briser l'Espoir et éteindre la flamme de la Lumière. Elbereth chasse l'Ombre qui ne peut occulter aucune étoile. N'avez-vous pas vu l'Etoile d'Eärendil percer vos nuages noirs ? Sa présence sur votre royaume est un défi. Lui et les Valar veulent vous chasser une seconde fois et vous retrouverez votre Maître Morgoth. Vous répondrez à leur appel et vous les défierez tout comme vous l'avez fais face aux Aigles de Manwë à Nùmenor.

Sauron ne supporta pas le ton qu'elle employait envers lui et il la frappa du revers de la main. La jeune fille vacilla et tomba à terre.

- Surveilles tes paroles.

- Je ne les regrette en aucune façon. Eärendil est envoyé comme messager et vous avez peur de vous mesurer à mes ancêtres.

Leur regard se croisèrent et, dans chacun d'eux, émanait une haine incontrôlable. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres craignait Léhonora, le simple fait de savoir quel sang coulait dans ses veines le rendait craintif envers elle, et elle en profitait pour le provoquer. Il voulait le monde mais ses ennemis avaient une arme qui limitait encore ses agissements. Il devait trouver le moyen de faire fléchir les Valar afin qu'ils lui transmettent le pouvoir qu'il réclamait. Léhonora ignorait quelle puissance elle possédait grâce à ses ancêtres maternels et paternels qui se rejoignaient en un seul lien au sommet sa généalogie, et ce lien s'était renforcé en se séparant en deux, l'un vers l'Immortalité, l'autre vers la Mortalité, et tout se réunissait en elle. Elle ignorait quel pouvoir elle détenait en elle mais Sauron l'avait bien vite comprit et il se servira de cela pour convaincre les Valar. Le Roi Sorcier, bien qu'il adhéra à l'action de son Maitre, restait assez craintif à la colère des Valar si le sang de Nùmenor était versé.

Quand Léhonora fut enfin libérée de la surveillance de Sauron, elle obligea un serviteur de la conduire à Gryoth. Ils descendirent profond sous terre, tout en restant dans la tour. Arrivés en bas des escaliers, ils traversèrent un long couloir avec des cellules à barreaux. Gryoth se trouvait dans l'une d'elles. Surprise de la voir, elle ne put cacher sa joie.

- Eldariel, que fais-tu ici ?

La jeune princesse sourit à son amie et renvoya le serviteur.

- Je t'ai apporté quelque chose à manger.

Elle sortit un tissu qui enroulait de la nourriture et le donna à Gryoth. Elle l'ouvrit et y découvrit des fruits bien mûrs. Léhonora les avait volée dans les cuisines après avoir échappé à Sauron. Elle connaissait la sentence réservée aux voleurs mais elle s'en moquait bien, elle savait que son Ennemi la voulait en vie et, pour cela, elle ne craignait pas pour sa vie. Cependant, Gryoth, comme à son habitude, ne cessait de la mettre en garde. Un écart de trop et il pouvait se montrer très violent. Gryoth se dirigea soudainement vers le fond de la cellule, sous l'incompréhension de la princesse. Elle retira une pierre de contre le mur et en retira des fleurs, dont la plupart étaient séchées. Léhonora n'en crue pas ses yeux.

- Je les avais trouvée dans les collines. A l'époque, je les avais gardé sans en connaître l'utilité et, de plus, elles étaient belles. Mais lorsque tu m'as décrit les Fleurs de Virginité, j'ai eu un doute mais je ne t'avais rien dis, de peur qu'elles n'en soient pas. Elles sont restées là depuis plusieurs années mais si leur pouvoir est elfique, elles sont encore utiles.

Gryoth les passa à travers les barreaux. La princesse la rassura que leur pouvoir ne pouvait pas disparaître si facilement. Elle les cacha rapidement et se promit d'être prudente sur le fait de leur existence et qu'elle en possédait.

- Une rumeur dit qu'il partira vers l'Ouest répondre au défi des Valar. Est-ce vrai ? s'interrogea Gryoth.

Léhonora sourit face à cela, ce qui surprit la servante. Elle affirma que c'était elle-même qui l'avait provoqué en faisant appel à eux, mais Sauron devait l'ignorer. La princesse ne s'attarda pas car elle devait faire une dernière chose avant la tombée de la nuit où elle n'aura plus l'autorisation de sortir de la tour.

Elle retraversa le couloir et remonta à la surface où elle sortit de Barad-Dûr et s'enfonça dans les collines. Arrivée au sommet de l'une d'elles, elle observa le ciel noir, recouvert de nuages. Elle attendit, même trop comparé à certains soirs. Puis, elle le vit, écartant les nuages afin de laisser passer sa Lumière dans cette terre hostile. L'Etoile d'Eärendil brillait de mille feux.

Autrefois, elle aurait fait appel à Elbereth, mais les temps avaient changés et le pouvoir de Sauron était trop puissant pour que la Reine des Etoiles puisse venir en aide à ceux qui se trouvaient dans l'Ombre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sachant qu'Eärendil était son arrière-grand-père maternel, elle savait qu'il ne la laissera pas. Elle connaissait la malédiction qu'avait engendré la création des Silmarils mais elle ignorait leur pouvoir et, un jour peut être, verra-t-elle ses joyaux de ses propres yeux.

Une ombre passa et l'Etoile sembla s'éloigner. Les nuages se refermèrent tandis que Léhonora pria son ancêtre, mais elle comprit bien vite la raison de ce changement brutale qui n'était jamais survenu auparavant. Sauron venait de découvrir ses actes cachés. La terre trembla sous ses pieds en soulevant la cendre et obligea Lèhonora à se mettre à terre. Le sol se fissura. Elle leva la tête et ne trouva aucun appui. Puis, tout se stoppa aussi vite que cela était venu. Elle se leva et regarda autour d'elle. La plaine était calme, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sur la colline où elle se trouvait, Sauron y était aussi, à l'écart, à quelques pas d'elle. Dans ses yeux brillait une flamme de colère. Léhonora ne bougea pas et n'osa rien dire, trop secouée par ce qui s'était produit.

- En agissant ainsi tu m'as convaincu de ce que je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer. Maintenant, je connais le moyen de faire fléchir les Valar. Bientôt, tu prendras conscience que tu détiens un grand pouvoir grâce au sang qui coule dans tes veines. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais tu as attiré ma colère qui ne pourra être assouvit que lorsque ton sang coulera face aux Valar. Si je dois sacrifier ta vie et mon union avec les descendants de Nùmenor afin d'obtenir ce que je veux, je le ferai. Tu viendras avec moi à l'Ouest et tu comprendras quand le moment sera venu.

- Que voulez-vous de moi ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix mal assurée

Mais il ne répondit pas. Lèhonora ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ne pouvait pas la tuer, mais le simple fait qu'il ait dit _« ton_ _sang coulera face aux Valar »_ lui fit peur. Dans le fond, elle aurait préféré rester éternellement auprès de lui, plutôt que de mourir et lui donner ce qu'il réclamait. Tout ce qui pouvait encore la rassurer était que son arrière-grand-père ne laissera pas Sauron la donner en offrande et Elbereth non plus, elle l'avait trop souvent protégé.

- Retournes à la tour.

Léhonora recula face au ton menaçant qu'il avait employé.

- C'est un ordre, s'écria-t-il.

Cette fois, elle obéit et descendit la colline à grande allure. Elle se fraya un chemin entre les rochers et, arrivée en bas, se retourna. Sauron semblait tel une ombre au sommet. Les nuages tourbillonnaient dans le ciel sous un grondement de tonnerre. Puis, elle continua sa route sans se retourner.

Inconsciemment, elle se dirigea vers son ancienne chambre où elle hésita à entrer car elle n'ignorait pas que Sauron la voulait dans ses appartements. Bien que refusant cette idée, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui obéir. Elle avait commit trop d'erreurs aujourd'hui et elle se devait d'arrêter de braver tous ces ordres. Le couloir était sombre à l'arrivée de la nuit, les torches s'éteignaient et personne ne se prenait la peine de les rallumer.

Plusieurs heures passèrent avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne rejoigne sa chambre et ne fut pas surprit de voir sa captive endormit sur le divan. La légère couverture qui la recouvrait, tombait à moitié et il put admirer ses formes à travers la robe de nuit. Il remarqua qu'elle était pâle et tremblante, ainsi que de fines larmes coulantes sur ses joues. Sauron caressa sa douce chevelure, ce qu'il avait toujours eu envie de faire, et se pencha sur elle afin de s'imprégner de son odeur.

Mais son souffle chaud et sa main descendant sur la hanche de la jeune fille, la réveilla et, par instinct, frappa Sauron en se redressant brusquement. La peur s'empara d'elle suite à son geste mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, il ne la corrigea pas. Il la regarda, non pas avec ses yeux de braises, de cruauté mais avec des yeux où brûlaient des étincelles de désir. Léhonora comprit vite en s'apercevant que la couverture était à terre et qu'elle se rappela que sa robe était misérablement transparente. Sauron se pencha vers elle une seconde fois et continua à caresser ses cheveux. Il était trop près. Beaucoup trop près. Léhonora sentit la chaleur de son corps et son souffle chaud dans son cou.

- Le lit est plus confortable. Tu y dormiras mieux.

Léhonora n'osa pas le regarder. Son cœur battait la chamade et sa respiration était rapide. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et répondit :

- Je… je dormirai à même le sol s'il le fallait.

Elle avait peur, elle le craignait car elle était impuissante face à lui et il en était conscient. Il pouvait faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait. Il attrapa son menton et releva sa tête, ce qui l'obligea à le regarder. Léhonora avait sa respiration de plus en plus difficile à contrôler.

- N'ais pas peur, lui susurra-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

Son regard plongea dans les yeux bleus effrayés de Léhonora et il l'embrassa farouchement. Le souffle court, elle fut contrainte de répondre à son baiser. Ses mains descendirent sur les hanches de la princesse qui ressentit une étrange sensation, une sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvée auparavant. Elle se débattit lorsqu'il finit par être allongé sur elle mais sa force était un avantage.

Soudain Sauron sentit une légère douleur sur la joue et se redressa en passant sa main qui essuya le sang qui coulait. Léhonora était parvenue à dégager une de ses mains et avait griffé Sauron au visage afin de le faire lâcher prise.

- Jamais je ne vous appartiendrai ! Jamais vous ne poserez vos mains sur moi ! s'écria-t-elle malgré sa peur.

Mais se rendit compte qu'elle avait eu bien tort lorsqu'elle sentit la puissance de sa main sur sa joue. Il l'attrapa par la gorge et la força à le regarder.

- Les Valar répugnent à voir couler le sang de Nùmenor, cela veut dire que tu as une chance pour que je t'épargne en échange de ce que je demande, -il se pencha sur elle-, et après, tu me donneras ce que je veux.

Il lâcha Léhonora qui était au bord des larmes. Il sentait son cœur battre avec rapidité. Il caressa une dernière fois sa chevelure et se retira afin de regagner son lit. Trop terrorisée, la princesse ne trouva pas le sommeil en le sachant dans la même pièce. Elle s'enfouit dans la couverture afin de lâcher ses larmes de détresse. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à se calmer.

- _Ada,_ pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ? J'ai tant besoin de toi.

Et elle finit par s'endormir en voyant le visage de son père.


	4. La colère des Seigneurs de l'Ouest

La colère des Seigneurs de l'Ouest

Ils avaient quitté le Mordor depuis une bonne semaine. Léhonora chevauchait aux cotés de Sauron par obligation, derrière suivaient deux Nazgùls avec une escorte d'Haradrim. Les Cavaliers Wargs servaient d'éclaireurs car les Dùnedain agissaient en secret et Sauron avait d'autres projets pour le moment que de les traquer mais leur laisser du répit était dangereux alors il laissait ses fidèles serviteurs s'en charger afin qu'ils ne se mettent en travers de son chemin.

Léhonora sentait leur présence, elle savait qu'ils les surveillaient mais elle ne souhaitait pas qu'ils interviennent. Elle devait suivre Sauron, elle voulait le voir face à la colère des Valar. Elle était restée silencieuse durant le début du voyage et personne ne s'en plaignait, bien au contraire.

Afin d'éviter de passer près des frontières de la Lorien, Sauron fit traverser le Gondor par l'Ouest en longeant les montagnes, ensuite, ils prendront le pays de Dùn.

La nuit tomba et Léhonora fut à nouveau attachée contre un arbre dans une tente, ce qu'elle détestait car elle ignorait ce qui se passait dehors. Deux haradrim étaient postés devant l'entrée et ils ne se laissèrent pas impressionner par les appels de la jeune fille qui virèrent à des insultes.

- Je déteste quand on ne me répond pas, murmura-t-elle les dents serrées.

Elle tenta de défaire ses liens mais ils étaient bien serrés. Elle se détendit, ferma les yeux et visualisa la corde. Mais son petit tour fut interrompu par l'entrer d'un visiteur indésirable.

- N'essaye même pas, tu n'y parviendras pas. Alors, mes hommes m'ont rapporté que tu les importunais. Tu t'étais tenue bien tranquille mais j'aurais dû me douter que cela ne durera pas. Passe une bonne nuit Princesse.

Et il ressortit.

- Eh !...

Elle respira un bout coup et se promit de se calmer, elle ne devait pas attirer sa colère. Elle s'appuya à contrecœur contre l'arbre. Elle tenta de bien s'installer, en vain. Quand soudain, elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Ne pouvant pas se retourner, elle resta tranquille, la peur au ventre en ignorant qui pouvait se trouver là. Elle essaya de contrôler sa respiration quand une voix la rassura.

- N'es pas crainte ! C'est Meneldil.

Le jeune homme de vingt-trois ans s'avança et se mit face à elle. Elle ne put empêcher de lâcher quelques larmes en le voyant. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu c'était lors de l'évasion et il était blessé.

- Ta blessure ?

- Elle n'était pas grave et avec nos occupations, je n'y pense pas. Et toi ? Tu vas bien ?

Elle hocha la tête, puis revint sur sa réponse.

- Non. J'ai peur. Il veut m'utiliser pour que les Valar lui donne le pouvoir qu'il réclame.

- Quel est ce pouvoir ?

- Je ne sais pas… Meneldil, s'écria-t-elle soudain.

Le jeune homme se retourna et fit face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il tira son épée.

- Je savais que les Dùnedain agiraient. Tu regretteras d'être venu. Attrapez-le !

Mais le Rôdeur n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et abattit avec froideur ceux qui tentèrent de l'arrêter.

- Sauve-toi ! Tu ne pourras pas nous sortir tous les deux. Laisse-moi ici ! Je t'en prie, sauve-toi !

Son regard suppliant convaincu Meneldil. De plus, l'information donnée par Léhonora était importante et il se devait de la rapporter aux siens et aux alliés. Léhonora était parvenue à se détacher et, afin de laisser son ami le temps de s'enfuir, elle s'opposa à Sauron.

Le jeune Rôdeur parvint à se réfugier dans la forêt et pria pour que Léhonora n'ait pas d'ennui dû fait de l'avoir aidé.

Léhonora était au sol, face contre terre. De sa bouche jaillissait un filet de sang tachant sa robe rouge. Elle se redressa sans une seule plainte et cela amusa Sauron. Il la frappa une seconde fois du revers de la main et elle saigna que plus fort.

- Sache que tes actes auront des conséquences.

- Libérez Gryoth des cachots, et peut-être, je modifierai mon comportement.

- Peut-être ?

Il l'attrapa par la gorge afin de l'obliger à le regarder.

- Il faut en être convaincu, Princesse. Ton attitude me désespère.

Il la lâcha brutalement, la regarda une dernière fois et sortit de la tente avant qu'elle se soit rattachée.

Léhonora ne dormit pas de la nuit. Un des haradrim était posté dans la tente sur ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'autre restait à la sortit en compagnie d'un warg qui patrouillait autour. Elle demeura silencieuse et détourna sans cesse son regard de l'haradrim qui la fixait.

Malgré sa volonté de rester éveillée, la fatigue eu raison d'elle et finit par succomber au sommeil. Mais un souffle chaud l'en empêcha et elle reprit vite ses esprits. L'haradrim se trouvait près d'elle, trop près. Elle voulu crier mais qui ferait attention à ses appels ? Personne. Si, Sauron. Il avait déjà agit lorsque un de ses hommes l'avait frappé peu après l'évasion de ses amis.

L'haradrim s'approcha encore pourtant, aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de Léhonora. Cependant, elle n'aurait pas eut besoin de le faire car il fut brutalement tiré en arrière. Il resta à terre face à son maître coléreux.

- Les règles étaient pourtant simples. Personne ne lève la main sur elle ni ne la touche. Apparemment, certains ont du mal à les appliquer.

Il tira son épée au fer noir garnit de runes en Parler Noir.

- Seigneur, je ne voulais pas vous désobéir.

Mais ses paroles furent vaines. Léhonora ferma les yeux au moment où Sauron abattit son arme. Il ne l'avait pas tué, pourtant, il était déjà mort. Ses cris d'agonie étaient insupportables aux oreilles de la jeune fille. Sauron le laissa ainsi durant une dizaine de minutes, puis l'acheva sans pitié.

Sauron se tourna face à captive.

- Je devrai te laisser en compagnie d'une bête à pattes. De cette façon, je serai assuré qu'aucun de mes hommes ne puissent t'importuner.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, craignant le pire pour le compagnon à pattes. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un sourire ironique.

- N'es crainte ! Il ne s'agit pas d'un warg, il est trop voyant. Non, celui-là est discret et très agile.

Il parla en Parler Noir. Léhonora ne comprit rien, puis elle vit un chat noir aux yeux rouges entrer dans la tente.

- Je te présente Zakara. Elle sera ta compagne.

La jeune fille tenta tant bien que mal de résister à éternuer, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps et lâcha son éternuement.

- Et bien ! Allergie au chat ? C'est bien dommage car elle demeurera auprès de toi jusqu'à ce que ma mission soit accomplie.

Léhonora parut désespérée. Comment tiendra-t-elle avec son allergie ? Un remède existait afin de l'atténuer mais Sauron semblait ne pas s'en soucier et elle éternua une seconde fois sous son regard amusé de sa faiblesse qu'elle essayait de cacher.

Léhonora ne fut pas mécontente de remonter à cheval, cela lui permettait d'échapper à cette chatte dont elle ne supportait pas la présence. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vit sa colère et réussit à la convaincre.

- Si tu préfères, j'ai un autre compagnon de choix pour toi. Tout aussi discret et agile, mais sa présence se fait moins sentir. Il s'appelle Sirakù, un serpent noir et rouge, très venimeux.

La jeune fille lui lança un mauvais regard qui l'amusa beaucoup. Bien sûr, elle refusa la compagnie de ce reptile, pourtant, cela lui expliqua les ombres furtives qu'elle voyait ou les bruits bizarres dont elle ignorait la source. A présent, elle sut qu'elle était surveillée par ce Sirakù.

Léhonora se sentit seule durant tout le voyage, sans Gryoth avec qui parler et se détendre, elle s'ennuyait malgré la situation délicate dans laquelle elle était. Plusieurs fois elle rejeta Zakara qui hérissait les poils et crachait mais Léhonora n'en avait pas peur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait ignorer cette querelle, il savait que la chatte ne l'attaquera pas, elle ne faisait que de la provoquer.

L'escorte pénétra en Arnor sans embûche ni l'intervention des Dùnedain qui restèrent à l'écart mais la suivait en silence. Elle ne traversa pas le royaume mais emprunta les routes pour les Montagnes Bleues. Le vent venant de la mer se fit sentir, il était la plupart de temps violent et froid surtout une fois pénétré dans les montagnes où il s'infiltrait facilement. Léhonora resserra sa cape sur elle mais cela n'empêcha pas sa robe de se soulever au rythme du vent. Sa chevelure resta détachée afin de protéger son visage du froid du Nord et se moquait bien des nœuds que cela pouvait créer.

Une fois sortit des montagnes, ils arrivèrent dans le Forlindon, là où la rencontre devait se faire. Léhonora craignait ce moment et ignorait quand il devait arriver, alors, elle attendit, comme tous les autres.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se trouvait sur la falaise dominant la mer. Léhonora, qui était appuyée contre un arbre, se leva et s'avança suivit des autres, curieux de savoir ce qui allait se passer.

Au couché du Soleil, un vent violent se leva et des nuages venant de l'Ouest s'avança sur le continent en formant un aigle géant, comme à Nùmenor. Léhonora recula mais se heurta à quelqu'un. Elle se retourna brusquement et vit le Roi Sorcier. Comment était-il arrivé jusqu'ici ? Il n'avait pas voyagé avec eux ?

- Il est temps.

Il prit Léhonora par le bras et la força à avancer sur la falaise. La jeune fille n'osa pas résister. Un grondement de tonnerre retentit, la mer se déchaîna et le ciel sembla s'enflammer. L'aigle s'arrêta au dessus de la falaise et une voix dit :

-_ Je suis Manwë, Seigneur du Vent. J'apporte un message de ma Reine. Libère l'Héritière de Nùmenor, abandonne tes pouvoirs qui seront enfermés à jamais et ta vie sera épargnée._

- J'ai aussi un message. Donnez-moi les pouvoirs de mon Maître, Morgoth, et j'accepte de l'épargner.

Un tremblement de terre fit s'effondrer une partie de la falaise. Sauron attrapa la jeune fille par les cheveux et n'eut cure de ses cris qui le suppliaient de la relâcher. Il tira son épée et la mit à sa gorge. Peu importait sa mort, peu importait son sacrifice de s'unir au sang de Nùmenor et d'hériter ainsi des royaumes, il voulait les pouvoirs de Morgoth.

_- Relâche-la ! Où craint notre colère !_

Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne céda pas. La lame de l'épée fit couler le sang de Léhonora qui grimaça sous la douleur. Les éléments se déchaînèrent. Le niveau de la mer monta, inondant le rivage. Les éclairs déchirèrent le ciel sous un vent violent et glacial. La terre trembla sous leurs pieds. Sauron avait provoqué la colère des Valar et il ne la craignit pas. Il jeta la jeune fille devant elle qui n'osa pas se relever. Sauron leva son arme, prêt à frapper mais tout se stoppa. La mer se calma, le vent s'apaisa et les éclairs disparaissèrent. Léhonora comprit et s'écria :

- Non ! Ne faites pas cela !

_- Ecarte-toi !_

Léhonora, respectant trop les Valar, obéit et s'éloigna sans retenu de Sauron. La jeune fille fut surveillée par le Roi Sorcier, non loin de là.

Un petit nuage en forme d'aigle se détacha de l'aigle géant. Il portait un joyau sur sa poitrine, il étincelait de milles éclats. Sauron enleva son anneau qui s'éleva dans le ciel et fut rejoint par le joyau. Une fusion se créa. Une intense lumière aveuglante se forma et tout ceux se trouvant non loin détournèrent leur regard. Une fois la lumière évanouit, tous comprirent que l'union avait réussi et Sauron reprit son bien.

- _Prend garde à toi ! Notre colère ne fait que commencer._

- Je ne vous crains pas, s'écria-t-il.

Les deux aigles repartirent à l'Ouest, la mer s'apaisa et le jour retrouva sa clarté naturelle, bien que la nuit fût proche. Sauron se retourna et fit face à ses troupes. Léhonora l'observa, il semblait plus puissant. Elle recula mais fut à nouveau empêcher par le Roi Sorcier.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fixa de son regard de braise la jeune fille qui entendit sa voix dans sa tête. Elle sentait une atroce souffrance, elle crut que le feu s'était emparé d'elle. Elle hurla sa douleur et voulu mourir. Elle tomba à terre. Puis, la torture s'arrêta. Des larmes de douleur coulèrent sur ses joues.

Sauron, toujours sur la falaise, leva les bras et la terre trembla. Des flammes s'échappèrent des fissures et Léhonora recula de justesse. Sauron s'avança vers la jeune fille en calmant les éléments et prit une fleur au passage qui mourut sous les yeux de la princesse. Il la lui tendit et, hésitante, elle la prit.

- On lève le camp à l'aube. Désormais, plus personne ne pourra m'arrêter et que les Dùnedain me craignent.

Il regarda Léhonora, souriant, tandis qu'elle restait pétrifiée devant lui.

- De retour au Mordor, je m'occuperai de toi, comme le veux ton rang, sans pour autant omettre le devoir le plus important, celui d'assurer la ligné en donnant des descendants.

Elle leva la fleur afin de la lui montrer.

- Vous voyez cette fleur ? Je préfère devenir comme elle plutôt que de me soumettre.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui lancer un regard flamboyant. Elle crut qu'elle allait une fois de plus goûter à sa violence mais il ne fit rien et la laissa sur place afin d'aller donner des ordres. Léhonora se tourna à l'Ouest où le Soleil commençait à se coucher. Elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux mais elle les retenue, cependant, le Seigneur d'Angmar n'en fut pas dupe.

La jeune fille resta un petit moment ainsi, à regarder la mer et l'éclat des premières étoiles dans sa beauté bleue. Sa robe et sa longue chevelure flottaient au rythme du vent, et elle ne cessait de faire tourner l'anneau familial. Elle crut sentir la chaleur des serpents et, en baissant les yeux, elle vit leurs yeux d'émeraude briller d'un éclat plus fort que le Soleil lui-même.

- Etonnant, n'est-ce pas ?

Surprise, elle se retourna brusquement, face à Sauron.

- J'ai remarqué depuis un moment qu'il s'illuminait en ma présence.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de moi maintenant que vous avez obtenu ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-elle dans une voix basse.

Il s'avança vers elle. Quelle question, elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il voulait. Quelle idiote ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne répondit pas, sachant qu'elle était parfaitement consciente de ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

Au bout d'un bon moment de solitude, elle regagna sa tente à travers la nuit. A l'intérieur se trouvaient des fruits et du pain ainsi que de l'eau, mais la jeune fille n'avait pas faim. Elle s'assit par terre et, malgré sa cape, elle se mit à frissonner. Elle fini par s'allonger et s'endormir.

Sauron eut un sourire en la voyant. Il prit une couverture afin de la recouvrir et vit des perles de larmes couler sur ses joues. Il se pencha et les essuya en sentant son odeur. Il caressa ses cheveux et sa peau si douce. Soudain, le Seigneur d'Angmar pénétra dans la tente.

- Mon Seigneur…

Mais il fut interrompu par son Maître qui lui indiqua de faire silence et se retourna vers Léhonora.

- N'est-elle pas magnifique quand elle dort ?

Son serviteur lui donna raison afin de ne pas le contrarier et insista pour lui parler. Ils sortirent de la tente.

- Des éclaireurs indiquent que les Dùnedain sont plus proches que nous l'avons cru. Ils sont déterminer à reprendre la fille.

- Qui les commande ?

- Un certain Halbarad, proche du sang royal. Il est tenace et ne cédera à aucune négociation.

Sauron resta un moment silencieux puis reprit la parole.

- Ce Dùnadan m'a causé bien des ennuis lors de son emprisonnement. Dis-lui que la fille moura de mes propres mains s'il tente d'agir contre moi.

Le Nazgùl hocha la tête et exécuta l'ordre reçu. De plus, il savait que son Maître n'hésitera pas à lui faire face si les Dùnedain passaient outre sa menace, mais il protégeait trop la jeune fille, cependant, il n'osa rien lui dire, de peur de sa réaction. Comme l'avait prédit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les Dùnedain restèrent à l'écart mais il su que cela sera l'unique répit.

Léhonora demeura bien silencieuse et ne se dressait plus contre son ennemi qui semblait se méfier de cette attitude. Que préparait-elle ? C'était la question qui hantait ses esprits. Elle obéissait à ses ordres sans révolte et sans attirer sa colère.

Un soir, la jeune fille, allongée sur le sol dans sa tente, fut réveillée par une querelle entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le Sorcier d'Angmar. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'ils disaient car ils parlaient en Parler Noir. Puis, tout se calma et elle entendit des pas se rapprocher de la tente. Elle ferma les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir, car elle ne souhaitait pas se trouver face à Sauron lorsqu'il était en colère, déçu par ses serviteurs.

Sauron entra dans la tente et s'approcha de la jeune fille. Il s'assit à ses cotés en caressant sa chevelure.

- Cesse de faire semblant. Tu ne dors pas, je le sais. Ta respiration s'est accélérée en ma présence.

A contrecœur, elle ouvrit les yeux mais ne le regarda pas et ne bougea pas. Un long moment de silence s'écoula durant lequel Sauron ne cessa de caresser ses cheveux. Léhonora ne tenta rien mais son obéissance qui durait depuis plusieurs jours risquait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle cédait à ses avances. A cette pensée, elle se redressa en rejetant sa main et, avec toute la tension accumulée depuis des mois, elle ne put empêcher des larmes de couler.

- Laissez-moi partir !

Sauron ricana devant sa demande.

- Tu es sous ma protection si tu restes à mes cotés, dans le cas contraire, je serai dans l'obligation de te tuer car tu te mettras en travers de mon chemin.

Il se leva.

- Ton père a donné sa vie en échange de la tienne. Veux-tu que son sacrifice soit vain ? Il m'a supplié à genoux…

- Vous mentez, s'écria-t-elle en se levant brusquement.

Elle savait que son père ne l'aurait jamais supplié, jamais. Il s'était sacrifié pour elle, certes, mais il ne l'a pas demandé comme un service, Sauron le lui avait imposé, cela avait été le prix à payer afin de sauver sa fille. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortit de la tente sous la surprise de Léhonora, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il ne réagissait pas à son comportement. Etait-ce un bon ou mauvais signe ? Elle ne savait pas quoi penser.

Elle voulu se rassoire mais l'arrivée d'un serviteur l'arrêta dans son geste. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et elle obéit. Il la mena vers une tente dans laquelle il l'invita à entrer. Sauron se trouvait là. Le serviteur repartit. Léhonora cru s'emporter lorsqu'elle vit un lit de camp. Comment osait-il y dormir alors qu'elle, fille de sang royal, dormait au sol ? Pourtant, elle ne dit rien.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous fais venir ici ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'observa un moment.

- Je commence à être fatigué de ton insolence et je m'aperçois que j'aurai dû y remédier il y a bien longtemps déjà. Depuis bientôt cinq mois je me résigne à commettre ce crime, mais ma patience à des limites. Et ce soir, j'ai l'intention à ce que tu comprennes enfin qui est le Maître, toi ou moi. Et sache que je ne laisserai pas une fille de dix-sept ans, fût-elle de Nùmenor, me rabaisser. Ton sang ne me fait pas peur, pas plus que la colère des Seigneurs de l'Ouest. Les Dùnedain sont des Hommes du passé.

Léhonora prit peur sous son ton menaçant. Elle tenta de reculer vers la sortie mais il l'en empêcha en lui barrant le passage.

- Ce soir, il n'y aura personne pour te protéger. Ce soir, tu me donneras un fils, l'héritier des Royaumes d'Arnor et de Gondor.

Mais la jeune fille, dictée par son instinct, voulue se précipiter vers la sortie mais Sauron fut plus rapide et l'attrapa par le bras en ignorant les cris de sa captive. Il la jeta sans ménage sur le lit en lui bloquant les bras.

- Tu peux crier autant que tu le voudras, personne ne viendra à ton aide. Ce soir, tu m'appartiens.

- Jamais, je préfère mourir.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer d'avantage, Sauron l'embrassa avec fougue en se pressant contre elle. Léhonora tenta de se dégager de son étreinte mais en vain, le Seigneur des Ténèbres la bloqua sous lui en l'empêchant d'agir. Son baiser était intense et violent.

Puis, elle sentit qu'il lui levait les bras et sentit une corde attacher ses poignets. Léhonora tira mais il avait bien serré les cordes qui lui brûlèrent la peau si elle tentait de tirer pour se dégager. Sauron arrêta son baiser et se redressa sur la jeune fille dont les larmes commencèrent à faire leur apparition. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se mit torse nu et se pencha de nouveau sur elle.

- Je vous en prie. Ne faites pas ça.

Sauron eut un sourire méprisant, suivit d'un rire ironique. Il n'eut cure de ses supplications et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il lui écarta les jambes afin de se mettre en elles et, de sa main gauche, remonta la robe de la jeune fille qui pleurait de douleur sous son baiser violent.

Quand soudain, Sauron sentit une douleur et se redressa. Il passa sa main sur ses lèvres afin d'essuyer le sang qui coulait. Il regarda Léhonora avec ses yeux de braise. Il leva sa main et la frappa violement. Il la leva une seconde fois et la rabattit avec autant de force sur elle. Elle garda sa tête sur le coté et sentit le sang couler de son nez et de sa bouche. Ses yeux, fermés, étaient rougis par les larmes.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres la regarda pleurer et, son attitude le surprit lui-même, il se leva et sortit de la tente. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il partit ? Léhonora aurait voulu qu'il en finisse maintenant mais il se répugnait à la prendre ainsi. Ne pouvant pas se détacher, elle tenta de se calmer mais ne réussit qu'à pleurer encore plus.

Elle ignora combien de temps elle resta ainsi. Et ce ne fut qu'à l'aube que le Sorcier d'Angmar entra pour la détacher. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cela ? Elle l'ignorait. Dès qu'elle fut libre, elle s'empressa de sortir et tomba face à Sauron. La tête baissée, elle ne le regarda pas et en s'inclinant, elle dit :

- Seigneur.

Sauron sourit de satisfaction.

- Tu as enfin comprit, il t'en a fallu du temps.

Et il lui demanda de se préparer pour le départ et Léhonora s'exécuta. Elle se dirigea vers la petite rivière qui se jetait dans la mer et s'agenouilla en regardant son reflet dans l'eau. Elle essuya le sang sur son visage et bu quelques gorgées.

Des bruits de sabots la firent se retourner. Sauron se tenait sur son grand étalon noir et avait amené celui de la jeune fille, un cheval brun. Elle aurait préféré son étalon blanc, Silmanarë, mais étant un cheval elfique, elle ignorait comment il aurait réagit. De plus, il avait rejoint Fondcombe et était en sécurité.

Léhonora monta sur sa monture et entendit son ventre crier famine. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en moqua et ordonna le départ.

Le voyage du retour fut extrêmement pénible pour la jeune fille, elle n'osait plus provoquer Sauron qui, il devait l'avouer, le regrettait un peu. Il aimait son insolence et son fort caractère, et s'était, en partie, grâce à cela qu'elle était « privilégiée » face à lui. Elle l'avait remarqué mais cela n'empêcha pas le fait de le craindre, si elle ne se tenait tranquille, il l'oubliait et elle était en paix. Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui lancer des regards noirs.

Durant les poses, Zakara suivait la jeune fille partout où elle allait et cela avait tendance à l'énerver mais elle se contrôla et resta calme. La chatte demeurait discrète, elle se contentait de l'observer du haut d'un arbre ou cachée dans des buissons, ce qui avantageait Léhonora car, de cette façon, son allergie ne se déclarait pas si elle restait éloignée, mais elle faisait sentir sa présence que lorsque Léhonora s'écartait un peu trop du camp.

- Sale bête ! Vas-tu me laisser en paix ? Tu mérites à ce que je te transforme en nourriture pour chien, lâcha Léhonora.

L'animal hérissa le dos et se rapprocha tandis que la jeune fille tenta toutes les ruses pour la faire partir. Puis, elle se mit à éternuer une fois, et une seconde fois.

- Oh non ! Cela recommence.

Mais Zakara n'en avait cure et continua son approche provoquant une crise chez Léhonora. Soudain :

- Zakara ! Cela suffit ! ordonna une voix sévère.

Sauron, ayant vu la scène, avait décidé de venir stopper cette querelle qui sévissait depuis trop longtemps à son goût. L'animal cessa en se reculant vers son Maître qui regarda sa captive en proie aux éternuements.

- Viens avec moi !

Léhonora sembla hésiter, elle avait apprit à se méfier à le suivre quand il le demandait, mais cette fois, elle obéit et accepta de le suivre. Zakara voulu faire de même mais Sauron la stoppa et la renvoya.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres la mena devant une tente où elle refusa d'entrer, elle se souvenait que trop bien de ce qui s'était passé la seule fois où elle s'était retrouvée seule avec lui dans une tente. Sauron le comprit et y pénétra seul avant de ressortir avec un verre contenant une étrange boisson.

- Prend ceci. Cela atténuera ton allergie.

La jeune fille prit la boisson avec précaution en se demandant s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une ruse et que cette boisson était un somnifère. Elle hésita et souhaitait la lui jeter mais elle avait apprit à lui obéir et elle voulait tant que son allergie cesse qu'elle avala d'un coup sec la boisson dont elle reconnue le goût horrible.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, le Seigneur des Ténèbres utilisa ses pouvoirs afin de soumettre les hommes qui croisèrent son chemin. A contrecœur, Léhonora assista à la destruction de plusieurs villages, aux meurtres de femmes et d'enfants ainsi qu'à de nombreuses tortures. Elle voyait leur mari supplier Sauron de les épargner et il le fit qu'à la condition qu'ils le servent. La jeune fille se sentit impuissante, elle voulait agir mais que pouvait-elle faire hormis attirer sa colère sur elle ?

Sauron venait d'engloutir un village sous terre et ses habitants se trouvaient encerclés par les hommes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Léhonora se tenait, encore une fois, au premier rang. Sauron descendit de sa monture et s'avança vers eux mais un villageois fut plus rapide.

- Nous refusons de nous soumettre. Vos menaces et vos pouvoirs ne nous font pas peur. Les Dùnedain et les Valar nous protègent.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un rire ironique.

- Où sont-ils ? Sont-ils venus à votre aide ? Non, vous êtes seuls.

Soudain, Léhonora se mit aux cotés du villageois le regard enflammé.

- Non, ils ne sont pas seuls. Je suis fille de Dùnadan et je peux affirmer au nom des miens qu'ils ne sont pas seuls. Ils attendent le moment propice afin de vous faire échouer, tout comme moi.

Et sans qu'elle puisse s'y attendre, sa main la frappa de plein fouet et elle tomba à terre. Elle ne montra aucune douleur, aucune soumission. Sauron l'attrapa par les cheveux, elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un cri, et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de révolte de ta part. A vrai dire, cela m'a manqué.

Il lâcha sa chevelure pour lui prendre le bras. Dès lors, elle sentit une intense brûlure et gémit sous la douleur et tomba à genoux. Le sang coula entre les doigts de Sauron et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle ne le supplia pas d'arrêter, elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible. La douleur se fit plus violente et se propagea dans le reste de son corps.

Sauron finit par la lâcher et montra la puissance de ses pouvoirs. Le ciel s'assombrit sous un grondement de tonnerre, un vent glacial se leva. Il fit frapper la foudre à plusieurs endroits. Les villageois, effrayés, s'inclinèrent.

- Ils ont comprit où était leur intérêt, mais toi, tu joues à un jeu dangereux. Parfois tu montres ta facette de fille sage et obéissante, ou tu montres celle d'une fille insolente et rebelle. Tu choisis tes moments et tu décides d'adopter telle ou telle attitude avec moi.

- Tout comme vous, répliqua-t-elle.

- Oh non ! J'agis en fonction de toi.

Et il la frappa violement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, après avoir donné ses ordres concernant les villageois, scruta les alentours. Les Dùnedain s'étaient montrés calmes et il s'attendait à tout de leur part. Léhonora le prouvait pour une fille de Dùnadan, calme et posée pour ensuite se dévoiler. Sauron demeura prudent mais s'ils n'avaient pas agis jusqu'à maintenant, c'était que son message était bien passé. La vie de leur héritière était importante pour eux.

Léhonora regarda sa blessure qui continuait à saigner. Elle leva ses yeux vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui l'ignora. Il remonta sur son étalon et parla à un homme qui dirigera les opérations en son absence. Il s'avança vers la jeune fille.

- Remonte à cheval ! Nous pouvons encore parcourir une longue distance avant la tombée de la nuit. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec toi.

La captive n'osa pas déchirer sa robe afin de bander son poignet, Sauron ne l'acceptera pas. Elle remonta sur son cheval sans répliquer.

Quand le soir arriva, elle fut mise dans la tente du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais elle était trop fatiguée pour se questionner. Elle prit une couverture et s'assit par terre en la resserrant contre elle. Il ne faisait jamais très chaud dans le Nord.

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle revit la belle vallée de Fondcombe, la mélodie de la cascade et le chant des oiseaux. Puis la Lorien avec ses arbres majestueux et le chant du vent dans les branches.

Soudain, un coup de vent la força à lever les yeux vers l'entrée de la tente.

- Tu m'as l'air d'avoir bien froid.

- J'ai l'habitude. J'ai voyagé durant toute ma vie, je sais faire face au climat.

Sauron eut un rire ironique.

- C'est ce que je vois.

Il s'approcha d'elle mais la jeune fille ne broncha pas. Elle resta assise au sol, ses yeux gris orage levés vers lui. Il appela un serviteur qui arriva peu après avec un plateau de nourriture qui fut posé près d'elle.

- Je suis végétarienne, lança-t-elle.

- Tu mangeras ce que l'on te donne.

Mais, comme il s'en était douté, elle ne mangea pas. En réalité, cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle ne se nourrissait plus. Au début, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était préoccupé de sa nourriture mais depuis la rencontre avec les Valar, il s'en moquait. Cependant, la jeune fille commençait à en payer les conséquences et s'affaiblissait.

Sauron, bien qu'il tenait à la préserver auprès de lui, semblait ignorer ses légers malaises. Il ne voulait pas perdre son temps avec elle, il souhaitait être vite de retour au Mordor afin d'organiser l'assaut contre les derniers résistants du Gondor.


	5. Sentiments à double sens

Sentiments à double sens

Léhonora avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre le rythme de la troupe qui avançait rapidement. La fatigue l'envahissait au fil des jours mais cela ne la convaincue pas de se nourrir de viande, elle restait fidèle à ce qu'elle était vraiment. Jamais elle n'en avait touché et cela n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait commencer.

Elle somnolait souvent sur sa monture et de violents vertiges la prenaient. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lassé de son entêtement, l'ignora totalement jusqu'au moment au son second vint le voir.

- Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps à cette cadence. Etant donné vos ambitions, elle ne sera d'aucune utilité à moitié en vie.

Sauron dû admettre qu'il avait raison et céda à contrecœur aux caprices de sa captive. La jeune fille ne cria pas victoire, loin de là, son calvaire ne faisait que de commencer.

Comme d'habitude, à la nuit venue, elle fut installée dans la tente du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle refusait de dormir dans le lit de camp, prés de lui. Mais après avoir quitté la chaleur du feu, elle vacilla sous la fatigue accumulée. Elle sentit des bras la rattraper et la porter. Même en ayant conscience de l'identité de l'être qui osait mettre les mains sur elle, Léhonora s'agrippa à son cou et fut mise avec douceur sur le lit. Une main passa dans ses cheveux en lui caressant la joue. Personne ne pouvait savoir à quel point elle détestait cet homme.

Léhonora se réveilla en pleine nuit en sursaut. Elle essuya la sueur qui coulait sur son visage tandis qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle. Un bruit tout près d'elle la fit sursauter et se tourna pour voir à la lumière d'une bougie et de la Lune, Sauron. Il s'était approché d'elle et l'observa sans rien dire. Elle replia ses jambes vers elle et posa sa tête sur ses genoux en pleurant. Elle en avait assez de cette situation, elle était totalement dépassée par les événements et doutait d'elle.

Sauron s'assit sur le lit. Il voulu relever la tête de la jeune fille lorsqu'il vit sa main se lever, mais il fut bien plus rapide et l'attrapa par le poignet. Il plongea son regard dans ses yeux gris chargés de larmes et de haine, et l'embrassa. Léhonora voulu résister mais elle n'en eut pas le courage et répondit à son baiser ardent mais remplit de douceur. Puis, elle le gifla brusquement.

- Vous êtes méprisable ! lança-t-elle.

Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en moqua, il sut qu'il s'agissait de paroles en l'air. Il avait sentit cette envie en elle, cela n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Léhonora savait que ses paroles ne l'atteignaient pas, pour lui, cela était un compliment.

A l'aube, la jeune fille se réveilla en sentant le froid du matin pénétrer dans la tente. Elle se leva et mit sa cape sur elle avant de sortir. Certains hommes prenaient leur petit déjeuné tandis que d'autres veillaient sur le camp encore endormit.

Léhonora sentit leur regard se poser sur elle. Elle tenta de les ignorer et s'installa près du feu en prenant un fruit. Elle ne se sentait pas rassurée entourée par tous ces hommes et, étant donné que ni Sauron ni le Roi Sorcier n'était présents, elle se retrouvait seule et sans défendre si une idée leur traversait l'esprit.

Mais cette pensée fut vite oubliée lorsqu'elle vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres arriver sur son étalon noir en ordonnant de se préparer au départ. Léhonora regarda sa pomme en pensant à ce qui c'était passé cette nuit, elle avait répondu à son appel et cela l'effrayait.

La jeune fille s'assit à l'écart, sous un arbre, en attendant. Puis, Sauron lui amena son cheval qu'elle monta sans un mot, sans un regard pour l'homme qu'elle haïssait.

- Tu es bien silencieuse.

Léhonora lança son regard sur lui.

- J'ai des paroles de vipère. Votre Lieutenant me l'a affirmé lui-même, alors je me tais.

- Pourtant, tu viens de me répondre. Je vais te laisser en sa compagnie, de cette façon, je suis sûr de ne pas entendre le son de ta voix.

La jeune fille baissa la tête en hurlant intérieurement. Elle ne supportait plus cette situation, plus elle voulait le haïr, plus elle hésitait à répliquer. Pourquoi ? Elle ne rejeta pas la présence du Seigneur d'Angmar car, quoi qu'elle fasse, il restera.

La jeune fille chevauchait avec calme en admirant le paysage malgré les circonstances. La troupe avançait lentement, bientôt, ils seront de retour au Mordor, dans seulement quelques jours. Léhonora n'adressa la parole à personne mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de désobéir.

- Ce soir, tu prépareras le dîner.

Léhonora se tourna vers Sauron.

- En quel honneur ? Si je n'en ai pas envie ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres descendit de sa monture, attrapa les rênes de celle de la jeune fille et le stoppa.

- Descend !

- Pourquoi ?

Mais son regard la força à obéir. Il s'avança et la gifla. La marque de sa main resta sur sa joue avec un filet de sang. Elle lui lança un noir regard qu'il ignora et remonta sur son étalon.

La jeune fille resta à l'écart. Les hommes de Sauron la surveillaient de près, surtout le Sorcier d'Angmar. Elle fut rapprochée de Sauron sous son ordre. Elle avait son regard plongé au loin, elle semblait absente.

Soudain, elle ressentit une forte douleur en bas du ventre et y plaqua sa main en lâchant un gémissement. Sauron se tourna vers elle. Elle était pâle et il sentit sa souffrance. Comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, il ordonna :

- Nous passerons la nuit ici. Montez le camp !

Léhonora le regarda, surprise. Elle mena son cheval à l'écart des autres et s'occupa de lui en pensant à Silmanarë, son étalon blanc d'origine elfique, immortel comme le voulait son sang.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le feu de camp afin de se réchauffer un peu mais elle se sentit vite mal à l'aise avec tous ces regards posés sur elle. Sauron et le Roi Sorcier avaient de nouveau quitté le camp, et elle se retrouvait encore seule parmi ces hommes qu'elle n'aimait pas.

Elle prit une pomme et se leva pour aller manger dans la tente qu'elle partageait, à contre cœur, avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais un haradrim lui barra le passage.

- Où comptes-tu aller ma jolie ? demanda-t-il dans un large sourire.

- Qui vous a permis de me tutoyer et de m'appeler « ma jolie » ?

Il ricana ainsi que ses compagnons derrière elle. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais. Elle recula mais il l'attrapa par le bras.

- Tu n'as pas l'intention de partir comme cela ?

Léhonora tenta de se débattre mais l'emprise de l'homme lui faisait mal. Elle vit des étincelles de désir dans ses yeux. D'abord Sauron, ensuite ses hommes. La prenaient-ils pour une catin ? La jeune fille lui griffa la joue et cela eut pour conséquence une gifle qui la fit saigner des lèvres.

- Eh ! Nous aussi nous voulons nous amuser.

L'haradrim se tourna vers un groupe de deux hommes et leur jeta la fille. Ils la rattrapèrent en lui arrachant sa robe en se moquant de la pudeur. Léhonora cria à s'en casser la voix mais cela ne semblait pas déranger les trois hommes qui profitaient de l'absence de leur Maître pour assouvir leur plaisir.

Soudain, un des hommes hurla de douleur et du sang gicla de sa poitrine. Une épée lui traversa le corps et se retira en le laissant succomber au sol. De ses yeux de braise, Sauron fixa ses hommes avec un regard de haine. Ils lâchèrent la jeune fille qui s'effondra à terre le visage rougit par les larmes.

Un lourd silence s'installa, puis :

- Exécutez-les ! ordonna froidement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il rengaina son arme et se tourna vers Léhonora. En la voyant à moitié dénudée, il ajouta :

- Ne les tuez pas tout de suite. Je veux qu'ils connaissent la douleur.

Ses hommes s'inclinèrent et obéissent. Sauron prit la jeune fille qui se débattit au début mais qui finit par s'agripper à son cou.

Il l'allongea sur son lit de camp sous sa tente. Il prit une serviette et lui essuya le sang qu'elle avait sur elle. Ensuite, il regarda son bras enflé et elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement de douleur quand il le prit.

- Un bandage bien serré et cela ira mieux.

Léhonora était surprise de l'attention qu'il lui portait et se risqua à le demander :

- Pourquoi vous faites cela ?

Il leva ses yeux vers elle sans une onde de colère.

- Tu inspires le respect.

Léhonora eut un léger rire ironique. Il avait perdu la tête. Que cherchait-il à faire cette fois ? Etait-ce une autre stratégie afin de la mettre dans son lit ? Elle voulu décliner son aide mais elle était fatiguée et ne trouva pas la force de lutter et elle se laissa soigner.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortit de la tente et sa colère revint en voyant les hommes qui avaient osé s'en prendre à la jeune fille. Ils étaient ligotés et des marques de fouet étaient visibles. Il s'approcha d'eux et en attrapa un par la gorge. Une atroce douleur survint, une brûlure comme s'il avait été jeté dans un feu vif.

- Tu as bien admiré le spectacle quand la Princesse le subissait. T'amuses-tu toujours autant ?

L'haradrim ne répondit pas sous la peur et la souffrance qui augmenta sous son silence.

-Non, Mon Seigneur.

Sauron le lâcha en le frappant brutalement.

- Tuez-les ! Je ne veux plus les voir face à moi.

Et sans tenir compte des cris, les hommes les attrapèrent et les emmena à l'écart du camp afin d'être exécuté.

Léhonora s'était profondément endormit au retour de Sauron. Il s'assit sur le lit en caressant sa longue chevelure et un frisson le parcouru lorsqu'il sentit sa peau froide malgré la couverture. Sans hésitation, il se mit torse nu et s'installa dans le lit, à ses cotés. Il serra la jeune fille contre lui afin de la réchauffer.

L'adolescente se réveilla en sentant un corps chaud et un bras puissant la tenir. Elle eut un moment de panique lorsqu'elle comprit de qui il s'agissait mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle se sentait bien, en sécurité avec lui. Elle resserra son étreinte pour garder la chaleur et aperçu son anneau. Rassemblant son courage, elle tenta de le lui prendre mais une main l'arrêta dans son geste.

- Tu devrais savoir que je ne dors qu'à moitié.

Et d'un geste souple et rapide, il se trouva à califourchon sur elle. Léhonora le soutint du regard tandis qu'il se penchait et l'embrassa. Elle répondit à son baiser mais il s'arrêta et elle dit froidement :

- Vous êtes détestable !

- Merci du compliment, répondit-il dans un sourire.

Il la regarda durant un moment. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et aucun des deux ne sembla vouloir céder face à l'autre. De toute sa longue vie, Sauron n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un lui tenir tête ainsi et il détestait cela mais il devait admettre que venant d'elle, il l'appréciait.

- Allez-vous en !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres exécuta son ordre après l'avoir embrassé de nouveau.

Le Mordor était en vue et Léhonora était déprimée à l'idée d'être privée des rayons du Soleil. Un grondement de tonnerre retentit comme si le pays souhaitait la bienvenue à son Seigneur. La jeune fille s'approcha de Sauron afin de lui parler avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la tour.

- Vous devrez libérer Gryoth. Vous m'avez donné votre parole.

- Tu t'es tenue bien sage, cela veut dire que tu prépares un mauvais coup. Mais je ne renie jamais mes promesses. Elle sera libérée.

Léhonora eu un soulagement mais elle ne cria pas victoire.

Dès l'arrivée à la tour, elle s'empressa de rejoindre sa chambre, ou plutôt celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, afin de prendre un bon bain. Elle commença à faire chauffer de l'eau quand une voix dit :

- Je t'ai déjà dis de me laisser faire ce genre de travail. Ce que tu peux être têtue quand tu t'y mets.

Léhonora se retourna vivement et vit son amie à l'entrée de la salle de bain. Elles se prirent dans les bras.

- Il t'a enfin libéré. Je doutais de ses paroles.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il fera n'importe quoi pour toi.

Après cet instant de retrouvaille, Gryoth s'occupa de l'eau tandis que la princesse prit les serviettes de bain.

Quand tout fut prêt, Gryoth la laissa seule et s'occupa dans la chambre en attendant. Elle prit un livre dans la bibliothèque et s'installa sur le divan. Le livre racontait la montée en puissance de Morgoth avec l'aide de son lieutenant, Sauron. Mais elle le referma brusquement, se leva et s'inclina face à son Maître qui venait d'entrée.

- Relève-toi !

Quoi ! C'était la première fois qu'il lui ordonnait un tel ordre mais elle obéit avec hésitation et prudence.

- Où se trouve la Princesse Léhonora ?

-Dans la salle de bain, Mon Seigneur.

Puis, il fit un signe en arrière et un serviteur entra en tenant une robe rouge et or, identique à celle que portait habituellement Léhonora, et la posa sur le lit.

- Voici un présent de ma part.

- Je le lui dirai, Mon Seigneur.

Elle s'inclina et il ressortit.

Léhonora se sentait bien dans le bain chaud, elle l'avait désiré depuis bien longtemps mais quelque chose l'empêchait de savourer cet instant. Plus elle voulait détester Sauron, moins elle trouvait le courage de lui résister. Elle a tout perdu, seul son père pouvait lui donner la force de lutter, mais il n'était plus là. Elle était seule.

Ses sentiments étaient contradictoires, elle était attirée par Sauron mais elle refusait de l'admettre. Elle le haïssait malgré l'étrange sensation qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle se tenait à ses cotés.

Elle se leva, prit une serviette qu'elle attacha autour d'elle et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle regarda la robe étalée sur le lit et fut stupéfaite lorsque son amie lui affirma qu'il s'agissait d'un présent du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Il n'a pas l'air net, dit soudain Gryoth.

La Princesse la regarda et lâcha un rire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il n'a jamais été si… gentil envers une personne. C'est la première fois que je le vois ainsi.

Léhonora haussa les épaules.

- Pour moi, il sera toujours pareil.

Sur ce, elle se sécha et enfila la robe. Gryoth prit une brosse afin de coiffer sa chevelure de Léhonora mais celle-ci refusa.

- Si tu tiens à ta vie, c'est la seule chose à ne pas faire.

Elle n'insista pas et la laissa démêler ses cheveux. Peu après, elles sortirent de la chambre afin de faire un petit tour, histoire de prendre l'air.

Léhonora raconta à son amie tout ce qui s'était passé durant le voyage et elle ressentit la douleur sur son visage lorsqu'il l'avait frappé. Il la battait mais il la protégeait, cela n'avait aucun sens, elle venait de s'en rendre compte. Pourquoi ce double comportement ?

- Je pense simplement qu'il a un faible pour toi mais qu'il refuse de le faire voir.

Cette fois, Léhonora éclata de rire ce qui entraîna son amie avec elle.

- Quoi ? C'est peut-être vrai. Tu es d'une rare beauté, en plus d'un tempérament de feu. N'importe quels ennemis tomberaient sous ton charme.

Elles se regardèrent et leur fou rire redoubla, les larmes aux yeux. Puis Léhonora reprit son sérieux.

- Tu délires. Lui ? Aimer ? Jamais. Il n'a pas de cœur, pas d'honneur, il n'a rien.

- Oui mais… ce n'est pas ton épée ? s'écria-t-elle soudain.

Léhonora se retourna. Une salle avait sa porte d'ouverte, on aurait dit une salle d'entraînement. Les deux jeunes filles y pénétrèrent et effectivement, Sauron tenait Shannara en main. Le sang bouilla dans les veines de Léhonora. Comment osait-il la brandir ? En les voyant, il baissa l'arme.

- Légère et solide, elle permet un parfait maniement malgré sa longueur.

- Qui vous a permit de la brandir ?

Sauron eut un léger rire.

- Je suis dans ma demeure. J'ai cru comprendre que tu es une excellente combattante.

Les deux amies se regardèrent. Où voulait-il en venir ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui lança son arme qu'elle rattrapa. Elle sentit la force de l'épée l'envahir et la peur s'enfuit pour faire place à la haine. Sauron dégaina son arme et attaqua. Léhonora était rapide et avait une bonne expérience. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sut que son père lui-même l'avait formé mais il sentit qu'elle fatiguait. Cependant, elle continua à lutter, déterminée à ne pas le laisser gagner. Comprenant qu'elle ne pourra plus résister longtemps, elle fit une tactique que son père lui avait apprit pour désarmer l'adversaire et elle se retrouva avec l'épée du Seigneur des Ténèbres entre les mains après l'avoir mit à terre. Gryoth ne fit rien mais, intérieurement, elle hurlait de joie.

- Les rumeurs sont donc vraies.

- Pourquoi ne le seraient-elles pas ? demanda-t-elle froidement en lui tendis l'épée par la lame.

Sauron prit son arme en la tirant brusquement et la jeune fille sentit la froideur de la lame trancher sa main. Elle cria de douleur et tomba sur lui étant donné qu'elle avait été tirée par l'arme. Elle empêcha ses larmes de couler mais cela fut vain. Il se redressa et passa sa main sur sa joue afin d'essuyer les larmes mais elle gagna lentement ses cheveux. Léhonora se laissa attirer vers lui et il l'embrassa. Gryoth détourna son regard, elle venait de voir sa pire crainte se réaliser. Mais la main blessée de la princesse se leva en se rabattant brutalement sur Sauron et se dégagea de son étreinte.

- Jamais je ne vous aimerai. Jamais, lâcha-t-elle.

Et elle quitta la salle avec son amie. Léhonora demeura silencieuse, choquée pour ce qu'elle éprouvait envers son pire ennemi. Non, elle ne l'aimait, il avait tué son père. Elle s'arrêta et se laissa glisser contre le mur, la tête dans les mains. Gryoth s'agenouilla auprès d'elle.

- Il assassiné mon père… Oh je le hais.

Elle laissa ses sanglots s'échapper et son amie tenta de la consoler comme elle le put.

Ce soir-là, Léhonora se trouva seule dans la chambre, elle avait congédié Gryoth. Elle avait besoin d'être seule durant un moment. Elle avait eut dix-sept ans il y a peu de temps et sa vie était un enfer. Sur le balcon, elle regarda la plaine s'étendre à ses pieds, puis sa main qu'elle n'avait pas soignée. A quoi cela servira-t-il ? Sauron la punira pour son acte envers lui. Mais elle devait admettre que la blessure lui faisait atrocement mal.

Elle respira un bout coup et se retourna… face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il baissa les yeux sur sa main.

- Elle s'infectera si elle n'est pas soignée.

Il appela un serviteur et lui ordonna de lui apporter des bandages et de l'eau chaude. Puis, il s'approcha de la jeune fille qui recula.

- Je veux seulement voir ta blessure.

- Pourquoi vous laisserai-je faire ?

Sauron se força à rester calme.

- Pour une fois, mets ton entêtement de coté.

Léhonora fut surprise. Il n'était pas le seul à le dire. A croire qu'elle était insupportable pour tout le monde. Le serviteur revint avec tous ce que son Maître lui avait demandé et ressortit après s'être incliné.

- Viens ici !

Avec le ton employé, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre et obéit. Il la fit s'asseoir sur le lit et nettoya sa blessure. Léhonora fut tentée d'enlever sa main sous la douleur mais elle ne fit rien, surprise de l'attitude de Sauron.

- Pourquoi vous faite cela ?

- J'ai déjà répondu à ta question auparavant. Ne me force pas à le redire.

Léhonora se crispa lorsqu'il serra le bandage. Quand il eut fini, elle regarda le travail, il l'avait fait proprement et elle le vit partir dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, elle s'allongea sur le lit, il était tard et voulu s'endormir mais un frappement à la porte la fit se lever pour ouvrir. C'était le Sorcier d'Angmar.

- Que voulez-vous ? Votre Maître est occupé pour le moment.

- Ce n'est pas lui que je suis venu voir. C'est toi. Je te surveille et si tu tentes de le séduire afin de mieux le détruire, sache que tu auras affaire à moi.

- Vous ne me faite pas peur.

Le Roi Sorcier sentit la colère monter en lui et l'attrapa par la gorge, lui coupant le souffle. Léhonora eut du mal à respirer et tenta de se dégager mais en vain.

- Lâche-là ! ordonna une voix sévère.

Sauron venait de sortir de la salle de bain, torse nu avec les cheveux mouillés.

- Lâche-là ! répéta-t-il.

Le Nazgùl la lâcha et elle tomba à terre en se frottant la gorge. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres demanda à son Seconde de sortir et lui promit de reparler de cela plus tard. Il s'accroupit face à Léhonora qui avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il lui enleva la main qu'elle maintenait sur sa gorge. Elle était rouge, il était vrai que son Second avait une main de fer quand il tenait ses victimes.

Sauron voulu approcher sa main mais Léhonora la jeta.

- Ne me touchez pas !

Elle se leva et s'avança vers le lit pour s'y asseoir tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui apporta un verre d'eau qu'elle vida.

Leur regard se croisa et il put voir tout le chagrin et la colère qu'elle portait en elle. Léhonora avait trop combattus ses sentiments et maintenant elle comprit qu'elle l'aimait. Elle avait tout perdu, sa famille, ses amis, il ne lui restait plus rien. Il était temps de refaire sa vie. Elle se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sauron se redressa et l'allongea sur le lit avec douceur. Leur baiser devint plus fougueux mais quand il passa sa main sous la robe, il sentit une légère angoisse venant de Léhonora. Celle-ci étant encore vierge, il était normal pour elle d'avoir un tel sentiment et il le comprit.

- Je ne te ferai aucun mal. Je te le promets.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et sut que ses paroles étaient sincères. Sauron continua dans sa lancée mais la jeune fille se contracta.

- Ais confiance en moi, Léhonora.

- J'ai confiance.

Et elle l'attira vers elle. Sauron se fit alors plus lent et avec une grande douceur. L'angoisse de Léhonora disparu et elle se laissa aller dans ses bras.


	6. Embrasement

Embrasement

Quand Sauron se réveilla, Léhonora était toujours blottit contre lui et dormait d'un sommeil paisible. Il la regarda, caressant sa peau nue et douce. Il avait aimé cette nuit et ne regrettait pas d'avoir attendu si longtemps. Il sentit la main de la jeune fille glisser sur son torse et elle leva la tête vers lui. Une atroce douleur lui venait du bas du ventre mais Sauron lui affirma que cela était normal la première fois.

Léhonora se serra contre lui, elle s'y sentait bien.

- Suis-je toujours ta prisonnière ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut surprit par sa question. Il l'embrassa tendrement et répondit :

- Tu ne l'as jamais été. Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps avant de te donner à moi ? Sache que jamais que n'aurais osé te faire du mal.

La jeune fille s'allongea sur lui en riant ironiquement.

- Malgré ce que nous pouvons penser, nous nous ressemblons beaucoup. Devrais-je te rappeler toutes les fois où tu m'as frappé ?

Sauron la regarda gravement. Avait-elle oublié les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à agir ainsi ? La jeune fille vit son regard s'enflammer. Afin de faire baisser la tension, elle l'embrassa mais Sauron l'arrêta.

- Si je t'ai fais du mal, c'est que tu l'as mérité. Mais sache que cela m'a écoeuré.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'en ai eue.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres passa sa main sur sa joue puis dans ses cheveux.

- Pourquoi t'ai-je épargné sous la tente alors que tu étais à ma merci ?

- Que veux-tu de moi ? Hormis mon corps pour porter ton héritier ?

Sauron ricana.

- Tu connais la réponse Princesse.

Léhonora cacha sa surprise. Durant toute la nuit, il l'avait appelé par son prénom et maintenant, il la renommait par son titre. Comment elle a pu penser qu'il avait le moindre sentiment envers elle ?

La jeune fille se releva et s'assit sur le bord du lit, le drap autour d'elle. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était coucher avec elle, rien de plus, et il continuera à la traiter comme il l'avait toujours fait jusqu'à présent, en plus d'être sa catin.

Elle sentit les larmes lui couler des yeux et les refoula mais Sauron n'en fut pas dupe.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle se tourna pour le regarder.

- Rien. Vous devez avoir du travail et il est déjà tard. Votre Second se demande sûrement ce que vous faites.

- Pourquoi me vouvoies-tu ?

Elle lui lança son regard froid et répondit d'un ton sec :

- Pourquoi m'appelez-vous Princesse ?

Sauron se redressa et s'approcha d'elle, l'air menaçant.

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi. Tu l'as perdu d'avance.

Il se leva, s'habilla et sortit. Il était trop tard pour faire demi tour, désormais, elle lui appartenait. Léhonora se leva et s'approcha de sa garde de robes qu'elle ouvrit, et en sortit les Fleurs de Virginité.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres traversa la tour, le regard dans le vague. Pourquoi s'entêtait-elle à vouloir le provoquer ? Cela le désespérait mais il admettait qu'il appréciait beaucoup son caractère bien trempé. Pourquoi lui avait-il parlé ainsi ? Il l'ignorait mais il savait que ses paroles étaient fausses. Il voulait être plus que son amant mais pouvait-il l'aimer en sachant ce qu'elle était, la fille de son ennemi ? Et elle, pouvait-elle l'aimer ?

Il erra dans les couloirs, en repensant à la façon dont il l'avait traité. Il ne voulait pas montrer ses sentiments, il était le Seigneur des Ténèbres et non un homme qui donnait son cœur pour une femme. Nombreuses étaient celles qui s'étaient retrouvées dans son lit contre leur volonté et jamais il n'avait éprouvé le moindre remord.

En le voyant si préoccupé, le Seigneur d'Angmar s'inquiéta.

- Qu'avez-vous mon Seigneur ?

Sauron ne répondit pas. Il était peut être son confident mais il y avait certaines choses qu'il préférait garder pour lui.

- Accorde l'accès aux écuries et à la salle d'entraînement à la Princesse.

Le Seigneur d'Angmar cacha son étonnement. Son Maître devenait de plus en plus étrange et il savait que la cause était cette fille. Même s'il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, Sauron comprit qu'il semblait méfiant envers elle.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Seigneur d'Angmar, ne pouvant pas lui mentir, dut avouer la vérité.

- Je n'ai pas confiance en elle. Elle se sert de vous afin de mieux vous trahir. Bien que son père soit mort, elle restera sa fille.

- Ton raisonnement est bon mais… ne discute pas mes ordres, ajouta-t-il sévèrement.

Le Roi Sorcier s'inclina. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres décidait, personne ne devait le contredire mais le Nazgùl pensait qu'avoir une petite conversation avec la jeune fille serait idéale.

Il parcoura les couloirs jusqu'à la bibliothèque où elle se trouvait avec Gryoth. La jeune servante, en le voyant arriver, se leva et s'inclina en signe de respect mais surtout de soumission en sachant qu'elle n'était pas censée être en ce lieu, tandis que Léhonora resta plongée dans son gros volume. Oh, bien sûr qu'elle l'avait remarqué mais elle préférait la provocation que l'obéissance.

- Cesse ton petit jeu Princesse. Tu ne gagneras pas. Jamais tu ne pourras le duper.

- Vous voulez parier ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement en leva son regard vers lui.

Quand cela n'était pas Sauron, c'était son Second qui la mettait hors d'elle. Elle se leva et répondit avec le plus grand des sérieux :

- Je ne joue pas. Contrairement à votre Maître qui s'amuse avec ses victimes, moi, je les achève sur-le-champ, je n'aime pas perdre mon temps.

- Eldariel, murmura son amie, arrête !

Mais la jeune fille ne la regarda pas. Ses yeux d'un gris orage étaient remplis de haine et de vengeance. Certes, en l'exprimant, elle risquait de gros ennuis mais elle préférait cela plutôt que de jouer la fille docile.

- Tente la moindre action contre mon Maître et tu auras affaire à moi.

- Est-ce une menace ? Vous ne me faites pas peur.

Le Seigneur d'Angmar l'attrapa par la gorge et la força à s'agenouiller devant lui.

- Il t'a peut-être prise dans son lit mais sache que toutes ses maîtresses ont fini sous ma lame.

Et il la lâcha avant de quitter la salle.

Gryoth resta sans voix. Ainsi donc, ils étaient passés à l'acte. Elle aurait pensé être prévenue.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? demanda-t-elle un peu vexée.

Léhonora prit le temps de se relever et de s'asseoir. Décidément, il avait une poigne de fer.

- Il y a certaines choses que tu n'es pas cessée savoir. Si je me suis donné à lui, c'était parce que j'étais consentante. J'ai compris que jamais il ne me prendra par la force. Je l'ai fais languir jusqu'à l'extrême.

- C'est faux, lança Gryoth, c'est toi qui ne supportais plus d'attendre.

La Princesse fut surprise, non pas de ses paroles qui étaient vraies, mais de son ton. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait ainsi. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était en colère. Il y avait de quoi.

- Ecoute, je vis ma vie comme je l'entends. Et si je veux partager son lit, c'est mon affaire, pas le tien. De plus, il s'agit de ma vie privée et tu n'as pas à t'y insérer.

- Je t'ai juré allégeance Eldariel. Et je me dois de te protéger, de te prévenir que, lorsqu'il aura ce qu'il voudra, il n'hésitera pas à t'abandonner.

Léhonora respira un bon coup. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'énerve, elle prenait les Fleurs de Virginité, il n'y avait pas de quoi paniquer. Gryoth comprit qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas et savait que cela ne servirait à rien d'insister.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, la servante devait faire la lessive et son amie, comme d'habitude, décida de l'aider. A deux, cela allait plus vite mais Léhonora avait la tête ailleurs. Elle repensait sans cesse à cette nuit et elle était prête à recommencer.

Elle reçu soudain de l'eau qui la sortit de ses pensées. Afin de se venger, elle en renvoya à Gryoth et une bataille d'eau éclata, ce qui provoqua la colère des quelques domestiques présents. Comprenant qu'elles étaient de trop, elles s'engouffrèrent dans les couloirs et se moquaient bien de l'impression qu'elles pouvaient donner.

Elles coururent comme des furies quand Léhonora percuta brutalement un homme à un croisement et, sous la surprise, son amie lui fonça dedans et tout les trois tombèrent à terre. Elles comprirent que leur amusement venait de prendre fin. L'homme s'était remit debout avant elles et lorsqu'elles s'aperçurent de qui il s'agissait, leurs éclats de rire cessèrent, Gryoth s'inclina et Léhonora recula. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait devant elles.

Il les regarda mi en colère, mi amusé. Qu'allait-il faire ? Les punir ? Elles l'ignoraient mais souhaitaient intérieurement qu'il décide vite de la sentence et déclara d'une voix à donner des frissons dans le dos :

- Que je ne vous reprenne plus à courir ainsi dans ma demeure, est-ce clair ?

Les deux jeunes adolescentes répondirent d'une seule et unique voix

- Oui Seigneur.

Et il partit mais Léhonora avait remarqué son regard de désir envers elle au moment où il l'avait regardé. Gryoth se releva.

- Etonnant ! J'aurai pensé à tout sauf à cela.

Son amie fut de son avis mais ne répondit pas.

Gryoth la conduisit à l'endroit où se trouvait sa chambre en affirmant qu'elle voulait changer sa robe. Elles descendirent un long escalier et la Princesse s'étonna qu'elle puisse vivre si loin sous terre.

La servante ouvrit une porte et entrèrent dans une pièce où des lits de camp étaient installés. Elles la traversèrent et allèrent dans une autre salle identique. C'étaient les appartements des domestiques, une salle pour les hommes, l'autre pour les femmes. Léhonora fut complètement renversée.

- Et tu vis ici ?

- Depuis toujours. J'ai l'habitude, tu sais.

Une onde de colère traversa les yeux de Léhonora.

- Oui, et bien si tu es ma servante, il va falloir changer certaines choses.

Et elle sortit d'un pas rapide, son amie derrière elle, affirmant qu'elle ne pouvait rien changer, que cela était perdu d'avance. Mais quand Léhonora avait décidé, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'agir.

Sa colère et sa détermination se lisaient dans son regard mais cela n'empêcha pas le Roi Sorcier de l'arrêter à son arrivée à la porte du bureau de Sauron. Apparemment, il était occupé avec un espion qui l'avait extrêmement déçu. La jeune fille décida d'attendre malgré le regard d'inquiétude de son amie et de haine du Seigneur d'Angmar qui ne souhaitait pas que son Maître la reçoive.

Une bonne demie heure passa avant qu'un homme ensanglanté sorte de la pièce et Léhonora commença presque à regretter d'être venue en voyant les yeux de braise de Sauron, qui n'indiquait pas sa bonne humeur, bien au contraire. Mais quand son regard se posa sur la fille, il sembla s'apaiser et lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle hésita mais la tête haute, elle entra.

Il ferma la porte et lui fit face.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? demanda-t-il calmement.

- J'ai vu dans quelles circonstances vit Gryoth et sachez que cela me déplait. Je vous demande de l'installer ailleurs.

Sauron se rapprocha d'elle en souriant.

- Très bien. Elle prendra ton ancienne chambre. Cela te convient-il ?

En réalité, elle fut surprise de la rapidité des événements.

- Oui.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent tandis qu'il s'avança encore plus près. Si près qu'elle sentit son souffle sur elle.

- Tu continue à me vouvoyer ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

- Cela vous déplait-il ? ironisa-t-elle.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit et l'embrassa. Une de ses mains passa dans sa longue chevelure tandis que l'autre descendit sur sa hanche. Léhonora frissonna lorsqu'il lui donna des baisers dans son cou, il avait remarqué qu'elle y était très sensible.

Puis, il s'arrêta.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? demanda la jeune fille en mettant ses mains sous son torse.

Il se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Patiente ce soir bébé.

- Tu sais que cela n'est pas une de mes qualités, plaisanta-t-elle.

Sauron ferma la porte à clé afin que personne ne puisse les importuner et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras en l'allongeant sur le canapé. Leur respiration s'accéléra tandis qu'il remonta sa main sous sa robe mais ses baiser se furent plus violents et Léhonora n'y prit pas du plaisir. Au contraire de la veille, il lui fit mal et il la coinça sous son corps mais elle n'osa pas se débattre.

Comprenant ce qu'il faisait et qu'il ne se contrôlait pas, il s'arrêta en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

- Pardonne-moi ! Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.

Léhonora le regardant en souriant, ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

La jeune fille sortit, les yeux pétillants de plaisir. Elle devait peut-être attendre ce soir mais la patience était une vertu, son père le lui avait si souvent répété. Dès lors, son sourire s'effaça. Chaque pensée de son père la faisait souffrir, il lui manquait tant. Elle avait juré de toujours se battre, de ne jamais abandonner. Il lui avait fait promettre de ne pas laisser la haine l'envahir. Résultat, elle s'était jetée dans les bras de celui qui l'avait assassiné. Elle aimait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle venait d'embrasser le Mal. Désormais, elle ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Peut-être que son père l'avait su ? Elle n'aura jamais la réponse.

Elle passa devant le Seigneur d'Angmar sans un seul regard et Gryoth la suivit. Elles passèrent le reste de la journée dans la bibliothèque. Léhonora se passionnait sur la version de la chute de Nùmenor faite par Sauron. Elle était légèrement différente mais elle l'admirait à sa juste valeur.

Le soir, après un dîner qu'elles avaient pris seules, Léhonora emmena son amie dans sa nouvelle chambre.

- Il t'aime. Il fait cela pour toi. Je le pensais incapable d'aimer mais son amour envers toi doit être fort.

- Je croyais que tu me désapprouvait ? Aurais-tu changé d'opinion ?

Gryoth ne sut pas quoi répondre, sauf :

- Il est tard. Au lit, dit-elle en la mettant presque à la porte en riant.

- Bonne nuit, répondit son amie avant de quitter la chambre.

En tout cas, la servante sut que Léhonora passera une très bonne nuit. Elle traversa le long couloir pour arriver jusqu'aux appartements de Sauron.

Léhonora se déshabilla et enfila sa robe de nuit. Elle coiffa sa chevelure, passa un coup d'eau sur le visage et se mit dans le lit. Elle s'engouffra sous les draps qui avaient une bonne odeur, une odeur de rose. Elle les sentit et s'endormit.

En arrivant dans la chambre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit en la voyant dormir. Il aimait la voir ainsi, elle était belle à voir. Il s'installa à sa place et la serra contre lui. A ce moment, il sentit une main prendre la sienne et comprit qu'elle ne dormait pas quand il était arrivé.

Elle se tourna face à lui. Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant qu'il ne prenne ses lèvres dans les siennes. Il se rapprocha d'elle en l'enlaçant et la pressa contre lui.

Deux jours plus tard, Sauron remit Shannara à Léhonora qui cacha sa joie de la retrouver mais il le comprit. Elle passa une bonne partie de la matinée dans la salle d'entraînement. C'était là que Gryoth la trouva. Son épée était le prolongement d'elle-même, elle était une partie de son âme. La lame était aiguisée et Gryoth n'aurait pas voulu être à la place de ceux qui l'avaient reçu.

Léhonora s'arrêta quand elle aperçu que le Roi Sorcier venait de pénétrer dans la salle. Il cherchait vraiment les ennuis. La jeune fille était consciente qu'il ne l'appréciait pas et cela était réciproque. Ses longs cheveux détachés collaient sur son visage et leur ondulation était plus voyante que d'ordinaire.

Le Seigneur d'Angmar s'approcha d'elle en ignorant Gryoth qui se tenait près de son amie, l'air inquiète. Cela n'était jamais bon signe quand il était là. La provocation était la seule défense de Léhonora à sa présence, ne rien faire serait pire et il profitait de cette faiblesse, de cette peur qu'elle éprouvait lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule avec lui.

- Que voulez-vous ? attaqua-t-elle.

Il resta silencieux. Elle n'avait rien fait qui méritait d'être punit et le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait accepté à la présence de Gryoth dans la salle d'entraînement alors que ce lieu était interdit aux serviteurs.

- Je pense qu'avoir ton arme est une mauvaise idée. Jamais mon Maître n'aurait dû te la remettre.

- Il n'a pas demandé votre avis sur ce sujet alors vous n'avez rien à dire.

Pour toute réponse, il tira son épée et Léhonora recula sous la surprise de son geste.

- Surveille tes paroles !

- Si vous la voulez, venez vous-même la chercher.

Elle avait prononcé des paroles de trop mais elle le comprit trop tard. Gryoth s'éloigna brutalement au moment au le Seigneur d'Angmar attaqua la Princesse. Léhonora para son coup tant bien que mal. Jamais elle n'avait été confronté à lui mais savait d'avance qu'elle avait perdu.

Elle se défendit mais ses attaques répétitives commençaient à la fatiguer. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle baisse sa garde, sans Sauron dans les parages, c'était la mort qui l'attendait. L'épuisement se fit ressentir et le Nazgùl joua sur cela. Il lui arracha son arme en lui entaillant le bras droit. Elle hurla sous la douleur qu'avait provoqué la lame et s'effondra sur le sol gelé. Sa vue était trouble sous la souffrance qu'elle éprouvait et elle entendit le bruit de deux lames qui s'entrechoquaient. Elle sentit des bras puissants la soulever. Puis plus rien. Le noir.


	7. Douleur d'une trahison

Douleur d'une trahison

Sa température avait augmenté dangereusement, ce qui entraîna du délire dans le sommeil de la jeune fille. Mais Sauron avait vite agit et maîtrisait la situation en maudissant intérieurement son Second. Il était conscient que lui et elle se provoquaient sans cesse, les rares moments sans problèmes étaient lorsqu'il était lui-même présent. Il fallait bien que cet accident arrive à un moment ou à un autre. Léhonora avait la fâcheuse tendance à attaquer, même quand cela n'était pas forcément nécessaire mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait comprit, elle cherchait seulement à se protéger en agissant ainsi.

Même s'il ne l'affirmait pas en publique, il remerciait intérieurement Gryoth d'avoir agit. Léhonora n'aurait pas fait le poids face au seigneur d'Angmar. Il l'aurait achevé sans hésitation. Sauron ignorait comme faire cesser cette querelle mais en attendant de trouver une solution adéquate, il devra les surveiller.

La jeune fille se réveilla durant la nuit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était à ses cotés, soulagé de la voir sortir de son sommeil. Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

Léhonora hocha les épaules. A vrai dire, elle avait une affreuse migraine.

- J'ai connu pire. Je survivrai, n'es pas d'inquiétude.

- Je suis navré de ce qui s'est passé. J'aurais dû me douter que mon geste serait mal vu de sa part.

- Ne t'excuse pas. Je l'ai provoqué.

Sauron l'embrassa. Il avait eu le récit de la servante et devait admettre qu'elle aurait dû tenir sa langue mais il ne parvenait pas à le lui reprocher. Elle avait son caractère et il ne voulait pas le changer, il l'aimait telle qu'elle était, intrépide et sauvage.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et quitta la chambre afin de la laisser se reposer. Il ferma la porte avec précaution en ordonnant à l'haradrim se trouvant là de surveiller la chambre. Personne ne devait entrer hormis Gryoth et que, si Léhonora souhaitait sortir, de veiller sur elle jusqu'à son retour. L'homme s'inclina et obéit.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se dirigea vers les écuries, prépara son étalon et partit en direction du chantier où il savait trouver son Second. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'arriver à destination car il croisa le Roi Sorcier.

En voyant son air mécontent, il comprit. Depuis l'accident, il n'avait pas décroché un mot.

- Je t'envois en Gondor, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance là-bas depuis que je contrôle les deux Royaumes des Hommes. Tu dirigeras les opérations en attendant mon arrivé avec ma future épouse.

- Vous allez l'épouser ? demanda soudainement le Nazgùl.

Sauron eut un regard froid et répondit d'un ton sec :

- Je ne lui en ai pas encore fais part et sache que cette décision ne te reviens pas. Je te demande seulement de m'obéir.

Le Roi Sorcier inclina la tête. Il savait pertinemment pour quelle raison il l'éloignait, il ne souhaitait pas qu'un tel accident se reproduise. Il ne voulait pas contrarier son Maître, alors il partira même s'il n'appréciait pas le fait qu'il demeure seul avec la jeune fille.

Léhonora sentit son amant se glisser sous les draps. Apparemment, il sortait de la salle de bain car sa peau était humide ainsi que ses cheveux qu'elle sentit lorsqu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il la prit contre lui en faisant attention à son bras et ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil.

- Léhonora, appela-t-on. Léhonora.

La jeune fille fut réveillée par cet étrange appel dont elle ignorait l'origine. Près d'elle, Sauron dormait profondément et ne semblait pas perturbé par cette voix. Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre. Elle connaissait cette voix douce et apaisante, et la suivit. Elle la mena hors de la tour, à l'endroit même où son père avait été tué.

Léhonora regarda le lieu sinistre et sombre. Elle était seule jusqu'au moment où un homme apparut.

- Papa ? Mais…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase tant cela semblait irréel. Il était mort, elle avait vu son sang sur le pendentif et la lame de Sauron. Elle voulu sauter dans ses bras mais il l'a stoppa en levant la main.

- Tu es un esprit, c'est cela ? C'est les Valar qui t'envois ?

Le regard d'Aragorn se fit menaçant et sa voix fut froide.

- Tu nous as tous trahis.

- Quoi ? fit-elle, surprise par ses paroles auxquelles elle ne s'y était pas attendue.

- Tu es une traite envers les tiens.

Léhonora secoua la tête, refusant ces paroles. Puis, elle sentit des bras l'agrippèrent par la taille. Des mains osseuses aux griffes à la place des ongles. La jeune fille cria et supplia son père :

- Non, pourquoi ? Papa ne me fait pas cela…

- Je ne peux pas te laisser continuer ainsi.

Léhonora hurla de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit les griffes la lacérer. Le sang coula sur elle en souillant sa robe de nuit blanche. Elle cria à s'en casser la voix, quand soudain :

- Léhonora, réveille-toi !

La jeune fille se redressa brusquement. Des bras l'attrapèrent afin de la serrer contre un corps puissant. Léhonora se débattit durant quelque temps jusqu'au moment où elle finit par se calmer.

Le lendemain, elle demeura silencieuse et extrêmement calme, contrairement à son habitude et Sauron s'inquiéta. Quel était ce rêve qui l'avait tant traumatisé ? Il essaya d'en savoir plus mais en vain, elle refusa de parler. Alors, il tenta auprès de Gryoth.

Un serviteur entra dans la salle d'entrainement où se trouvaient les deux jeunes filles. Léhonora continua, elle était en sueur, épuisée mais elle s'en moquait. Son amie la pria de s'arrêter mais sut que cela ne servirait à rien.

- Gryoth, le Maître veux te voir tout de suite dans son bureau.

Elle le regarda, se demandant si cela était vrai. Pourquoi voudrait-il la voir ? Cependant, elle n'insista pas et se dirigea vers le bureau du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle frappa et entra après avoir eu son consentement.

- N'ai pas peur. Je veux juste savoir si Léhonora t'a parlé de son rêve, si elle t'a fait part de ses craintes.

- Non Seigneur, elle ne m'a rien dit. Elle n'a pas lâché son épée depuis ce matin et elle va finir par s'écrouler à l'allure où elle va mais elle ne m'écoute pas.

Sauron resta silencieux durant quelques instants avant de rompre le silence.

- Je te demande de savoir ce qui c'est passé et de m'en faire part ensuite. Tu peux partir.

La servante s'inclina.

- Je le ferai Seigneur, dit-elle avant de sortir.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui confiait une mission et de le voir si inquiet pour une personne. Il était différent lorsqu'il était avec Léhonora, comme un autre homme mais sa froideur et sa cruauté se faisaient tout de même ressentir.

En arrivant dans la salle, la Princesse se trouvait à genoux, les yeux fermés. Ses cheveux coulaient sur son visage et des gouttes de sueurs se mêlèrent aux faibles larmes.

- Tu devrais te reposer.

- Je vais bien, mentit-elle.

Elle leva son regard vers son amie.

- Que te voulait-il ? Tu as des ennuis ?

Gryoth secoua la tête. Elle s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à se relever. Léhonora savait pour quelle raison il avait voulu la voir. Elle devait sortir. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air et quitta précipitamment la salle d'entraînement.

Depuis quelques jours déjà elle avait mal au cœur, souvent accompagné par des bouffés de chaleur. Elle avait, jusqu'à présent, réussit à le cacher mais elle su que cela serait de courte durée. Léhonora s'assit sur les marches et son amie l'imita. Elle ne la questionna mais la Princesse comprit qu'elle souhaitait une explication à ses malaises et elle posa sa main sur son ventre.

Gryoth ne montra aucune expression à cette découverte sauf :

- Le sait-il ?

Le silence de son amie évoquait beaucoup de chose. Sauron l'ignorait. La servante n'aurait pas cru que cela arriverait un jour mais elle savait que Léhonora finirait pas arrêter de prendre les Fleurs de Virginité. Cependant, des questions demeurèrent en suspend, était-ce un oubli ou était-ce volontaire ?

- Je voulais un enfant depuis longtemps, après avoir cessé de me dire que je déteste Sauron, mais j'avais peur. Je n'ai que dix-sept ans et je ne me sentais pas capable d'assumer cela. Dans mon rêve, mon père a voulu me détruire car il savait que je portais un enfant. Il a essayé de me tuer pour l'héritier que j'ai en moi.

- Cela n'était qu'un rêve, le reflet de tes peurs. Tu feras une bonne mère, je le sais.

- Mais je ne suis pas encore prête à cela, répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Gryoth promit de garder le secret mais mentir au Seigneur des Ténèbres était une lourde tâche. Elle lui parlera du rêve mais pas du bébé, elle avait fait allégeance à Léhonora et se devait de la respecter.

Cette nuit-là, Léhonora refusa de se donner à Sauron et le fit savoir d'une façon plutôt violente. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher sa main de se rabattre sur lui car il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Elle l'inquiétait.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Je veux le savoir.

Léhonora se dégagea de son étreinte et se coucha sur le coté. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'observa un moment puis se coucha à son tour.

- J'ai vu mon père, avoua-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Je suis une traite à ses yeux et à tous ceux de mon sang. Il a voulu me tuer en disant qu'il ne pouvait pas me laisser continuer. Je suis une injure pour lui et pour tous les miens.

Sauron se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. La jeune fille se redressa. Un lourd silence tomba jusqu'au moment où il fut rompu par le froissement de la robe de Léhonora qui s'approcha de son amant.

Il se retourna face à elle.

- Tu en souffres. Tu souffres d'être loin des tiens.

Léhonora baissa la tête.

- Je te rends ta liberté Léhonora. Vas-t-en !

La jeune fille releva son regard vers lui, surpris par ses paroles. N'avait-il pas comprit la raison qui la poussait à vouloir rester ?

- Je ne veux pas te retenir.

- Ecoute-moi bien. Si j'avais voulu partir, je l'aurais fais depuis bien longtemps. C'est mon choix de rester à tes cotés, plus rien ne m'attend, tu m'as tout pris. Mais tu me donnes bien plus.

Elle l'embrassa et lui murmura :

- Je ne veux pas partir.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'attrapa par la taille et la souleva afin de la mettre sur le lit.

Le lendemain matin, Léhonora sentit la chaleur des draps sur sa peau nue et une main la caressa dans le dos ce qui lui donna un frisson. Son amant lui fit des baisers dans le cou. Il la sentir frémir sous ses doigts chauds, puis il s'arrêta. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec des yeux de désir.

- Viens avec moi. Quelqu'un désire te voir.

Léhonora fronça les sourcils et se leva pour s'habiller et le suivre.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres la conduisit dans des sous-sols, des cachots. Qui voulait la voir ? Elle ne connaissait pas les prisonniers demeurant dans la tour et la grotte n'était plus « habitée » depuis la fuite de ses amis. L'air était froid et humide. La jeune fille resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Sauron s'en aperçu et il détacha sa cape afin de la mettre sur les épaules de la Princesse.

- Mon Second l'a trouvé errant sur mes terres au moment où il s'apprêtait à remplir sa mission, il n'a pas cherché à se défendre. Il a juste demandé à te voir.

- Il n'a pas été maltraité mais il restera attaché aux chaînes, affirma le Seigneur d'Angmar.

Sauron ouvrit la porte du cachot et la jeune fille entra.

- Meneldil, s'écria-t-elle en accourant à lui.

- Mon Second restera derrière la porte pour te l'ouvrir, moi, j'ai du travail. Nous nous verrons plus tard.

Et il referma la porte.

La jeune fille regarda son ami, furieuse qu'il ait risqué sa vie pour elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de venir ici ? Tu es complètement inconscient. Tu cherches la mort ?

- Je ne cessais de m'inquiéter pour toi depuis la nuit dernière. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi.

Léhonora eut un léger rire.

- Cela m'étonnerait. Je suis assez libre ici, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser. Je vais trouver un moyen de te faire sortir.

- Viens avec moi.

- Non, je suis bien auprès de lui.

Les yeux de Meneldil virèrent au gris orage, le regard de colère des Dùnedain. Avait-il bien comprit ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Les rumeurs seraient-elles vraies ? Elle l'aimait.

- Tu nous as tous trahis. Crois-tu que les sentiments que tu as envers lui sont réciproques ? Il se sert de toi.

- Epargne-moi tes sermons ? Je ne veux pas te perdre mais mon choix est déjà fait.

- C'est trop tard. Comment oses-tu souiller le sang qui coule en toi ? Ta trahison te coûtera chère. Jamais je n'aurais pu croire cela de ta part.

Léhonora ne répondit pas, désorientée. Elle recula, son malaise la reprit mais ne le fit pas voir. Elle mit sa main sur son ventre et tenta de bien respirer. Elle frappa à la porte du cachot afin que le Sorcier d'Angmar la fasse sortir.

- Tu es enceinte n'est-ce pas ? Comment as-tu osé ?

- Cela suffit. Laisse-moi ! Ouvrez la porte ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle sentit un vertige la prendre et s'appuya contre le mur. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la porter. Des bras l'attrapèrent et la remontèrent à la surface. Le Roi Sorcier l'aidait à contrecœur mais s'il refusait, son Maître serait en colère et il se rapprochera encore plus d'elle.

Léhonora ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait mal à la tête et une affreuse migraine la torturait. Elle roula sur le coté en s'enfouissant dans les couvertures. Une main passa dans ses cheveux.

- Pourquoi tu es aussi mal Léhonora ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Je… je ne peux pas te le dire. Je suis fatiguée. S'il te plait, laisse-moi un peu seule.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'insista pas. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et quitta la chambre. La jeune fille resta un long moment seule, allongée sur le lit à pleurer sur son sort. Sa famille perdue ainsi que ses plus proches amis, sans compter son amour interdit qui la condamnait aux yeux des siens. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cela ? Elle méritait une vie avec un homme qu'elle aimait et de ses enfants.

Un frappement à la porte la sortit de ses pensées et Gryoth entra.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fait préparer nos chevaux. Il m'a demandé de t'emmener en balade. Il n'aime pas te savoir enfermer ainsi, surtout qu'il ignore ce qui te met dans cet état. Tu devrais lui dire.

- Pas maintenant. Je vais d'abord faire libérer Meneldil, ce qui sera dure, et afin de le rendre de bonne humeur après, je lui dirais.

- C'est très stratégique ton système, ironisa-t-elle.

La Princesse eut un petit rire et décida de se lever.

Cette sortie lui fit le plus grand bien. Elles avaient chevauché hors du Mordor durant quelques heures, faisant des courses et Léhonora lui apprit des bases de défense, n'ayant que seule épée, elles ne pouvaient pas s'attaquer mais elles essayèrent comme même.

Puis, elles se posèrent sur un tronc d'arbre et discutèrent en riant ce qui fit du bien aux deux jeunes filles.

- Dis-moi, qui t'as apprit à te battre ainsi ? Tu es… sauvage quand tu tiens une arme. Je comprends pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est retrouvé à terre. J'ai beaucoup aimé cela.

- C'est mon père qui m'a tout enseigné. J'ai commencé avec une petite épée dès mes trois ans et j'ai eu Shannara pour mes sept ans, l'année où j'ai décidé de le suivre au combat avec les Rôdeurs.

Elle se pencha et lui murmura en souriant :

- En fait, je l'ai suivit en cachette. Si tu avais vu sa tête.

Son amie rit. Elle restèrent là jusqu'au moment où la nuit tomba. Elles rentrèrent calmement à la tour. La Princesse sut que cette promenade lui avait fait du bien car elle en avait oublié ses légers malaises dus à la grossesse et se sentait bien pour enfin l'avouer à son amant ainsi que de lui expliquer les Fleurs de Virginité, il méritait de savoir la vérité.

Elles laissèrent les chevaux devant la tour en sachant que des serviteurs s'en occuperont. Elles montèrent dans la tour afin de regagner la chambre de Léhonora. Elles discutèrent librement mais tout se stoppa lorsqu'elles aperçurent Sauron près de la fenêtre, coléreux.

Il se tourna vers elles et Gryoth prit peur en voyant son regard mais la Princesse resta indifférente, elle s'y était habituée depuis longtemps et de toute façon, elle avait le « don » de le calmer, comme il le disait.

- Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, répondit Léhonora.

Sauron s'avança, menaçant.

- Sors ! ordonna-t-il à Gryoth.

Celle-ci ne le fit pas dire deux fois et quitta la chambre avec un regard d'inquiétude sur son amie. Léhonora l'attrapa par la taille et embrassa sur cou. Elle défit son haut en caressant son torse.

- Qu'est-ce qui te met dans un tel état ? Mon cousin te pose-t-il des ennuis ?

Soudain, sans qu'elle ne puisse s'y attendre, elle sentit sa main l'attraper par le cou, le serrant mais pas de trop.

- Tu m'as trahis.

Elle lui prit le poignet afin de le faire lâcher prise.

- Tu me fais mal. Arrête !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres la jetant au sol. Elle se releva tant bien que mal, elle avait apprit à ne jamais rester en situation d'infériorité en face d'un ennemi.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es devenu fou.

Sauron la frappa brutalement. La jeune fille ne comprit pas ce qui lui prenait. Savait-il pour l'enfant ? Elle en doutait car il n'agirait de cette façon. Il l'a prit par le bras et continua à la frapper en l'envoyant à travers la chambre. Léhonora était sonnée, sa tête saignait et ses os lui faisaient mal. Elle tenta de se relever mais encore une fois, il l'attrapa et elle passa par la fenêtre en retombant brutalement sur le balcon de pierre noire. Des morceaux de verre l'entouraient et ses plaies étaient innombrables. Sa robe déchirée était tâchée de sang. Elle resta au sol, épuisée, son corps la torturait affreusement.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avança vers elle et lui jeta les dernières Fleurs de Virginité qu'elle avait caché.

- Je… je peux tout t'expliquer, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois croire ?

Et il quitta la chambre, la haine dans le regard.

- Je t'en pris, ne me laisse pas.

Elle tenta de se relever mais elle n'en eut pas la force. Elle sentit des mains l'attraper. Ni tenant plus, Léhonora se jeta dans les bras de son amie.


	8. Est ce un rêve

Est-ce un rêve…

Gryoth aida son amie à se remettre debout afin de l'amener sur le lit et de pouvoir soigner ses blessures. Cependant, la Princesse refusa et lui demanda de faire en sorte que trois chevaux soient près à partir. Elle savait par la servante que Sauron avait quitté le Mordor et cela lui donnait un avantage.

- Eldariel, tes blessures doivent être soignées. Pense au bébé.

La jeune fille s'assit avec peine sur le lit et la supplia du regard.

- Fais ce que je te dis. S'il te plait.

Gryoth connaissait son entêtement et savait d'avance que, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne l'écoutera pas.

Léhonora attendit quelques minutes après le départ de la servante avant de quitter la chambre, l'épée avec elle. Les hommes de Sauron ne s'attardèrent pas à son passage, se contentent de lui lancer un bref regard haineux. Apparemment, toute la tour semblait être au courant de ce qui s'était passé.

Elle se repéra bien vite et réussit tant bien que mal à descendre jusqu'aux cachots. La montée risque d'être plus pénible. Elle se devait de le libérer sinon le Seigneur des Ténèbres le tuera, elle ne pouvait plus négocier une quelconque sortie de son cousin.

Après avoir forcé un garde à lui ouvrir la porte, Léhonora pénétra dans le cachot.

- Par les Valar, que t'as-t-il fait ? s'inquiéta Meneldil en voyant son état.

- Plus tard pour les explications. Je te fais sortir d'ici.

Sans poser plus de questions, il l'aida à remonter. Intérieurement, il se promit de lui faire payer les souffrances qu'il lui a fait subir. Léhonora avait du mal à marcher et son ami l'aida du mieux qu'il pouvait.

A l'extérieur de la tour, Gryoth attendait avec trois chevaux.

- C'est de la folie, dit-elle. Il te traquera jusqu'au bout.

La Princesse leva son regard, qui exprimait sa douleur, vers elle.

- S'il m'aime, il le fera.

Ils passèrent par les montagnes afin d'éviter la porte et les gardes. Peu après, ils furent hors du Mordor.

Léhonora parla peu, cachant la douleur due aux blessures. Plusieurs fois, Meneldil voulu les voir pour essayer d'apaiser sa souffrance mais elle refusait. Sa tête lui tournait et elle avait souvent des nausées. Ils devaient s'arrêter souvent afin qu'elle puisse se reposer mais ils étaient encore beaucoup trop proche du Mordor pour faire de longs arrêts surtout que Meneldil sentait une présence autour d'eux, il ignorait ce que c'était mais se promit de le découvrir. Parfois, Meneldil prenait sa cousine avec lui sur son cheval afin qu'ils avancent plus vite mais c'était du repos et de soins qu'elle avait besoin.

Un soir, Léhonora se réveilla et vit son ami debout, l'épée à la main. Elle se leva avec peine sans déranger Gryoth qui dormait.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda gravement.

- Retourna t'allonger…

Mais il fut interrompu par un bruit dans les broussailles. Le Dùnadan fit reculer sa cousine et fut prêt à attaquer… un chat.

- Zakara, s'écria Léhonora réveillant ainsi Gryoth.

La chatte sauta dans les bras de sa maîtresse en miaulant. Un chat. C'était un chat qui les suivait et il n'avait même pas été capable de s'en apercevoir. Quelle honte pour un Dùnadan. Léhonora s'en rendit compte et sourit.

- C'est peut être la chatte à Sauron mais je crois qu'elle est plus attachée à moi qu'à lui.

Les trois amis rirent mais la Princesse sentit ses jambes fléchir et Meneldil la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol. Il l'aida à s'asseoir tandis qu'elle portait ses bras autour de son ventre. Ses cotes avaient été froissées par la violence qu'avait fait preuve son amant. Son cousin comprit que cela risquait d'avoir de lourdes conséquences sur la grossesse surtout si elle refusait de se faire soigner.

Le Seigneur d'Angmar venait de s'apercevoir de la grandeur des pouvoirs de son Maître, beaucoup trop puissant. Il avait forcé la terre à trembler, elle s'était ouverte en formant un gouffre jusqu'au magma créé par le volcan. Il l'avait fait chauffé jusqu'à ce que même la roche ne supporte plus la chaleur et qu'elle finisse par fondre.

Une fois la colère passée, il se tourna vers son Second.

- Où est-elle ? Retrouve-la moi !

- Non, répondit simplement et avec calme le Roi Sorcier.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le regarda, surprit par ces paroles. C'était la première fois qu'il s'opposait à lui. Que lui prenait-il ?

- Laissez-lui du temps. Après ce qui s'est passé, il est naturel qu'elle soit partie. Elle se protège en agissant ainsi.

- En évadant son cousin en même temps ? C'est sûr, ironisa-t-il.

- Cela lui a donné une occasion, certes, mais… les blessures que vous lui avez fais subir risque de la tuer.

Sauron eut un rire méprisant.

- Pas avec les Dùnedain à ses cotés. Elle se risque rien.

- Je ne parlais pas seulement d'elle mais de l'enfant qu'elle porte.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres perdit son regard de colère pour faire place à celui de surprise et de regret soudain. Pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dit ? Et comment cela pouvait-il être possible étant donné qu'elle prenait les Fleurs de Virginité ?

- Vous ne lui avez pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer. Vous l'avez battu sans connaître les raisons de son comportement.

- J'ai comme l'impression que tu la défends.

- Et cela sera l'unique fois, assura-t-il, au début, son but était de ne pas vous donner d'héritier mais ensuite, cela fut par crainte d'avoir un enfant. Elle a à peine dix-sept ans, songez à cela.

Sur cela, il le laissa à ses réflexions.

Sauron dut admettre qu'il n'avait pensé qu'à lui et que jamais il ne s'était vraiment soucié de ce que ressentait Léhonora. Il ne s'intéressait qu'au plaisir qu'il prenait avec elle en refusant de voir l'amour qu'il lui portait et il l'a blessé car il n'acceptait pas le fait qu'il pouvait aimer. Mais à présent, il comprit qu'il l'aimait. Il aimait la fille de son ennemi mort, celle qui pouvait encore le détruire mais qui ne le faisait pas. Il connaissait l'amour pour la première fois de sa vie et il risquait de le perdre par son acte commit lâchement.

Les trois cavaliers avaient pénétré en Rohan après plusieurs jours de chevauchée. Ils avançaient avec hâte car Léhonora ne supportait plus ce voyage. Son cousin la prenait avec lui sur sa monture, elle n'avait plus la force de rester en selle. Sa grossesse et ses blessures l'affaiblissaient de plus en plus et la fièvre avait fait son apparition. Zakara demeurait discrète sur sa présence mais faisait sentir son inquiétude.

Un soir, aucun des deux compagnons de Léhonora ne trouva le sommeil tant le sien était agité. Son amie, qui n'avait jamais osé parler avec le Dùnadan, se décida enfin.

- Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour elle. Ne la laissez pas souffrir ainsi.

- Je ne peux rien faire de plus que d'utiliser l'Athelas, je n'ai ni de bandes ni de matériels de soin.

Gryoth se leva soudainement.

- Vous êtes un Dùnadan, non ? Et, il y a sûrement un raccourci pour gagner notre destination. Vous avez dit qu'il fallait trois jours minimum, cela veut dire que nous pouvons le faire…

- Ecoutez-moi, s'écria-t-il brutalement, agacé par la jeune fille, cela n'est pas à vous de me dicter ma conduite. Si nous accélérons le pas, elle mourra, si nous empruntons l'autre chemin, ce seront les hommes de Sauron qui nous tomberons dessus.

- Cela suffit, dit une voix faible et rauque.

Ils se tournèrent vers Léhonora qui s'était réveillée. Elle ne souhaitait pas de querelle entre ses deux amis.

- Gryoth, Meneldil a raison. Il est mieux placé que toi pour décider de ce qui doit être fait. Tu ne connais pas les terres hors du Mordor. Tu dois te remettre à ses décisions.

La jeune fille les regarda gravement et se dirigea vers les arbres afin de s'isoler un peu. Pourquoi l'avait-elle fait venir si elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'elle pensait ?

Un bruit derrière elle la tira de ses pensées. C'était Léhonora.

- Ton cousin t'a demandé de te reposer. Te ne l'écoute pas mais, moi, je devrais ?

Son amie s'assit à coté d'elle sur le tronc d'arbre mort. Ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue !

- Tu n'as plus confiance en moi Eldariel ?

- Quoi ? Ne dis pas de bêtise. Meneldil sait ce qu'il fait, il connaît ces terres et moi aussi. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, sinon je ne t'aurais pas emmené, dit-elle en souriant.

Gryoth sourit à son tour et elles retournèrent auprès du faible feu.

Dès l'aube, Meneldil décida de réveiller les deux filles. Ils devaient partir, il avait un mauvais pressentiment mais Léhonora ne parvint pas à se lever, ses forces l'avaient abandonné et la fièvre s'était emparée d'elle. Il l'a prit sur sa monture et lancèrent les chevaux au galop. Ils devaient arriver le plus vite sinon ils ne pourront plus rien faire. Sa grossesse empirait son état et Meneldil se promit de voir mourir Sauron de ses propres mains même s'il devait y laisser sa vie.

Bien loin de là, une terre noire s'agita et un Seigneur ténébreux fit sentir sa colère mêlée à du chagrin que seul le Sorcier d'Angmar ressentit. Une troupe les suivait à travers le Mordor, armée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'apprêtait à rejoindre le Gondor afin de montrer sa puissance au monde des hommes ainsi, il pourra prouver à celle qu'il aimait son besoin, son envie d'être avec elle, il lui donnera, il fera tout pour la garder.

Tout était calme et silencieux, comme toutes les nuits. Certains guettaient dans les arbres, d'autres dans les buissons, les flèches prêtes à être encochées et les épées prêtes à égorger le moindre ennemi se présentant. Depuis déjà quelque jours, ils n'avaient repéré aucun signe de leur Ennemi mais il y avait peu, ils avaient repéré qu'il avait quitté ses terres pour le Gondor et leur méfiance s'était accrue au alentour de la cité. Ils discutèrent à voix basse quand soudain, ils entendirent des chevaux approcher au galop puis ralentir.

Un homme brun, menaçant, leur barra le passage en faisant signe à ses compagnons d'attaquer au moindre geste de sa part.

- Arrêtez-vous ! ordonna-t-il aux cavaliers.

Les trois chevaux s'arrêtèrent dont l'un ne portait aucun cavalier. Le meneur fit signe à son compagnon de rester en arrière et il s'avança à la lumière de la Lune.

- Meneldil, s'écria l'homme, je pensais ne jamais plus te revoir. Inconscient que tu es…

Mais il fut interrompu lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille. Halbarad la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne chute du cheval.

La lumière du soleil éblouissait ses yeux encore endormis, sa tête lui tournait mais moins qu'auparavant. Elle sentit des bandages autour d'elle et ne parvenait pas à se redresser. Elle se trouvait dans un lit confortable, bien chaud. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui était familier. Une fois que ses yeux se furent habitués à la lumière du jour, elle put voir une chambre richement décorée, sculptée dans du bois de forêt. Oui, elle la connaissait. Meneldil l'avait mené à destination.

Elle tenta de se redresser mais ses blessures encore trop récentes et sa grossesse qui s'était avancée, la forcèrent à rester allongée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ton grand-père pourra te laisser sortir dans quelques jours, dit une voix rassurante.

La femme Elfe à la chevelure noire s'avança vers le lit et s'y assit.

- Maman, fit Léhonora d'une voix au bord des larmes.

N'ayant cure de la douleur que lui procuraient encore ses blessures, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Arwen demeura silencieuse, se contentant de la serrer dans ses bras et de la réconforter, elle-même au bord des larmes de revoir sa fille vivante.

Quand elle a apprit que Sauron avait vaincu les Peuples Libres, elle a tenu tête à son père qui voulait la faire quitter la Terre du Milieu. Elle a refusé, elle s'était battue longtemps afin qu'il accepte son choix. Elle avait tant prié pour que les Valar sauvent sa fille, elle ignorait si elle était toujours en vie ou morte dans un des cachots du Seigneur de Ténèbres, si elle était torturée ou… .Arwen chassa ses sombres pensées qui l'avaient habité depuis si longtemps.

Elle embrassa sa fille, les joues rougis par les larmes.

- Meneldil et Gryoth, ils vont bien ?

Sa mère lui sourit.

- Epuisés mais ils ont vite récupéré. Vous êtes tout les trois en sécurité maintenant.

Dans la journée, malgré les protestations du Seigneur Elrond, ses amis étaient venus la voir dès qu'ils avaient appris son réveil. Ses compagnons de voyage furent les premiers et Gryoth ne la quittait pas des yeux. Puis, il y eu les Hobbits Merry et Pippin qui furent très joyeux de la revoir. Plus tard, le Prince Legolas, Gimli et Eomer lui rendirent une petite visite. Et la jeune fille put s'apercevoir que le Nain avait gardé son humour mais elle sut que cela était pour cacher sa peine. Mais la visite qui lui fit le plus plaisir était celle d'Eowyn. Elle était souvent dans les Maisons de Guérison afin d'aider les Elfes à soigner ceux qui venaient se réfugier à Fondcombe et Léhonora lui promit de venir l'aider.

Tard dans la soirée, elle eut la surprise de voir Halbarad, le Prince Imrahil, le Prince Faramir ainsi que des Dùnedain. Léhonora eut du mal à retenir ses larmes, elle aurait tant souhaité voir son père. Il l'aurait prit dans ses bras, il l'aurait réconforté avec ses paroles, sa douce voix, mais il n'était pas là.

Voyant son regard dans le vide, noyé par les larmes, Halbarad en conclu qu'il était temps de la laisser. Elle devait se reposer, même Gryoth sortit.

- Halbarad, appela la Princesse, reste un peu. S'il te plait !

Le Dùnadan ne refusa pas et s'assit près d'elle sur le lit.

- On-t-il comprit que je ne souhaitais pas toute cette attention ?

- Ils se sont tous inquiétés pour toi. Nous t'avons cru morte depuis qu'il avait reçu les pouvoirs qu'il avait réclamés.

- Pourtant… Meneldil ne me l'a pas fait comprendre ainsi. Vous pensez tous que je vous ai trahis, pourtant, je suis revenue non ?

Halbarad sut de quoi elle parlait. La rumeur avait fait le tour de la Terre du Milieu.

- Pour moi, quoique tu puisses décider, tu resteras ma petite cousine.

Puis il se leva.

- Repose-toi !

Il l'embrassa sur le front et partit. Léhonora, après son départ, se leva pour se diriger vers le balcon. Elle regarda le jardin éclairé par la lumière de la Lune. Le vent était léger et frais. Elle respira avec calme et tranquillité mais, depuis son réveil, elle ne cessait de penser à Sauron.

Le lendemain, Léhonora ne supportait plus de rester enfermée dans sa chambre et fini par se lever. Sa mère voulu l'en empêcher mais cela fut vain. Cependant, elle ne put pas se débarrasser de Gryoth qui rit.

- Ne crois pas que tu vas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement.

Son amie lui sourit, elle aurait beaucoup aimé voir son cousin mais Gryoth lui confirma qu'il était partit avec des éclaireurs. Ensuite, elle lui fit part de ce qu'elle avait fait durant son sommeil.

Elle avait visité Imladris avec sa mère et Meneldil. Elle avait fait connaissance de ses deux oncles Elladan et Elrohir.

- Et un homme bizarre est passé en coup de vent. Il était blanc…

- Gandalf, le Magicien Blanc. Il est vrai que cela m'a étonné de ne pas le voir mais il doit être quelque part dans la nature.

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent dans le jardin. Léhonora avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air frais. Ce jardin lui avait manqué mais il n'était plus le même. Les oiseaux ne chantaient plus comme avant, leur chant était triste et moins fréquents, seul le bruit de la cascade semblait demeurer intacte et apaisant.

Elles s'installèrent dans l'herbe fraîche au bord de l'eau. Jamais Léhonora n'aurait cru pouvoir revoir un jour Imladris mais son cœur n'était vraiment soulagé. Elle avait fui le Mordor, l'homme qu'elle aimait et cachait son enfant. Le reverra-t-elle ? Elle n'avait pas la réponse à cette question mais elle espérait que oui.

Soudain, elles entendirent un miaulement de chat pas loin.

- Zakara, il y a longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ma belle. Je remercie Sauron pour son remède contre l'allergie.

La chatte noire s'approcha de Léhonora qui la prit dans ses bras où elle se mit à ronronner. Son pelage était soyeux et brillant et ses yeux rouge comme le feu mais la jeune fille s'y était habituée.

- Ton grand-père ne souhaitait pas qu'elle entre dans ta chambre, même ta mère n'a pas pu le faire changer d'avis. Tu as de la chance d'avoir une mère comme elle.

- Elle doit bien t'apprécier si elle t'a fait visiter la ville.

Gryoth sourit.

- Elle est très gentille. Et très belle. Mais, le Seigneur Elrond ne m'aime pas vraiment. Il se méfie de moi.

Mais son amie la rassura. En ces temps de guerre, il était normal qu'il se méfie d'une inconnue. Il paraît que même Meneldil avait prit la défense de la jeune fille, ce qui fit rire Léhonora, avec les querelles qu'ils avaient eu, cela l'étonnait.

- Cela lui passera. Donne-lui du temps.

Un silence se fit. Puis Gryoth risqua une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Regrettes-tu d'être partie ?

Léhonora fixa l'eau. Le regrettait-elle ? Elle l'ignorait. Etre loin de Sauron lui faisait mal, si elle l'avait pu, jamais elle ne serait partit.

- Oui, finit-elle par répondre.

Son amie ne parut pas étonnée.

- Léhonora, appela-t-on.

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent et vit Arwen.

- Viens avec moi. Quelqu'un veut te voir.

Elle la regarda, étonnée. Elle avait pourtant l'impression d'avoir vu toute la ville défiler dans sa chambre. Qui manquait à l'appel ? Peut-être que Gandalf était de retour.

Toutes les trois retournèrent dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant une porte. Arwen s'arrêta en s'adressant à Gryoth.

- Léhonora doit m'accompagner seule. Attend-la ici !

- Oui, Dame Arwen.

Et elle s'assit sur un petit banc de pierre blanc pas très loin, après avoir prit Zakara avec elle.

- Qui veut me voir maman ? Gandalf serait-il revenu ?

Arwen secoua la tête, le regard embrumé de larmes.

- Non. Il s'agit d'une personne qui t'est chère à ton cœur.

La jeune fille fut de plus en plus étonnée. L'Elfe ouvrit la porte et un homme se trouvait dans la salle. Il avait une profonde cicatrice au visage. Il se leva de sa chaise pour s'approcher mais Léhonora l'arrêta, le souffle court. Comment cela pouvait être possible ? Les larmes coulèrent soudain sans retenu sur ses joues. La vérité fut dure à admettre après tout ce temps qui s'était écoulé et, sous le choc, une terrible nausée la prit. Elle empêcha l'homme de s'approcher et s'enfuit à travers les couloirs pour finir à genoux dans le jardin avec un affreux mal de cœur. Est-ce un rêve ce qu'elle vivait ?


	9. Ou un cauchemar

… ou un cauchemar ?

Elle avait prit appuie sur un arbre et ses sanglots redoublèrent en repensant à ce qu'elle avait subit. Elle s'était tournée vers Sauron parce qu'elle n'avait plus personne et maintenant, tout risquait de changer.

Elle sentit des bras la prendre par derrière et se débattit en suppliant cet homme de la lâcher.

- Regarde-moi Léhonora.

Mais au lieu d'un regard, il sentit sa main frapper sa joue. Léhonora s'était enfin retournée pour lui faire face et il leva ses yeux gris vers sa fille qu'il avait perdu depuis si longtemps.

- Tu m'as abandonné. Je t'ai cru mort, lança-t-elle froidement malgré ses sanglots.

Elle se dégagea brutalement de ses bras. Elle ne pensait pas qu'un jour elle aurait pu se comporter ainsi envers lui. Ils se regardèrent longtemps, lui, avec de la douceur dans les yeux, elle, avec de la colère et de la douleur.

Puis, elle dit dans un simple murmure :

- Prends-moi dans tes bras !

Aragorn ne le fit pas redire et la serra contre lui.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. La Lune était encore pâle mais ses compagnes brillaient telles des boules de feu. Léhonora avait finie par s'allonger sur l'herbe, la tête sur les genoux de son père qui lui caressait sa magnifique chevelure. Personne n'était venu les déranger, ils avaient besoins d'être seuls pendant un moment.

- Comment as-tu fais ? demanda soudain Léhonora.

Son père regarda les étoiles, se demandant lui-même comment il était parvenu à s'en sortir vivant. Cette nuit-là a été la plus terrible de toute sa vie car il a été contraint de laisser sa fille en Mordor. Il inspira un bon coup en y repensant à lui raconta ce qui s'était passé.

_« Flash Back »_

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, accompagné de deux Nazgùls, fit irruption dans le cachot d'Aragorn qui se redressa avec peine. Il avait beau être un Dùnadan de sang royal, il n'en restait pas moins un homme qui connaissait la souffrance. Sans un mot, Sauron fit signe de l'emmener et son prisonnier le suivit sans résistance car il était conscient que c'était sa fille qui risquait de payer pour sa révolte.

Ils quittèrent la grotte pour se diriger vers les collines. Il faisait noir et la nuit n'arrangeait rien à la situation en enfonçant le pays dans l'obscurité. Ils furent rejoint par le Roi Sorcier qui arriva sur son dragon. Une fois isolés, à l'écart des curieux et de ceux qui pourraient les déranger, le Seigneur des Ténèbres jeta Andùril aux pieds de son ennemi.

- Prends ton arme.

Aragorn s'exécuta, ne comprenant pas les intentions de Sauron.

- J'ai une proposition à te faire : accepte la liberté que je te rends en échange de ta fille, bien sûr, il ne te faudra pas chercher à la récupérer.

Involontairement, Aragorn eut un rire ironique. Se moquait-il de lui ? Jamais il n'abandonnera sa fille même s'il doit y laisser la vie. Il comprit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le craignait et ne souhaitait pas le garder dans son pays, alors, il trouva une solution.

- J'ai une autre proposition : si je te bats en combat singulier, libère Léhonora, si je pers, j'accepte sa captivité.

Il sut qu'il jouait gros mais savoir qu'il pouvait quitter cet endroit en la laissant derrière lui, lui était insupportable. Il préférait la savoir captive en sachant qu'il s'était battu pour obtenir sa libération. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres accepta et le duel commença.

Bien qu'Aragorn soit quelque peu blessait, il avait une grande expérience du combat mais Sauron ne voulait pas le voir gagner ni la fille partir. Alors, il laissa le dragon se charger de son ennemi. La créature l'attaqua en le blessant gravement. Aragorn à terre, elle pouvait facilement le considérer comme son dîner mais une épaisse brume se leva, dissimulant tout et Aragorn entendit une étrange voix :

- _Lève-toi ! Un Dùnadan ne s'abaisse jamais face à un ennemi. Fuit vers le Nord et réunit les tiens. Prépare-les pour le combat final._

Il sut qu'il s'agissait des Valar, ils agissaient afin qu'il puisse vivre et mener les Peuples Libres à la victoire, s'il pouvait en avoir une.

- Et ma fille ? Je refuse de l'abandonner.

-_ Nous la protégerons. Fuit, avant que notre magie se dissipe._

Avec peine, Aragorn se leva et fuit tant bien que mal le pays, le cœur gros de laisser sa fille.

_« Fin du flash back »_

Les prisonniers que Léhonora avaient libéré arrivèrent peu après lui à Fondcombe et sa survie était demeurée secrète. C'était pour cela que Meneldil ne lui avait rien dit quand il l'avait vu. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Sauron savait-il qu'il avait pu survivre ? Il lui avait mentit et elle s'était jetée dans ses bras.

La jeune fille sentit la main de son père sur son ventre et s'y attarder. Elle savait ce qu'il pensait, il croyait que Sauron l'avait violé pour qu'elle puisse porter son enfant mais cela était faux. Cependant, comment lui avouer la vérité ? Elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle était consciente de ce que représentait cet enfant mais elle l'aimait déjà.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda soudain son père.

La jeune fille prit sa main.

- Je ne veux pas le perdre. Ne me demande pas d'avorter, je ne le supporterai pas.

- Je ne t'oblige à rien. Mais cet enfant, qu'il soit fille ou garçon, est un danger pour nous tous si Sauron s'aperçoit de son existence, tu le sais.

Léhonora se releva avec peine. Ses blessures continuaient à la faire souffrir. Son père la prit par le bras afin de l'aider à se maintenir debout et comprit que la discussion était close et ne la força pas. Il savait qu'insister sur un sujet dont elle ne souhaitait pas parler aggravera la situation.

Cette nuit-là, Léhonora dormit mal. Elle mentait à ses amis, à ses parents et cela, elle ne le supportait pas mais tout révéler serait désastreux. Elle serait hait et rejetée. Comment aimer son Ennemi quand on aimait les siens ? N'y tenant plus, elle se leva, prit son châle et sortit de la chambre. Elle erra dans les couloirs durant une bonne partie de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue eut raison d'elle.

Le lendemain, elle sembla plus sereine mais ses proches surent qu'elle avait changé. Elle se faisait plus distante, n'aimant guère la compagnie et restant dans le silence. Seule Gryoth demeurait à ses cotés. En ayant vécu en Mordor, elle était la seule à pouvoir la comprendre. La Princesse prit la direction des écuries afin d'y trouver son ami le plus fidèle, Silmanarë. Elle siffla et il répondit joyeusement. Léhonora accouru vers l'étalon blanc.

- Bonjour mon beau. Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué.

L'étalon secoua la tête en tapant du sabot. Lui aussi était heureux de revoir sa cavalière et le fit bien comprendre. Gryoth était restée à l'écart mais souriait face à cette retrouvaille.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt Bébé.

La jeune fille enfouit sa tête dans ses crins et demeura ainsi durant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Silmanarë eu un brusque mouvement de recule qui la surprit.

- Doucement mon grand. Tout va bien, rassura-t-elle en lui caressant l'encolure.

Puis, elle se tourna vers son amie en lui demandant de venir mais celle-ci refusa.

- Il ne va pas te manger, je te rassure, rit-elle.

- C'est un cheval elfique, il peut sentir que mon père était mauvais et moi avec.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises.

Et elle lui prit le bras afin de la faire entrer dans la stalle. Gryoth, bien qu'elle aimait les chevaux et ne les craignait pas, était méfiante envers Silmanarë. Il sentait le mal provoqué par son père, ils avaient le même sang et cela suffisait. Léhonora aurait tant aimé le monter mais, avec ses blessures, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Après l'avoir brossé, bichonné, les deux jeunes filles sortirent de l'écurie. Elles errèrent dans les couloirs, parlant de tout et de rien, bien que Léhonora voulu lui confier certaines choses à propos de Sauron, elle ne le pouvait pas. Si par malheureux des oreilles indiscrète les entendaient, le scandale éclatera mais elle su que tôt ou tard, la vérité sera dévoilée.

Elles passèrent devant une porte fermée mais la Princesse, ayant l'ouïe fine, entendit la conversation qui parlait d'elle et de son enfant. Sous la colère d'être tenue à l'écart de ce qui la concernait, elle entra brutalement dans la pièce réunissant ses parents, le Seigneur Elrond, Gandalf, ses oncles et Halbarad.

- Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dite-le moi en face et pas dans mon dos comme des lâches, lâcha-t-elle froidement.

Ils furent surpris par sa réaction, d'ordinaire, elle restait calme tout en étant autoritaire mais cette fois, sa dureté se fit clairement voir. Aragorn maudit Sauron d'avoir fait de sa fille une femme dont seule la haine semblait désormais l'habiter.

- Justement, nous avons eu l'intention d'envoyer une personne te chercher, dit son grand-père dans l'espoir d'apaiser sa colère.

Bien qu'elle ne le cru pas, elle s'avança vers eux et s'assit sur une chaise. Mais avant de reprendre la parole, le Seigneur des Elfes s'adressa à Gryoth :

- Ce que nous avons à lui dire ne te concerne pas et je te demande de sortir.

- Non, répliqua Léhonora, dans tout les cas, elle sera ce qui aura été dis ici alors, il veut mieux qu'elle reste. De plus, je n'ai rien à lui cacher.

A contrecoeur, tous durent accepter son choix. Un silence suivit. Personne ne s'était attendu à ce qu'elle soit là et par conséquence, ils ne surent pas par où commencer. Cela fut Aragorn qui engagea la parole, en tant que son père, cela était de son devoir de lui parler d'un sujet aussi délicat la concernant.

- Ton enfant est un danger pour nous tous et Sauron doit ignorer son existence.

- Je le sais. Viens en au fait.

- Tu partiras aux Havres Gris où tu seras apatriée à Valinor ainsi vous serez tout les deux protégés

Cette déclaration eu l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Comment pouvaient-ils lui faire subir cela ? Elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle ne le voulait pas. Cela serait quitter ses terres et … Sauron. Elle se rendit compte que l'amour avait prit la place de la raison.

Elle se leva brusquement.

- Je refuse de partir. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ?

Personne ne répondit. Ils pensaient qu'elle voulait encore se battre, qu'elle se refusait l'idée d'abandonner son peuple, sa famille mais la vérité fut bien plus dure à admettre.

- Sauron n'a jamais souhaité me faire du mal, cela le répugnait, je l'ai lu dans ses yeux. Il ignore que je porte son enfant mais sachez que je suis fière de le porter. Il m'aime plus que ce que vous pouvez imaginer et il a mon plus profond amour en retour. Oui, aujourd'hui, au lieu de démentir la rumeur, je l'affirme. Nous sommes amants et je n'ai aucune honte.

Ses amis et sa famille ne la reconnu plus à ce moment, ses yeux avaient prit une couleur sombre, bien plus que le gris orage qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était en colère. Cette fois, la Léhonora qu'ils connaissaient si bien, venait de disparaître.

Le Seigneur Elrond répliqua durement à ses paroles :

- Dans ce cas, tu n'es plus de notre coté mais sache que tu resteras cependant ma petite-fille. Garde ! appela-t-il.

Trois Elfes armés entrèrent dans la pièce.


	10. Comment

_Comment puis-je l'aimer ?_

_Comment le faire comprendre ?_

_Comment le faire accepter ?_

_Je possède l'héritage de mes ancêtres_

_Je possède le sang des Rois_

_Je possède la force des Nùmenoréens_

_J'ai trahi mon peuple_

_J'ai trahi mon père_

_J'ai trahi mes amis_

_En lui donnant un fils, je condamne les Peuples Libres_

_En lui donnant un héritier, je condamne ma ligné_

_En lui donnant mon âme, je condamne la Liberté_

_Que mon peuple me pardonne !_

_Que mon père me pardonne !_

_Que les Valar me pardonnent !_


	11. La Prédiction des Ténèbres

La Prédiction des Ténèbres

Léhonora fut enfermée dans sa chambre en compagnie de Gryoth et de Zakara qui avait été un peu brutale avec les gardes Elfes. La jeune fille les avait suivit sans résistance ni réplique pour son grand-père. Son regard avait été froid, ce qui avait contraint les hommes à demeurer à leur place, de plus Léhonora n'aurait pas accepté qu'ils la défendent. Elle avait avoué la vérité, aussi dure soit-elle pour eux, mais elle s'était refusée de mentir malgré le risque.

Elle s'était assise sur le lit, un peu nauséeuse. Elle devrait rester calme dans l'état qu'elle était mais le fait que les siens voulaient la séparer de son monde natal et de celui qu'elle aimait, elle se rendait haineuse envers eux. Comment en était-elle arrivée à ce stade ? A ce point où elle protégeait son Ennemi et trahissait les siens ?

Elle posa sa main sur son ventre en souriant mais le souvenir de la violence de son amant la hantait toujours. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à sa peau, à son corps puissant et à la douceur de ses mains quand il la caressait. Oui, malgré sa violence, elle l'aimait.

Peu de temps après, son père vint la voir et Léhonora congédia son amie.

- Je comprends ce que tu as dû endurer…

- Non, tu ne sais rien. Où étais-tu quand il me frappait ? Où étais-tu quand m'a forcé à partager sa chambre ? Où étais-tu quand il a tenté de me violer ? Tu m'as lâchement abandonné.

Son père la regarda avec tristesse. Pourquoi, après tout ce mal, son cœur s'était-il ouvert à lui ? Mentait-elle afin de cacher sa douleur ? Non, jamais Léhonora ne pourrait faire un tel mensonge.

- Crois-le ou non, je n'ai jamais voulu t'abandonner.

Le regard de sa fille était noyé par les larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir. Ce fut pour cela qu'il avait voulu lui parler, avec lui, elle se confierait mieux que devant les autres.

- Les Valar m'ont donné une chance de fuir et d'unir les peuples. Crois-moi, si j'avais pu, je serais revenu.

Cette fois, la jeune fille ne tint plus et ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Son père la prit dans ses bras où elle se serra contre lui.

- Je suis navrée papa. Mais- elle s'écarta de lui- mes paroles sont véridiques. J'aime Sauron et il me rend cet amour.

- Léhonora…

- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait. J'ai lutté, je l'ai défié et j'ai dû en payer le prix, parfois très lourd. Je… je me suis soumise plus d'une fois et notre amour est né de là. Il s'est fait plus protecteur envers moi jusqu'à renvoyer le Seigneur d'Angmar du Mordor afin qu'il ne me fasse aucun mal. Il ne m'aime guère et j'avoue que cela est réciproque. Je l'aime et tu ne peux rien y changer.

Son père se recula. Il avait sentit quelque chose d'étrange en elle. Il l'observa un moment et comprit. Son regard avait changé, désormais, il gardait son gris orage et virait au noir quand elle se mettait en colère, comme cela il s'était produit il y avait peu de temps, dans la salle. Léhonora sut qu'elle venait de perdre leur confiance.

Aragorn baissa son regard avant de le relever gravement sur sa fille. Malgré son amour pour elle, il acceptait sans problème la décision du Seigneur Elrond.

- Quoi que tu fasses, où que tu ailles, les Gardes te surveilleront jours et nuits. Je suis navré d'en arriver là mais nous ne pouvons pas te laisser partir en sachant ce que tu portes en toi.

Léhonora repensa soudain à son rêve. Ce rêve qu'elle craignait et dont son amant ignorait.

- Tu vas le tuer ?

Son père la regarda sans comprendre. Parlait-elle de Sauron ou de son enfant ? Voyant son incompréhension, elle ajouta :

- J'ai fais un rêve dans lequel tu me disais que tu ne pouvais pas me laisser continuer. Et… des êtres cadavériques ont tenté de me lacérer pour détruire mon enfant mais à ce moment-là j'ignorais que j'étais enceinte. Vous allez me prendre mon enfant et le tuer.

- Léhonora arrête je t'en pris. Jamais, tu entends, jamais je ne prendrai la vie de cet enfant même en sachant que Sauron est son père. Je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal ni à toi.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et son père quitta la chambre après l'avoir embrassé sur le front. Quand Gryoth revint, elle respecta le silence de son amie.

Les journées passèrent dans la tension, autour de murmures concernant Léhonora, des critiques qu'elle ne supportait pas. Ses amis l'évitaient, comme s'ils avaient peur d'elle, ce qu'elle comprenait et sa famille ne cessait de la faire surveiller. Seul Meneldil semblait encore vouloir rester à ses cotés, quand elle n'avait pas ses sautes d'humeur qui l'effrayaient.

- Pourquoi restes-tu avec moi ? Tout le monde m'évite.

Il mit son bras par-dessus son épaule, comme il faisait d'habitude.

- Tu es ma petite cousine, ma préférée.

- Tu n'as pas trop le choix. Je suis ta seule petite cousine, enfin, à notre connaissance.

Non, Meneldil ne la craignait pas. Il n'en avait aucune raison. Cela n'était pas comme s'il s'agissait du Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, pourtant, la plupart la considérait déjà comme la Reine des Ténèbres. Bien que ce titre ne déplaisait pas à la jeune fille, le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une haute critique, la mettait hors d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas le porter en tant que souffre douleur mais en tant que… non, elle ne le pouvait pas.

Elle regarda la cité entourée de ses deux amis mais avec les regards pesant des Gardiens Elfes. Si elle le pouvait, elle les aurait noyé dans leur sang, cela risquerait de la condamner à la peine de mort, sauf si elle parvenait à s'échapper mais personne ne l'aidera. Elle était seule dans ce monde qui avait été le sien, maintenant, elle se sentait en danger parmi son peuple. Elle devait quitter ces lieux mais en étant enceinte, cela n'était pas prudent.

Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher et elle se retourna pour voir son grand-père. Un mur s'était formé entre elle et sa famille, se contentent de rester dans l'ombre. Elle ne fit rien et attendit qu'il engage la conversation. Ils se fixèrent durant un moment, jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux cède mais leur volonté était forte. Gryoth et Meneldil regardèrent ce duel sans intervenir, se demandant si Léhonora serait capable de le provoquer en duel singulier.

Le Seigneur Elrond vit ce changement en elle, cette flamme de haine mais il sut que la fille qu'il connaissait existait toujours, enfuit au plus profond d'elle-même. Sauron ne l'avait pas totalement soumit. Le Seigneur des Elfes était conscient que, afin de la garder, leur confiance devait demeurer intacte mais cela faisait déjà des semaines qu'ils tentaient, en vain, de la raisonner. Ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence, Léhonora n'était plus des leurs.

- Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

Meneldil crut, durant un instant, voir une onde de crainte chez le Seigneur des Elfes, même lui, recula légèrement.

- Que comptes-tu faire une fois que cet enfant sera né ? Reconsidère notre offre.

- Ce que je ferai ne te regarde en rien et sache que jamais, je n'abandonnerai mon enfant. Je refuse de fuir son père car je n'ai rien à craindre de lui.

La proposition de quitter ses terres était toujours d'actualité et Léhonora refusait cette offre qu'elle considérait comme lâche. Elle leur avait proposé un traité de paix mais ils se répugnaient à s'abaisser face à lui.

- La nuit va bientôt tomber. Tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ta chambre.

La jeune fille était captive de sa propre famille. Quelle ironie ! Mais elle devait admettre que cela pouvait être pire. Elle voulait crier sa colère et son amour pour Sauron, mais serait-elle écoutée ? Elle avait encore de la chance de ne pas être enfermé dans les prisons mais dans ce cas, sachant que Sauron avait le moyen de savoir ce que faisaient ses ennemis, il l'aurait fait sortir, refusant l'idée qu'elle soit mise entre quatre murs. Que faisait-il en ce moment ? Elle savait par Meneldil qu'il se trouvait en Gondor, que le royaume était entièrement sous son contrôle ainsi que les terres au alentour et que le Rohan était veillé par le Roi Sorcier. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres contrôlait tout le Sud de la Terre du Milieu et une partie du Nord car il craignait l'idée de s'aventurer sur les royaumes des Elfes mais son pouvoir grandissait et un jour viendra où ils tomberont aussi.

En arrivant dans le couloir, ses malaises dus à sa grossesse revinrent. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, le souffle court. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle brûlait de l'intérieur. Ne pouvant plus tenir debout, elle se laissa tomber à genoux.

- Eldariel ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? s'inquiéta son amie.

Dans une respiration saccadée, elle répondit :

- Ce n'est pas grave. Cela va passer.

Mais elle se trompait. Ignorant les appels des Gardes, Gryoth emprunta le chemin qu'avait prit le Seigneur Elrond qui se retourna en l'entendant crier.

Bien loin de là, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait sur les remparts de Minas Tirith, regardant vers le Nord. Ses pensées étaient sans cesse tournées sur Léhonora. Son absence le torturait, tout comme le mal qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il sentait sa douleur et se demandait si elle allait bien ainsi que l'enfant. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle et ce qu'il avait apprit il y avait peu de temps l'inquiétait. Si cela était vrai, elle courait un danger de rester parmi les siens. Il avait envoyé un de ses hommes sur place afin de la voir et de la prévenir. Il regarda le livre ancien qu'il tenait entre ses mains et refusait de croire ce qu'il était écrit.

Il soupira et retourna au palais en passant devant l'arbre mort. En entrant dans la Salle du Trône, un serviteur vint le voir.

- Seigneur, le Dùnadan demande votre présence. C'est sa seule condition afin de répondre à nos questions concernant la Princesse Léhonora.

Il y avait quelques jours, ses hommes avaient ramené un Rôdeur, un espion, et il avait refusé de le tuer. Il venait d'Imladris et Sauron voulait des nouvelles de sa bien-aimée. Il suivit son serviteur jusqu'aux prisons et entra seul dans la cellule du Dùnadan.

- Tu voulais me voir ?

L'homme sourit. Il savait que son Ennemi serait prêt à tout pour savoir ce que devenait Léhonora.

- Je sais ce que tu veux, déclara le Dùnadan, et sache qu'elle est bien mieux sans toi. Elle s'est jouée de toi, elle t'a trompé. Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, elle sait jouer avec ses victimes, tout comme toi.

- Tais-toi ! s'écria Sauron.

Il mentait, il le savait. Jamais Léhonora n'aurait pu lui faire cela. Rien qu'à la façon dont ils faisaient l'amour, il savait qu'elle était sincère. Une fille de son rang ne s'abaisserait pas à devenir une catin, surtout elle, elle avait trop de caractère pour faire cela.

- Crois-tu qu'elle t'ai dis la vérité ? Qu'elle était vierge avant de partager ton lit ? C'est faux. Tu n'es rien pour elle…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en rajouter qu'il sentit la froideur de la lame de Sauron lui transpercer le torse. Il en avait assez de ses mensonges. Les Dùnedain voulaient lui faire croire qu'il avait été dupé mais son amour pour elle refusait d'admettre cela.

Il retira l'épée et sortit en le laissant agoniser. Il regarda son serviteur.

- Tuez-le ! ordonna-t-il froidement.

Quand Léhonora se réveilla, il faisait nuit. Depuis combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente ? Quelques heures ? Elle avait terriblement mal à la tête, son cœur battait la chamade, elle ne parvint pas à se calmer. Elle eut soudain très chaud et voulu se lever afin d'ouvrir la fenêtre mais un bras la maintint couché. Malgré son regard trouble, elle put distinguer son père. Il mit sa main sur son front. Elle était chaude.

- Sauron, murmura-t-elle, Sauron.

Durant le reste de la nuit, elle ne cessa d'appeler son amant en ignorant qu'il ressentait sa douleur. La fièvre tomba peu à peu et elle finit par s'endormir calmement vers le matin.

Son père accepta à ce qu'elle puisse se lever que tard dans la journée, sa grossesse l'épuisait, elle s'affaiblissait de jour en jour et cela l'inquiétait. Si cela continuait, tous craignaient qu'elle n'ait pas la force de mettre au monde son enfant qui risquait de mourir en emportant Léhonora si le pire devait arriver.

La jeune fille erra dans les couloirs, toujours avec ses Gardes, et était consciente des difficultés de sa grossesse. Elle souhaitait tant que Sauron soit là afin de la réconforter. Sa voix si douce, ses mains si tendres et sa peau contre elle lui faisaient oublier tous les soucis.

- Léhonora ! appela-t-on.

La jeune fille se retourna et vit son cousin Halbarad.

- Un serviteur de Sauron s'est fait capturer par mes hommes et il demande à te voir. Il dit avoir un message à te délivrer.

Léhonora le suivit jusqu'à la cellule du prisonnier. Elle le connaissait. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'Harad. Il souhaitait lui parler en privé et il y eut beaucoup d'hésitation de la part du Seigneur Elrond mais Aragorn finit par le convaincre d'accepter.

Une fois seuls, cela fut Léhonora qui engagea la conversation.

- Pourquoi avoir risqué votre vie pour me voir ? Est-ce Sauron qui vous envoyez ?

L'homme d'Harad hocha la tête. Comment lui annoncer ce que son Maître lui avait découvert ? Il commença par lui raconter la prise de Nùmenor par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, quand il avait monté les Hommes contre les Valar. Durant cette période, il n'avait cessé de séduire les filles des Rois et les Reines, afin de mieux faire tomber la Lignée des Rois, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, était qu'une Princesse fut totalement conquit par lui. Il ne s'en était pas plaint bien au contraire, il y voyait un avantage. Mais une prophétie vit le jour, Sauron s'en moqua et ne protégea pas la Princesse quand la prophétie se réalisa.

- Que lui est-il arrivée ?

L'homme hésita à continuer mais elle insista.

- Elle fut tuée par les siens pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Une mort atroce. Quand mon Maître a retrouvé cette prophétie, il s'est empressé de m'envoyer à vous afin de vous mettre en garde. De faite pas la même erreur que votre ancêtre.

- Cette prophétie… que dit-elle ?

- « Lorsque la Lune deviendra rouge, celle pour qui son cœur est partagé choisira les Ténèbres à la Lumière et trahira les siens dans leur propre sang avant de tomber sous leur épée. »


	12. Le fils des Ténèbres

Le fils des Ténèbres

Léhonora était tracassée, sans cesse en train de regarder autour d'elle, refusant que les siens l'approchent. Même Meneldil ne pouvait plus la voir sans être menacé verbalement. Que s'était-il passé dans cette cellule ? Personne ne le sut. Le prisonnier ne parlait pas et Léhonora dissuadait ses interlocuteurs en leur lançant un regard noir. Elle devenait de plus en plus agressive. Le Guérisseur avait été menacé, presque agressé lorsqu'il avait voulu s'assurer que la jeune fille et l'enfant allaient bien, ces malaises répétitifs l'inquiétaient, mais elle refusait quelqu'un la touche.

- Sortez d'ici ! avait-elle crié, je n'ai pas besoin de vos soins.

Le pauvre Elfe avait même reçut une gifle de sa part avant d'entendre une chaise se briser contre la porte. Aragorn était le seul, avec Gryoth, à pouvoir l'approcher.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends Léhonora ? Je ne te reconnais plus. Par les Valar, qu'a-t-il fait de toi ?

La jeune fille était assise sur son lit, adossée contre le mur, les genoux repliés sur elle-même. Par moment, elle semblait être la fille que tout le monde connaissait mais par d'autre moment, elle devenait une parfaite étrangère à leurs yeux. La souffrance qu'elle avait subit était gravée en elle comme si elle avait été marquée au fer. La haine qu'elle avait tant éprouvée envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était transformée. Aragorn sut que, tôt ou tard, elle le rejoindra.

Il s'assit près d'elle et respecta son silence. Il avait apprit à ne jamais insister lorsqu'elle avait décrété de ne pas répondre.

- Pense ce que tu veux de moi mais je dis seulement ce que je pense. Je l'aime et cet amour est réciproque. Son regard, sa douceur, il est… intentionné. Considérez-moi comme une catin, je m'en moque éperdument désormais. Et j'avoue qu'il est bon au lit, rajouta-t-elle dans un sourit méprisant.

Son ton et son regard venaient de changer. Aragorn ne savait plus comment s'y prendre avec elle. Il avait repéré sa double personnalité, son coté noir voulait prendre le dessus mais Léhonora semblait se battre. Aragorn sut que son Ennemi ne l'avait pas encore totalement soumit mais si la jeune fille maintenait son amour, elle était perdue.

Son père tenta une autre approche, afin qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'était pas seule.

- Laisse le Guérisseur t'examiner. Ta grossesse t'épuise, tu perds tes forces…

- Arrête ! Arrête ! J'en ai assez de vos sermons.

Elle se leva brusquement en brisant un vase qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Il la pria de se calmer, de peur que ses malaises reviennent, ce qui arriva. Une bouffée de chaleur monta en elle et sa vue devint trouble. Aragorn l'attrapa dans ses bras. Sa respiration était saccadée. Plus la délivrance approchait, plus elle s'affaiblissait.

- J'ai mal.

- Calme-toi.

Il la serra contre lui en se demandant pourquoi les Valar l'abandonnaient-ils ainsi. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire cela, ils n'en avaient pas le droit. Durant son inconscience, le Guérisseur en profita pour l'examiner. Elle ne mangeait pas assez, les fruits et les légumes ne suffisaient plus, il lui fallait de la viande. Là, Aragorn se demanda comment ils allaient s'y prendre. Afin de sauver l'enfant, serait-elle prête à faire cela ? Il l'ignorait mais il fallait essayer.

Ce fut Gryoth qu'elle trouva à son réveil, même elle était suivit partout où elle allait, regrettant presque son ancienne vie au Mordor avant l'arrivée de Léhonora. Elle lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé et se redressa d'un bond.

- Reste allongée ! Si tu refuses de les écouter, écoute-moi. Reste allongée et repose-toi.

Elle sut qu'elle souhaitait que Sauron soit près d'elle. Il lui manquait, elle se languissait de lui. Léhonora voulait sentir la chaleur de son corps contre elle, la passion de ses baisers dans son cou. Elle ferma les yeux afin de mieux voir son sourire et s'endormit.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, alors qu'elle en était seulement à huit mois, elle sentait que son enfant allait naître et elle craignait ce moment. Elle savait que c'était douloureux et bien qu'elle ne craignait pas la douleur, elle avait peur. Gryoth était près d'elle, cela la rassurait et, le fait que son amant lui avait envoyé un de ses hommes pour la prévenir de la Prédiction, lui prouvait qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. A quel point ? Elle l'ignorait mais elle s'en moquait. Dès la naissance de son enfant, elle quittera Fondcombe en le laissant. Elle regrettait tant de devoir l'abandonner mais elle ne pouvait plus rester ici et le voyage le tuera.

Cette nuit-là, seuls les cris de Léhonora se firent entendre. L'enfant avait près d'un moi d'avance et il risquait de ne pas survivre. La jeune fille avait la respiration saccadé et irrégulière. La sueur coulait sur elle et sa mère tenta de faire baisser la fièvre.

- Elle ne tiendra pas.

Pourtant, la sage-femme répondit :

- L'enfant est bientôt là, elle peut tenir.

Cette fois Arwen se leva en s'approchant d'elle d'un air menaçant.

- Je préfère savoir cet enfant mort que ma fille. Sortez d'ici et allez chercher mon père.

Arwen se laissa un peu emporter mais elle ne voulait pas perdre sa fille. Durant des heures, Léhonora cru mourir des dizaines de fois tant elle souffrait. Elle ne supportait plus cette douleur atroce qui lui déchirait le bas du ventre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait peur de mourir, peur d'abandonner ce monde qu'elle connaissait mais si la douleur pouvait disparaître, alors, elle accueillerait la mort les bras ouverts.

Léhonora entendit soudain un pleur de bébé. Etait-ce fini ? Non, car une autre douleur survint mais cette fois, sa résistance avait cédé. Le monde autour d'elle tourna, sa vue se brouilla tandis qu'elle entendit des voix lointaines l'appeler, en vain. Le noir l'envahit.

Elle se réveilla de nombreuses heures plus tard, au grand soulagement de sa famille et de ses amis. La naissance a été très dure et malgré la perte de sang qu'elle avait subit, elle avait bien récupéré. Elle était forte mais Gryoth sut que c'était son amour envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui l'avait sauvé. A contrecoeur, la jeune fille fut contrainte de rester au lit, trop faible encore pour se lever.

- C'est un fils ? demanda-t-elle à son père, je sais que c'est un fils. Je l'ai toujours su. Ressemble-t-il à son père ?

Aragorn sut qu'elle serait ravie que la réponse soit positive. Il avait les yeux sombres, un gris sombre, pour les cheveux, il faudra un peu attendre mais Aragorn sut qu'ils seront d'un noir d'ébène… comme son père. Oui, son fils ressemblera à son père. Il était le fils des Ténèbres et personne ne devra connaître son identité.

La voix de sa fille le sortit de ses pensées.

- J'ai… cru entendre, avant que je perde connaissance, que la délivrance n'était pas encore finie. Ai-je des jumeaux ?

Il regrettait de devoir lui apprendre cela mais il se refusait de lui mentir.

- Une fille est venue mais elle est morte. Je suis désolée, nous…

- Tu aurais voulu que cela soit mon fils plutôt qu'elle. Tu aurais préféré qu'il est une fille qu'un fils qui lui succédera.

Dès lors, elle se redressa et rejeta son père qui voulu l'arrêter dans son geste. Comment pouvait-elle rester allongée alors qu'elle venait de perdre sa première fille ? De plus, elle voulait voir son fils. Elle observa sa chambre, il n'y avait aucun berceau rien qui puisse indiquer qu'elle venait d'être mère. Elle se tourna vers son père, l'air menaçant.

- Où est mon fils ? Où est-il ?

- Tu n'es pas censée le voir. Son anonymat doit être préservé. Il restera à l'abri ici. Il recevra une bonne éducation, qu'elle soit intellectuelle ou avec les armes…

- Pour qu'il s'attaque à son père à l'âge adulte ? C'est cela. Tout en sachant qu'il ne saura pas qui il est.

Léhonora détourna son regard. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Hormis partir, fuir encore une fois. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix mais abandonner son fils... Rien qu'à cette idée, des larmes lui coulèrent des yeux. Mais aurait-elle le courage d'attendre qu'il grandisse pour pouvoir s'enfuir avec lui ? Non, elle ne le pouvait pas mais elle devait voir le bon coté. En restant ici, il était en sécurité avec les Dùnedain et les Elfes alors qu'avec son père, il aurait fini par se faire tuer, Sauron voulant qu'il participe à des raids.

Aragorn s'approcha vers elle mais elle le rejeta une seconde fois. A ce moment, il comprit qu'il l'avait perdu. Il la regarda en lui tendant un parchemin déjà écrit. Il s'agissait de l'acte de naissance de son fils. Léhonora devait remplir son nom et signer après avoir indiqué l'identité du père. Si elle refusait, l'enfant sera adopté par Aragorn et Arwen, cette décision avait été prise depuis longtemps.

La jeune fille prit le parchemin. Avait-elle le droit de renier son fils ? Non, elle reconnaîtrait son fils, de cette façon, elle aura encore le droit d'exiger de le voir et d'exiger qu'il sache la vérité sur ses origines. Sa décision était prise, elle partira. Elle nomma son fils Sirion Inziladûn Elessar, bien qu'elle avait hésité, elle voulait qu'il porte le nom de son grand-père. Léhonora portait le nom Elfique de son père et elle s'était promit que son premier fils l'aurait aussi. Elle se devait de respecter sa promesse.

Léhonora en avait assez de cette situation. Elle était enfermée, prisonnière dans sa chambre, les gardes refusèrent qu'elle en sorte, même Gryoth recevait le même sort.

- Tu es folle Eldariel. Tu es encore affaiblie, tu ne peux pas fuir ainsi.

Son amie tentait tant bien que mal à la dissuader de s'en aller. Déjà, parce qu'elle craignait la Prédiction et qu'elle savait qu'elles n'iront pas loin, Imladris était que trop bien gardé.

- Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

Elle n'avait pas vu son fils, elle ignorait comment il était et elle ne le verrai sans doute jamais ou sur un champ de bataille. Elle tourna en rond durant une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle avait exposé son plan et elles se tenaient prêtes à agir. Enfin presque.

- Non, je croyais que nous passerions par la porte, pas par la fenêtre.

- J'ai surveillé les allés et venus, des gardes se trouvent dans le couloir.

Avec son ouïe fine, elle avait pu repérer s'ils étaient là ou non. A contrecoeur, Gryoth suivit Eldariel qui s'agrippa aux branches des arbres. Elles se firent le plus discrète que possible et Eldariel s'étouffa un rire. Son amie n'était pas très bonne en escalade.

- Arrête ! Ce n'est pas drôle, répliqua-t-elle à voix basse.

Elles finirent par redescendre. Mais au lieu de se diriger vers la sortie de la citée, Léhonora alla vers les prisons. Elle était bien décidée à libérer l'homme de Sauron, il avait risqué sa vie pour venir l'avertir alors elle se devait de l'emmener avec elle. Avec prudence, elles se confondirent à la nuit sans Lune en passant par une grande fenêtre. Ces prisons étaient peu surveillées car la surveillance était à l'extérieur par des archès.

Léhonora souleva le lourd loquet et ouvrit la porte. L'homme d'Hard fut surprit de la voir.

- Dépêchez-vous. Nous avons peu de temps pour sortir.

Sans discuter, il les suivit en affirmant qu'à cette heure-ci, il y avait la relève des gardes. Cela était un avantage. Ils purent sortirent sans trop de difficulté. Enfin presque. Deux Dùnedain et trois Elfes se tenaient devant eux.

- Ton grand-père savait ce que tu avais l'intention de faire. Tu ne peux pas t'échapper d'Imladris, tu le sais mieux que personne.

Léhonora, tenta de se contrôler mais lorsqu'il s'approcha afin de la priver de son épée, elle la dégaina en l'abattant sur le Dùnadan. Dès lors, ses compagnons reculèrent pour éviter des morts inutiles. Gryoth et l'homme d'Harad suivirent de près la Princesse en restant derrière elle. C'était trop facile. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Puis, elle comprit.

Des archès se tenaient sur les murs et étaient prêts à tirer mais l'ordre de les abattre ne vint pas. Pourquoi ? Elle continua à avancer jusqu'au moment où elle aperçu, vers sa gauche, un enfoncement dans les arbres, cela leur procurera un abri dans l'ombre. Elle avait un peu apprit le Parler Noir et dit à ses compagnons :

- _A mon signal, foncez à gauche, sous les arbres._

Ils hochèrent la tête en signe qu'ils avaient compris. Léhonora attendit. Encore. Puis :

- Maintenant, s'écria-t-elle.

L'homme d'Harad et Gryoth fuirent tandis que Léhonora retarda les siens qui attaquèrent. Elle sentit une flèche lui frôler la joue et para le coup que lui portait un Dùnadan. Elle se battit contre eux en ignorant les appels de Gryoth qui fut emmenée par son compagnon. La Princesse abattit ceux qui les avaient retenu. Elle se tourna vers les archès qui avaient arrêté de tirer sur ordre de… son père. Ils se regardèrent, l'un avait un regard mi bleu mi gris tandis que l'autre était d'un gris sombre, presque noir.

Léhonora fuit dans les arbres et rejoignit ses compagnons dans la forêt, à l'extérieur de la ville. Trois chevaux se trouvaient là avec son cousin Meneldil.

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

Le Dùnadan s'éloigna à son arrivée comme s'il avait peur d'elle.

- Je sais que rien ni personne ne pourra t'empêcher de le retrouver et bien que j'aurai souhaité que tu restes parmi nous, je me suis dis que tu ne pourras pas partir sans aide.

Il montra alors les trois montures. L'une était le cheval brun de Gryoth, l'autre était noir, l'homme d'Harad était venu avec. Et la troisième monture était Silmanarë.

- Vas-t-en Léhonora. Tu n'es plus des nôtres désormais.

Elle sentit du chagrin dans sa voix. Ils étaient très proches et devoir se séparer ainsi leur brisait le cœur. Mais elle sut que, s'il le devait, il la tuera et elle en fera autant si elle était obligée. A contrecoeur, elle avait déclanché la Prédiction car, en regardant vers le ciel, la nuit noire était éclairée par une Lune d'un rouge sang.


	13. Passé à oublier

Je dédicace ce chapitre à ma p'tite Nae alias Aredhel. Biz ma Puce.

Merci pour vos reviews. Continuez à m'en laisser si vous voulez la suite,lol. Je suis cruelle, je sais.

Passé à oublier

Léhonora avait refusé les haltes, elle allait droit devant, déterminée à fuir loin de cette citée. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, larmes de colère et de chagrin. Elle venait de perdre sa famille, abandonnée son unique fils et plus encore, elle avait fait couler son propre sang. Aucun de ses compagnons ne tenta de l'arrêter, voulant, eux aussi, s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible. Mais devaient-ils la prier de se stopper une heure ou deux afin de faire souffler les chevaux ? Gryoth fit accélérer sa monture afin d'être à la hauteur de son amie et vit ses larmes.

- Faisons souffler les chevaux. Ils ne tiendront pas à cette allure.

Léhonora se contenta de hocher la tête et les dirigea vers la lisière de la forêt. Le jour allait bientôt se lever mais elle savait que les siens ne partiront pas à leur recherche. Il fallait qu'elle fasse définitivement un trait sur son passé. Durant sa captivité, elle avait toujours espéré pouvoir revoir sa famille, être de nouveau réunit mais cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Son passé n'existait que dans sa mémoire et elle devait l'oublier sinon, elle ne cessera jamais de souffrir.

Elle sécha ses larmes du revers de la main, stoppa Silmanarë et regarda ses compagnons.

- Nous passerons par le Rohan. Je sais par mon cousin Meneldil que le Seigneur d'Angmar le dirige pour Sauron.

- Tu sais qu'il ne t'a jamais porté dans son cœur, étant donné qu'il n'en a pas, et il ne t'aidera pas, au contraire, il jugera que tu as trahis le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Nous n'avons ni eau ni nourriture, nous ne parviendrons jamais jusqu'au Gondor sans son aide.

Gryoth voulu répliquer mais elle avait apprit à ne jamais le faire, surtout face à elle. Une fois que Léhonora était décidée, même la puissance des Valar ne pourraient pas la dissuader. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la lisière de la forêt. Comment parviendront-ils à rejoindre Edoras sans vivres ? Léhonora laissa ses compagnons dormirent pendant qu'elle tentait de trouver une solution.

Au réveil de ses compagnons, elle s'empressa de se préparer au départ et les mena à grande allure. Edoras était à une semaine s'ils continuaient à avancer ainsi. De plus, maintenant que le royaume était sous l'emprise de Sauron, ils pouvaient voyagé sur les routes les plus directes tout en prenant garde de ne pas croiser les Dùnedain. Léhonora ne se sentait pas totalement libre, elle ignorait la réaction de Sauron à son retour et cela l'effrayait un peu.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, elle se sentit suivit mais elle n'en avait pas fait part à ses compagnons. Il ne s'agissait pas des Dùnedain ou des Elfes d'Imladris. Elle se montrait prudente, cependant, l'homme d'Harad comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Vous êtes tracassée Dame Léhonora.

Elle se tourna vers lui et répondit dans le Parler Noir :

- _Nous sommes suivis._

Il regarda discrètement autour d'eux. Léhonora remerciait son amie de lui avoir enseigné le Parler Noir, de cette façon, leurs ennemis ne pouvaient pas savoir ce qu'ils disaient. La Princesse commença à mal supporter cette sensation d'être épiée et décida d'agir.

Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt en quittant la route sous la surprise de ses compagnons. Que préparait-elle ? Ils ne la questionnèrent pas car ils comprirent qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à répondre. Elle se stoppa, observa les alentours et s'écria :

- J'ignore qui vous êtes mais montrez-vous ! Ma patience a des limites et je ne supporterai pas plus longtemps votre regard posé sur moi et mes amis.

Dès lors, un rire sortit des buissons, un rire de femme.

- _Est-ce ainsi que tu parles à ta cousine ?_ demanda-t-elle dans la langue des Elfes.

Léhonora écarta les yeux en voyant une jeune Elfe d'une belle chevelure rousse d'à peu près son âge sortir des buissons. Léhonora descendit de sa monture, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Aredhel ? C'est toi ?

La nouvelle venue s'approcha en hochant la tête. Les deux filles se prirent dans les bras en laissant les deux compagnons très surpris. Des larmes de joie coulèrent sur leurs joues , puis, Léhonora se tourna vers ses compagnons.

- Je vous présente Aredhel Isilra. Elle est la fille de mon oncle Elrohir. Elle a fuit Imladris pour l'amour d'un Haradrim il y a quatre ans.

Les deux cousines s'étreignirent encore une fois, les larmes aux yeux. Elles ne s'étaient jamais revues depuis ce temps-là car elle aurait été tuée si elle avait tenté de revenir. Cependant, elles avaient essayé de garder contact grâce à de faibles lettres qu'elles parvenaient à s'envoyer.

Aredhel les emmena à son camp qui constituait une dizaine d'hommes d'Harad. Comme beaucoup de monde sur cette terre, elle était au courant de sa relation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quand elle avait su que sa cousine avait rejoint Fondcombe, elle avait veillé les frontières et elle avait suivit les trois compagnons lors de leur fuite.

Elle présenta sa cousine aux hommes qui s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant elle. Puis, elle s'écria :

- Darianë !

Dès lors, un homme sortit d'une tente avec une petite fille aux cheveux acajou et au regard bleu tirant plus vers le gris, comme sa mère.

- Voici Darianë et Idril, notre fille. Elle a eu trois ans le mois dernier. Darianë, je te présente ma cousine Léhonora.

L'homme s'inclina en lui baisant la main.

- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

- Tout l'honneur est pour moi. Aredhel m'a beaucoup parlé de vous dans ses lettres.

Après les présentations, Aredhel s'éclipsa seule avec sa cousine et Idril. Léhonora la trouvait adorable comme enfant. Elle avait la joie de vivre. Elles se remémorèrent les instants passés ensemble avant la séparation qui a été plus que cruelle. Personne n'avait accepté le fait qu'elle soit amoureuse d'un homme d'Harad et c'était cet amour qui l'avait désormais éloigné des siens. Léhonora se reconnu dans sa douleur car elle vivait la même chose.

Léhonora lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sa violence qui s'était transformée en une infime douceur. Elle lui expliqua la naissance difficile de son fils et la mort de sa fille. Sa cousine comprit son geste de l'abandonner. En agissant ainsi, elle permettait à son fils de vivre et non de mourir prématurément car elles savaient toutes les deux que Sauron l'aurait envoyé au combat dès son plus jeune âge. A cet instant, Aredhel lui promit de garder son secret et qu'elle ne parlera sous aucun prétexte.

Puis, Léhonora voulu connaître ce qu'avait fait sa cousine durant tout ce temps et fut surprise de savoir qu'elle ne s'était pas mariée avec Darianë.

- Imagine la réaction du Seigneur des Ténèbres si un de ses sujets prenait pour épouse la fille d'Elrohir, fils d'Elrond Seigneur d'Imladris. Il ignore même mon existence. Il m'a déjà vu mais ignore qui je suis et c'est pour cela que nous préférons garder secret notre relation. Le jour où il le découvrira, je ne veux pas mettre en dangers Darianë ni Idril qui est légitimement reconnu par son père non par moi.

- Mais… il y a forcément une solution.

Aredhel secoua la tête, elles ne pouvaient rien faire. Léhonora pourrait agir auprès de Sauron mais dans la situation actuelle, cela était impossible.

- L'homme qui t'accompagne m'a confirmé que tu souhaites rejoindre Edoras pour gagner ensuite Minas Tirith, c'est cela ? demanda-t-elle afin de changer de sujet.

- Oui, nous n'avons pas de vivres pour faire directement le voyage.

- Dans ce cas, je te donnerai tout ce dont tu auras besoin et tu partiras directement pour Minas Tirith mais à la seule condition que je t'accompagne.

Léhonora embrassa sa chère cousine sur la joue. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser son aide mais ce qui suivit la surprit.

- Mais nous ne partirons que toutes les deux. Je n'ai pas confiance en cette Gryoth. Elle te trahira.

Pourquoi ferait-elle cela ? Elle lui avait juré allégeance mais Aredhel lui rappela que le Seigneur des Ténèbres restait son Maître malgré cela. Léhonora savait que jamais sa cousine de lui fera du mal, alors, elle accepta en ignorant que cette décision risquait de mettre en colère Gryoth.

- Pourquoi tu lui fais confiance ? Que fais tu de notre amitié ?

- Le voyage sera long et nous avancerons à grande allure. Tu n'es pas habituer à cela et tu risquerait de nous ralentir.

Gryoth n'en revenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas la raison qui la poussait à agir ainsi. Ses paroles étaient vraies mais pourra tenir le rythme. Elle voulait partir avec elle mais sa décision fut sans appel.

- Tu serais prêtes à donner ta confiance à cette… « fille » que tu n'as pas vu depuis quatre ans, plutôt qu'à moi ?

Léhonora commença à s'énerver.

- Cette « fille », comme tu le dis, est une Elfe et ma cousine. Elle est ma meilleure amie, nous nous connaissons depuis la naissance et ce n'est pas toi qui vas me faire douter sur elle. Durant la guerre, je n'avais personne car je passais mon temps à me battre. Elle est ma seule et unique amie, nous sommes pareilles, elle et moi. Je partirai demain matin seule avec elle. sache que si je devais choisir, je la choisirai elle.

Le regard flamboyant de Gryoth ne fit ni chaud ni froid à la Princesse qui repartit en direction du camp. En la voyant ainsi, Aredhel comprit que son « amie », car dès qu'elle l'avait vu, elle ne l'appréciait guère, n'aimait pas le fait de rester en arrière. Et, bien sûr, elle avait su par sa cousine qu'elle s'était même querellée avec Meneldil qui commençait à peiner à contrôler sa colère.

Aredhel observa Gryoth tandis que sa cousine revenait vers elle. Tout comme elle, elle possédait le Don de Voyance et savait que cette fille ne méritait pas l'amitié et la confiance de Léhonora. Elle avait vu sa trahison et se promit d'empêcher que cela arrive.

- A quoi tu penses chère cousine ?

Elle fut tirée de ses sombres pensées en se promettant de ne pas inquiéter Léhonora, elle avait assez de soucis comme cela.

- A rien, belle Dame du Mordor.

Léhonora manqua de tomber à la renverse à ses paroles. Sa cousine rit.

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il t'aime malgré ce qui c'est passé entre vous. Pourquoi t'aurait-il envoyé un serviteur pour t'avertir de la prophétie ? Pourquoi, ces hommes ici, ne t'ont-ils pas attaché afin de t'amener à lui ? Il veut que tu lui reviennes de ton plein gré et il est prêt à attendre des siècles.

Léhonora l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Merci mais je ne serai sûr que lorsque je le verrai, et j'avoue que je crains ce moment.

Sa cousine comprit ce qu'elle ressentait, un amour interdit était un crime et elle se promit de l'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Le lendemain matin, Gryoth n'adressa pas la parole à Aredhel, apparemment, elle ne la portait pas dans son cœur mais tentait de faire bonne impression afin de ne pas s'attirer la colère de Léhonora et, ainsi, briser leur amitié. Quand à l'homme d'Harad, il avait bien prit la décision et l'acceptait. De cette façon, il rejoignait l'unité de Darianë mais souhaita bonne chance à la Princesse.

Le départ fut fin prêt et l'amant d'Aredhel l'embrassa longuement avec toute la passion de leur amour. Il lui promit de veiller sur leur fille et leur pria d'être prudente en chemin. Léhonora laissa une lettre à l'attention de Gryoth qui la lira après le départ. La Princesse était heureuse de devoir voyager sans crainte avec sa cousine dont elle avait été séparée depuis longtemps. Le temps perdu ne sera jamais rattrapé mais au moins, elle était de nouveau ensemble.

Le temps leur était favorable. Ni pluie ni brume pour ralentir leur chevauchée, à croire que les Valar veillaient sur le voyage, ce qui n'était que ironie. Léhonora pensait, bien sûr, à Morgoth. Connaissait-il l'avenir de son ancien disciple et de sa pire ennemie ? Elles pouvaient parier que oui, puissant comme il était, cela était fort probable. Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, elles s'aperçurent de plus en plus des maléfices provoqués par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses sbires. Le ciel était volé d'un faible nuage noir, les étoiles perdaient leur éclat et la terre devenait sèche. Les pouvoirs de Sauron ne cesseront jamais de s'accroître.

Un soir, alors qu'Aredhel revenait avec du bois et Léhonora de la chasse, elles s'installèrent confortablement autour du feu, elle avait à grande allure et avaient déjà pénétré en Gondor, la Princesse semblait plus hésitante. Sa cousine s'en rendit compte et pouvait aisément comprendre cela. Comment savoir la réaction du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Pouvait-il s'abaisser devant elle afin de lui demander pardon et de lui prouver son amour. Elles en doutaient fortement. Sauron ne s'abaissait jamais.

- Tu peux encore faire demi-tour.

Léhonora eut un rire ironique. Faire demi-tour ? Et pour aller où ? Elle était condamnée par les siens. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de tenter d'avoir le pardon de son amant, s'il l'était toujours.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Ses yeux quittèrent brusquement le feu.

- Oui. Oui je l'aime. Je l'aime plus que ma propre vie, je vendrai mon âme pour lui appartenir.

- Alors tu ne dois pas abandonner maintenant. Pas si proche du but.

- Mais s'il ne veut plus de moi.

Aredhel rit un bout coup, se qui surprit sa cousine.

- Personne ne peut te résister. La preuve, le Seigneur Noir lui-même y a succombé. De toute façon, je sais que tu n'es pas une lâche. Tu te bats jusqu'au bout.

Elles se sourirent puis se mirent à manger.

Le lendemain, un silence de plomb s'était abattu, Minas Tirith n'était plus qu'à une journée de chevauchée. Elles firent ralentir leur monture afin de les faire avancer au pas. Léhonora avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Aucun de ses serviteurs, aucun éclaireur ne les avait arrêté à leur approche dans le pays. Etait-ce une bonne nouvelle ? Elles l'ignoraient. Aredhel, afin lancer une conversation et finir ce silence pesant, se décida à demander quelque chose qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis longtemps.

- Dis-moi, mon père a-t-il parlé de moi ?

Léhonora la regarda, le regard triste.

- Depuis que tu es partie, c'est comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. La seule fois où il a fait allusion à toi est lorsque j'ai avoué au grand jour mon amour pour Sauron. Il a dit : « _Tu es exactement comme ta cousine_ », elle est belle la pensée d'un père pour sa fille. Mais je te rassure en t'informant que le mien est devenu pareil à mon égard.

- Deux cousines, proche de sang, reniées par leur famille, les mêmes êtres chers qui les ont aimé. Quelle ironie !

Les deux filles eurent un faible sourire. Elles continuaient à aimer les leurs mais eux, n'hésiteraient pas à les tuer. D'un coté, elles savaient qu'elles feraient de même si elles y étaient contraintes.

Léhonora retint son souffle jusqu'au moment où elles arrivèrent au sommet de la colline, en vue de Minas Tirith. Tout retour était désormais impossible. Malgré cette peur qui lui arrachait les entrailles, elle souhaitait tant revoir l'homme pour qui son cœur avait chaviré. Elle voulait de nouveau sentir ses baisers passionnés sur sa peau, son regard sombre rempli de désir posé sur elle, elle voulait goûter à tout jamais à son corps chaud.

Elle lança Silmanarë, bien décidé à lui prouver son amour en espérant qu'il accepterait son pardon. Les Grandes Portes de la citée s'ouvrirent à leur arrivée et, en pénétrant, elles purent s'apercevoir que les travaux pour la reconstruction étaient bien avancés. Elles ne ralentir pas l'allure ni regardèrent ses regards rivés sur elles. Personne ne les arrêta. Etaient-elles déjà attendues ? En arrivant à la cour, les Wargs grognèrent et leur cavalier dut les retenir.

Léhonora stoppa son étalon et mit pieds à terre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait en haut de l'escalier menant au palais. Son regard de braise était posé sur Léhonora qui ne sut dire s'il s'agissait de la colère ou plus encore, de la haine. Peu importait, elle s'en moquait du moment qu'elle pouvait lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, ensuite, sa mort n'aura pas d'importance si elle lui transmettait le message de son cœur avant.

La Princesse s'avança jusqu'en bas des marches tandis que sa cousine resta en arrière, à tenter de calmer Silmanarë qui semblait commencer à s'agiter. Sauron attendit qu'elle se soit arrêtée avant de descendre. Il ne lui restait que trois marches, puis deux, puis une, et il se retrouva face à elle. Le regard de Léhonora trembla tandis que celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres restait flamboyant, le même qu'il avait eu à leur première rencontre devant la Porte Noire. Léhonora faillit et se mit à genoux devant lui.


	14. Bonus: La lettre

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais un petit bonus. Au début, je n'avais pas prévu de publier la lettre qu'a laissé Léhonora à Gryoth mais Caladwen m'a l'air bien intrigué par ce qu'elle peut contenir. Alors, j'ai décidé de vous faire donner un petit plus car je pense que Caladwen ne doit pas être la seule à se poser des questions. De plus, cela vous permettra de patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre.

Biz à tous et merci pour vos reviews. J'espère que vous continuerez à m'en laisser.

Gryoth regarda les deux cavalières s'éloigner au galop. Elle resta ainsi jusqu'à les perdre de vue. Sa colère et son incompréhension étaient toujours aussi grandes, elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son amie. Elle semblait changer depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé sa cousine. Elle était consciente que cette retrouvaille la rendait heureuse malgré la situation et que Léhonora doutait de la revoir un jour mais cette décision faisait mal à Gryoth. Elle regarda la lettre qu'elle tenait en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien contenir.

Elle s'éloigna du camp afin de la lire en tout tranquillité et discrétion. Elle se dirigea vers les hauts arbres qui bordaient la forêt. Elle soupira et s'assit à l'ombre. Elle hésita, craignant qu'elle annonce une mauvaise nouvelle, pourtant, Léhonora ne semblait pas en colère ce matin avant le départ.

Gryoth ouvrit la lettre.

_« Gryoth, mon amie_

_Je suis consciente du mal que je t'ai fais hier soir et j'en suis navrée. Je sais que tu souhaites rester à mes cotés dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments mais cette fois, je te pris de bien vouloir demeurer en arrière. Aredhel est en meilleure situation pour ce voyage long et rapide. De plus, elle n'a pas l'air de te porter dans son cœur et je ne supporterai pas une tension due à cela. Je ne veux pas que ce choix brise notre amitié._

_Si tout ce passe pour le mieux, je tenterai d'agir en la faveur d'Aredhel et de Darianë pour qu'ils puissent s'unir. Il sera appelé auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres et tu l'accompagneras._

_Dans le cas contraire, je rejoindrai les Cavernes de Mandos ou je serai à ses portes, à attendre que la mort me prenne. Si cela devait arriver, Aredhel reviendra seule et, je te le demande comme une faveur, de rejoindre Imladris afin de transmettre à mes parents tout l'amour que je leur porte malgré ces différences qui nous séparent._

_PS : N'en informe pas Darianë. Je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs si le pire doit arriver._

_En espérant te revoir, Léhonora. »_

Gryoth regarda vers le ciel en souriant. Non, elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, elle lui pardonnait cette querelle. Elle pria pour que son voyage se déroule sans encombre et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne commette pas une grossière erreur. Cet amour méritait de vivre.


	15. Flammes Noires

Les répliques en _italique_ sont des répliques dans le _Parler Noir_ (non précisé par moment car il sera souvent employé) ou dans le _langage des Elfes_ (toujours précisé). Ceci est valable pour toute la fic, je le repréciserai par moment.

Flammes Noires

Soumise, Léhonora était à genoux devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tête baissée. Elle attendait sa sentence, la peur au ventre. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle cru qu'il allait lui déchirer la cage thoracique. Elle s'attendait à entendre le bruit sourd de son épée se dégager du fourreau avant de s'abattre sur elle ou à sentir sa main tomber sur elle comme un coup de poignard. Son amour pour lui l'avait contraint à revenir même en sachant qu'elle risquait la mort en faisant cela. Mais rien ne se produisit.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres observa celle qui l'avait trahit. Elle était en situation de soumission face à lui. Il ignorait que faire. Il avait tant espéré son retour cependant, il l'avait craint. Devant tous, il devait prendre une décision. Pouvait-il se rabaisser devant elle publiquement ? Personne ne lui était supérieur. Il était le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tous crimes commis envers lui devaient être punis.

Léhonora ne savait plus si elle devait prier Morgoth ou les Valar. Elle était abandonnée par tous. Elle entendit Sauron se baisser afin de se mettre à sa hauteur. Elle refusait de faire voir sa peur mais il la sentit. Il lui prit son menton pour lui relever la tête.

- Regarde-moi ! dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Léhonora hésita. Malgré la neutralité de sa voix, elle comprit qu'il y avait de la colère. Elle leva ses yeux gris vers lui, vers un regard d'un noir profond. Sa main était dure et elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle était prête à le supplier, à lui hurler son amour, à s'abaisser totalement devant lui afin qu'il la garde auprès de lui. Ne pouvant plus soutenir son regard noir, elle baissa les yeux.

- Je sais que je t'ai fais du mal. Je m'en rends compte un peu tard, je le reconnais. Pourras-tu me le pardonner ?

Léhonora fronça les sourcils, surprise de ses paroles. Devait-elle le croire ? Etait-ce un leurre ? Voyant qu'elle était hésitante et qu'elle continuait à craindre la suite, il ajouta :

- Je souhaite faire de toi mon épouse.

Cette fois, elle releva son regard sur lui.

- Veux-tu régner à mes cotés, être ma Reine pour l'éternité ?

Léhonora sourit timidement, puis un léger rire sortit de sa bouche. Ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Des larmes de joie et de tension qu'elle avait accumulé ses derniers jours. Et pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa. Sauron glissa ses mains sur ses hanches et approfondit le baiser sous le regard de tous. Aredhel sourit, elle était heureuse pour sa cousine, très heureuse.

- Oh tout doux mon beau, dit-elle quand Silmanarë tenta de se cabrer.

Elle ignorait si cela était dû à la joie qu'il éprouvait pour sa cavalière ou de la peur ressentit face au pouvoir que dégageait le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais elle s'en moquait.

Sauron se releva en tendant sa main à la Princesse qui accepta. En prononçant ces paroles, il faisait de Léhonora son égal et quiconque lui manquera de respect aura affaire à lui. Quand la jeune fille se fut relevée, il en avertit ses serviteurs qui s'inclinèrent bien bas face aux amants. Léhonora n'avait pas remarqué l'attroupement qui s'était formé depuis son arrivée. Apparemment, tous avaient été impatient de voir comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait l'accueillir et son choix surprit bien des personnes. A ce moment, elle fut soulagée de l'absence du Roi Sorcier car elle était convaincue qu'il se serait mit entre eux. Mais comment agira-t-il à cette nouvelle qui lui parviendra ?

Léhonora sourit à sa cousine, ce qui l'obligea à ignorer les problèmes futurs. Sauron embrassa la main de sa bien-aimée et la pria de l'accompagner à l'intérieur du château. Elle lui sourit et le suivit. Léhonora s'avança au centre de la Salle du Trône quand le bruit sourd de la porte se fermant, la fit brusquement se retourner.

- Laissez-nous seuls, ordonna-t-il à ses hommes.

La jeune fille les regarda partir en ayant une peur soudaine. Pourquoi congédierait-il ses gardes ? Elle le regarda, l'interrogeant du regard. Il s'approcha d'elle qui recula involontairement, son instinct dictait ses gestes.

- Tu n'as pas à me craindre. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris.

- Mais ce jour-là, tu as fais de moi ta martyre. Comment retrouver cette confiance après cela ?

Bien qu'elle voulait montrer sa colère, sa voix transmit du chagrin à ce souvenir douloureux. Pourtant, elle était revenue, en conséquence, elle sut que cette confiance n'avait jamais disparu. Elle l'aimait malgré la souffrance qu'elle a reçue.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avança vivement vers elle en lui prenant la tête entre ses mains. Pour la première fois, Léhonora y lu du regret, du chagrin et même… un grand amour.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu cela. Ma violence a été engendrée par ma surprise, je… j'ai ouvert les yeux sur un sentiment qui m'était jusqu'alors inconnu, interdit. Malgré ce que peuvent dire certains… je t'aime.

C'était fait, il l'avait enfin avoué. Aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir, jamais Léhonora n'avait entendu cela. Ses paroles, il les avait condamné et à présent, elle comprit qu'il était sincère envers elle. Il l'aimait, il venait de conjuguer le verbe aimer. Léhonora sentit de nouvelles larmes couler sur ses joues. Sauron l'embrassa passionnément, il venait de retrouver le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Durant son absence, il avait tenté de l'oublier mais à chaque fois qu'il avait prit une femme dans son lit pour se distraire, c'était le visage de Léhonora qui apparaissait, son regard brillant de désir, sa peau si douce. Désormais, il se jura de ne plus la laisser partir et plus aucune femme ne partagera sa couche. Léhonora était l'unique, la seule pouvant le faire faiblir, le provoquer et il l'aimait pour cela.

Léhonora passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Son bonheur ne trouvait pas de mot et Sauron comprit son silence qu'il respecta. Il la serra contre lui en caressant sa chevelure emmêlée et légèrement sale. La route a été longue depuis Imladris. Il desserra son étreinte et l'emmena à travers le palais. La jeune fille ne s'attarda pas à s'émerveiller car elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir le château.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres la mena à une spacieuse chambre en trois pièces dont les tons étaient bleu et blanc. Le petit salon avec bibliothèque, la chambre avec un immense miroir, une coiffeuse et un lit deux places, ainsi qu'une cheminée et une porte-fenêtre dont la vue portait sur la ville et le jardin. La dernière pièce était la salle de bain.

- C'est la chambre destinée aux Princesses Royales. Il s'agit de la plus spacieuse et de la plus belle. Elle est à toi.

Léhonora s'étonna qu'il lui fasse prendre une chambre à part de la sienne. Avait-il peur qu'elle refuse après ce qui s'était passé ? Craignait-il un refus de sa part ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres affirma qu'il avait prit les appartements royaux en arrangeant le décor qui ne lui plaisait guère.

- Il est peut-être préférable pour nous deux d'être séparés pour le moment. Je vair te laisser te changer, j'ai des affaires à m'occuper.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et quitta la chambre.

Léhonora connaissait cette chambre, elle l'avait occupé après la bataille sur les Champs du Pelennor et avant de partir pour la Porte Noire. Elle ouvrit sa garde de robes et eut la surprise de la voir remplit de robes magnifiques, des rouges aux dentelles dorées, en velours ou en toile léger. Elle vit aussi des vêtements d'hommes et elle sourit. Il avait retenu qu'elle préférait mettre ce genre d'habit lors des chevauchées ou au moment où elle s'entraînait aux armes. La jeune fille prit une longue serviette blanche et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Elle somnola dans son bain. L'eau chaude lui faisait du bien, sa chevelure flottait mais elle ne l'avait pas encore nettoyé et cela risquait de lui prendre du temps. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté Imladris, elle n'avait pas prit le moindre bain, pas même un petit saut dans une rivière. Elle plongea la tête sous l'eau, si elle l'avait voulu, elle se serait noyée volontairement pour le mal qu'elle a fait à sa famille mais elle se redressa en pensant à son amant. Elle ne regrettait pas son retour, loin de là. Elle finit de se laver et se leva. L'eau coulait le long de son corps, sa chevelure était de nouveau propre. Elle s'apprêta à prendre la serviette quand elle sentit des mains glisser dans son dos. Un frisson la parcouru mais elle ne se retourna pas, se contentant de fermer les yeux.

Sauron la sentit frémir contre lui tandis qu'il laissait ses mains courir sur elle. Elles remontèrent sur son corps en passant par son ventre, sa poitrine et s'arrêtèrent sur son cou. Sous son souffle chaud et ses baisers ardents, Léhonora se mordit la lèvre puis se retourna. Leur regard se croisa. La jeune fille passa ses mains sous sa chemise et l'enleva. Sauron prit ses lèvres dans les siennes en l'amenant vers le lit. Léhonora mit sa main dans le pantalon de son amant tandis qu'il continuait ses baisers. Le pantalon finit par être jeté à terre. Leurs désirs, si longtemps retenus, purent enfin se libérer.

Léhonora dormait contre lui, souriante. Il la regarda en caressant sa peau nue. Elle bougea légèrement et se réveilla, le sourire aux lèvres. Sauron l'embrassa.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

La jeune fille fut surprise par cela. En quel honneur elle avait le droit à un cadeau ? Pour quelle raison ? De plus, il devait l'avoir depuis pas mal de temps, il l'avait prévu. Etait-ce pour se faire pardonner ? Cette nuit valait tous les joyaux de la terre. Sauron se leva. Il enfila son pantalon.

- Attends-moi ici. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Et il sortit en laissant Léhonora intriguée.

Elle resta allongée sur le lit, à regarder par la fenêtre. Le ciel était dégagé mais il semblait avoir des reflets gris. Le monde avait bien changé depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Léhonora se leva en accrochant le drap autour d'elle lorsque son amant revint. Il tenait un petit coffret en métal noir gravé de rune en Parler Noir. Il l'ouvrit et elle découvrit un pendentif en or représentant une flamme.

- Il est magnifique.

Sauron le sortit de son coffret et le mit au cou de son amante. Il lui allait si bien.

- Désolé du retard mais… joyeux anniversaire.

La jeune fille sourit, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle avait entendu. Ainsi, il avait pensé à son anniversaire ? En faisant le compte, il avait eu lieu la semaine dernière. Elle avait eu dix-huit ans le 1er Mai. Son sourire s'effaça en repensant que la naissance de son fils avait eu lieu un mois avant la date prévue. Si tout s'était passé normalement, elle serait toujours à Imladris en train de subir les foudres de sa famille en attendant la délivrance. Elle ne l'aurait pas supporté. Voyant sa tristesse soudaine, il crut que cela ne lui plaisait pas.

- Qu'as-tu ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Rien. Je pensais à ma famille qui m'a reniée, déshonorée, bafouée. A cause d'elle j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu ma fierté et ma dignité. Mais –elle leva son regard vers lui– grâce à toi, je vais reprendre ce qu'elle m'a arraché.

- Devant Morgoth, je jure que notre union te rendra ton honneur.

Elle lui posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui murmura dans le Parler Noir :

- _Merci pour le cadeau._

Sauron acheva de s'habiller et laissa son amante seule dans la chambre.

Elle ouvrit sa garde de robes et s'empressa de s'habiller, elle souhaitait parler à sa cousine et savoir comment elle était traitée. De plus, il lui fallait réfléchir sur la manière d'annoncer la vérité à Sauron. L'acceptera-t-il ? Il fallait le tenter mais elle avait l'espoir. En lui parlant seule, elle était sûre de pouvoir arranger les choses. Elle coiffa ses longs cheveux qui retombaient avec grâce le long de son corps. Sa robe rouge et or était légèrement différente à celle qu'elle avait pu porter jusque là. Elle ne portait aucune rune ni symbole, elle était simple.

Léhonora sortit de la chambre et eut la surprise de voir une servante devant sa porte. Elle s'était tellement habituée à la présence de Gryoth que cette femme l'avait un peu perturbé. Elle s'inclina bien bas comme si elle devait la craindre. Mais après le discours et l'aveu du Seigneur des Ténèbres, cela n'étonna pas la jeune fille. Elle se dirigea vers les écuries afin de voir si Silmanarë était bien traité. Il paraissait en pleine forme et son box se trouvait près de l'étalon noir de Sauron, un honneur hormis pour le cheval blanc qui semblait nerveux devant tant de pouvoir maléfique devant lui.

Afin de le réconforter, Léhonora entra dans le box.

- _Tu n'as rien à craindre mon beau_, rassura-t-elle dans la langue des Elfes.

Pourtant, l'étalon blanc eut un grave hennissement et commença à se cabrer dans son box. Il devenait fou. D'après un serviteur qu'elle avait interpellé, il était ainsi depuis qu'il avait été installé et ne cessait de s'agiter. Léhonora devait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Silmanarë tapa violement des sabots et la jeune fille sortit afin d'éviter de prendre des coups. Elle le regarda chagriné. Même lui la rejetait, son fidèle ami. Cette fois, elle avait tout perdu, son lien qui pouvait encore l'unir aux siens venait de se rompre.

- Léhonora, appela-t-on.

La jeune fille se retourna et vit sa cousine. Elle n'avait pas encore parlé à Sauron mais Aredhel la rassura en informant qu'il fallait mieux s'y prendre lentement. La Princesse lui expliqua le problème de Silmanarë et lui exposa sa solution, l'unique solution.

Les deux filles chevauchaient dans la plaine non loin de Minas Tirith. Elles s'éloignèrent de la ville en direction de la forêt. La journée était belle, belle pour un adieu. Léhonora descendit de son étalon et lui enleva son licol. Il s'ébroua avec joie et regarda sa maîtresse de ses yeux de nuit. La jeune fille le caressa en lui parlant dans le langage des Elfes avec tendresse, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

- _Je suis désolée Silmanarë mais je n'ai pas le choix. Tu mérites d'avoir cette liberté et sache que tu seras toujours dans mon cœur. Cette vie que j'ai choisie n'est pas pour toi._

L'étalon secoua son encolure et frotta le bras de Léhonora. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, des larmes d'une grande tristesse de devoir quitter son compagnon.

- _Je t'aime, _dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Elle s'éloigna de lui en rejoignant sa cousine qui était restée à l'écart. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle insista :

- _Va-t-en ! Va-t-en !_ ordonna-t-elle.

Mais Silmanarë continuait à la regarder, comme s'il la suppliait de le garder auprès d'elle. A contrecoeur, Léhonora ramassa une pierre et la jeta aux pieds de l'étalon. Il se cabra en hennissant et disparu dans la forêt. La jeune fille sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna en pleurant dans les bras de sa cousine qui savait à quel point elle aimait Silmanarë.

En la voyant ainsi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'aimait pas la voir souffrir. La tête baissée, elle avait seulement répondu :

- Je lui ai donné sa liberté.

Avant de continuer son chemin dans le couloir. Il n'avait pas eut besoin de nom pour savoir qu'elle parlait de Silmanarë, il avait eut vent de sa folie dans l'écurie. Sauron soupira et demanda à Aredhel de rester avec elle.

Léhonora s'était arrêtée dans le couloir afin d'attendre sa cousine. Elle savait qu'elle avait prise la bonne décision. Elle n'avait pas le droit de l'obliger à basculer dans les Ténèbres avec elle. Après tout, il a toujours été libre et sauvage, elle lui rendait sa vie d'origine et il rejoindra sûrement Imladris, sa terre natale. A présent, elle devait parler d'autre chose, en fait, cela était aussi pour oublier sa peine.

- Dis-moi, où tu as été installée ? demanda-t-elle.

Aredhel haussa les épaules.

- Dans une simple chambre qui me convient parfaitement, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis bien traitée si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Il a tout de suite su que j'avais du caractère et cela l'a forcé à avoir un peu de respect envers moi, dit-elle dans un sourire.

La Princesse avait remarqué son sourire du coin des lèvres. Elle cachait quelque chose, et pas de déplaisant. Elle l'a prit par le bras en la faisant s'asseoir sur un banc à ses cotés et, en souriant, demanda :

- Qu'as-tu fais ?

Cette fois, sa cousine eut un éclatement de rire.

- Pardonne-moi mais… il m'a défié en trouvant que j'étais insolente et je l'ai séduis jusqu'à l'extrême pour ensuite le laisser seul avec son désir ardent de me faire l'amour. Cela lui a beaucoup déplu mais le chantage consiste à garder mon respect contre son secret de sa défaite que je n'hésiterai pas à dévoiler.

- Ce que j'aurais aimé voir cela.

Léhonora imaginait sans peine la scène. Il a dû bien contenir sa colère mais il aurait très bien pu la tuer pour cela. Pourquoi a-t-il agit ainsi ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres appréciait beaucoup les forts caractères, ceux qui osaient dire ce qu'ils pensaient à haute voix et le montraient sans peine. Aredhel étaient de ceux-là, leur défi s'était changé en respect, ainsi que Léhonora, dont la haine s'était transformée en amour. Mais il fallait aussi que ces personnes là soient de son coté, sinon, ils finissaient dans les cachots.

- Tu as su le maîtriser. Tu lui as appris l'amour alors qu'il ignorait même l'existence du verbe aimer. Vous vous complétez l'un à l'autre. L'Ombre et la Lumière ne font désormais plus qu'un, avoua Aredhel.

- J'aime ta franchise. Ce soir, je lui dévoilerai ton identité, décida enfin Léhonora.

Bien qu'elle ne le montra pas, Aredhel craignait ce qui risquait de se passer mais elle avait confiance en sa cousine et son calme lui prouvait qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Il était bien tard, pourtant, Léhonora était éveillée, attendant le retour de son amant. Elle restait sur le balcon à regarder l'horizon, vers le Nord, ses racines où elle ne pourra plus retourner sans avoir ce mot dans la tête « Traite ». Sa vie venait de changer à jamais, elle était maître de son destin, enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait. La brise du vent était fraîche, la nuit était noire et elle commençait à avoir des frissons.

Une pression sur ses épaules lui fit tourner la tête. Sauron venait de lui poser son châle. Ils se sourirent et il l'embrassa avant de la ramener dans la chambre. Allait-elle passer cette nuit seule ou avait-il l'intention de l'installer dans ses appartements ?

- Je suis navré pour Silmanarë, déclara-t-il.

Léhonora baissa la tête afin de ne pas montrer ses larmes.

- C'était nécessaire. Il aurait souffert de rester parmi nous.

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui, mal assurée. Sauron la prit dans ses bras, en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien la tracasser à ce point surtout qu'il avait une chose importante à lui dire et qui risquerait de la bouleverser encore plus.

- J'ai… j'ai un aveu à te faire mais… j'ignore comment m'y prendre.

Sauron l'embrassa sur les lèvres afin de la rassurer. Rien n'était jamais facile à dire. La preuve en était qu'elle n'avait jamais osé lui avouer l'existence des Fleurs de Virginité.

- Aredhel est… elle est ma cousine maternelle. Elle est la fille de mon oncle Elrohir, fils du Seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe.

Elle l'avait dit d'un seul trait et rapidement comme si elle refusait de lui dire cela. Un lourd silence s'installa et elle sentit son étreinte de desserrer. Elle n'avait pas levé ses yeux vers lui, craignant son regard.

- J'ai moi aussi un aveu à te faire.

Son ton froid venait de réapparaître. Avait-elle tout gâché ? Non, si ses sentiments envers elle étaient sincères, il devrait l'accepter. Pourtant :

- Mon Second, le Seigneur d'Angmar est sur le chemin de Minas Tirith.

Léhonora lâcha un cri de surprise et de peur. Sauron s'en moqua et quitta la chambre sans un regard.


	16. La vérité, tout simplement

La vérité, tout simplement 

L'esprit de Léhonora tourna jusqu'au point où elle ne put plus réfléchir et que les maux de tête firent leur apparition. Elle l'avait laissé partir alors qu'elle aurait dû le retenir. Qu'allait-il devenir maintenant ? Elle seule pouvait faire basculer le cours des événements, elle n'était pas revenue pour le perdre de nouveau et sûrement définitivement. Si elle fuyait encore une fois, elle montrera sa faiblesse aux siens et Sauron imaginera que son amour envers lui n'était qu'un leurre. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle horreur.

Elle quitta brutalement la chambre sans prendre garde aux personnes qu'elle bousculait sur son passage. Elle ignorait où trouver son amant, alors elle fit le jardin, son bureau et opta pour la chambre qu'en dernier recours. Elle hésita à entrer, elle ignorait même ce qu'elle pourra lui dire. Des excuses ne suffisaient plus, des mots et penser à ce qui fallait faire ne servira à rien, il fallait agir.

Elle ouvrit la porte et vit Sauron près de la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vague, un regard noir. Elle sut qu'elle devait s'attendre à une remontrance. Quel prix devra-t-elle payer pour cet aveu ? Elle ne devait pas montrer sa soumission. Elle continua d'avancer lentement mais sûrement et la tête haute. Elle se mit contre son dos en passant ses mains sur son torse.

- J'en ai assez de ses querelles. Elles vont finir par nous séparer définitivement.

Sauron ne réagit pas immédiatement. Puis, sans que Léhonora ne puisse s'y attendre, il se retourna en la prenant par la gorge. La peur envahit la jeune fille.

- _Combien de mensonges me caches-tu ? Combien de fois devrai-je encore contenir ma colère devant tes aveux de plus en plus…hostiles ? Combien ? Réponds !_

Léhonora ne pouvait pas répondre, sa main la serrait trop fort et cela l'empêcha de respirer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'observa de ses yeux de braises. Il hésitait. Il pouvait très bien la tuer maintenant avant de s'en prendre à sa cousine. Sa vie était entre ses mains, pourtant, il l'a relâcha. La jeune fille tomba au sol sans oser lever son regard vers lui.

Cette nuit-là, Léhonora dormit seule dans la chambre qui lui était réservée. Son sommeil était agité, de mauvais rêves venaient la hanter et elle ne trouva pas le repos. Elle demeura éveillée, pleurant sur ce qu'elle risquait de perdre. Zakara était venue lui tenir compagnie et tenta de la réconforter, en vain.

Le lendemain, Aredhel entra précipitamment dans la chambre, réveillant la jeune fille qui venait à peine de réussir à s'endormir. L'aube se levait à peine et Léhonora la maudit.

- Lève-toi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite te voir sur-le-champ.

Léhonora la regarda. Pourquoi voulait-il la voir ? Sa cousine s'empressa de l'aider à s'habiller et la fit rapidement conduire vers le bureau de Sauron.

- Arrête ! Explique-toi.

- Très tôt ce matin, il m'a fait quérir et maintenant, c'est toi qu'il veut voir. Il ne veux pas que tu le fasses attendre.

Aredhel ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle frappa à la porte. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres donna son accord et les deux jeunes filles entrèrent pourtant, il fit congédier Aredhel. Il se leva de sa chaise et s'avança vers Léhonora qui ne savait pas comment agir.

- Je pourrai vous faire toutes les deux enfermer, sans eau ni nourriture, vous laissez mourir dans les cachots jusqu'à ce que vos corps redeviennent poussière ou donner ce qui reste aux chiens. Mais j'ai prévu une autre issue.

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille qui recula légèrement.

- Ta cousine pourra se marier et reconnaître sa fille. Quant à toi…

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux si doux. Elle sentit son souffle sur elle et il prit ses lèvres dans les siennes. Cela ne dura qu'un court instant. Elle vit une autre lueur dans ses yeux, ce n'était pas de la colère.

- Je veux seulement la vérité alors réponds-moi sincèrement. Mon Second m'a informé que tu étais enceinte quand tu as fui après ma… violence soudaine. Est-ce vrai ? J'ai besoins de le savoir.

Léhonora tomba de haut. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Des larmes de douleur coulèrent sur ses joues en repensant à ce qu'elle a dû faire.

- Il a dit vrai. L'enfant est venu un mois avant la date prévue. C'était une fille… elle est morte. J'ai… tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai souffert. J'étais seule. Loin de toi et j'ignorais si tu voulais encore de moi.

Sa voix tremblait, non pas de peur mais de chagrin. Elle aurait tant voulu pleurer mais elle se retenue à grande peine. Sauron l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs et la serra contre lui. Cette fois, elle laissa ses larmes couler.

- J'ai sentit ta souffrance en ce jour du 15 Mars. J'aurai tant voulu être à tes cotés.

Ils restèrent durant un moment ainsi, l'un contre l'autre. Léhonora se sentait en sécurité avec lui, elle n'avait plus à craindre la colère de sa famille. Ses paroles l'avaient profondément blessé et elle s'était promit de se venger.

Plus tard, le Seigneur des Ténèbres convoqua Aredhel dans son bureau. Sa cousine fut autorisée à rester. Il lui expliqua qu'elle aurait la possibilité de se marier avec son amant et de pouvoir reconnaître sa fille. Bien qu'elle ne le montra pas, sa joie était immense. Il informa donc qu'il enverra un messager à Darianë pour le prévenir de la situation et qu'il vienne à Minas Tirith accompagné de leur fille Idril. Léhonora en profitera pour demander à Gryoth de la rejoindre. Elle ne doutait pas qu'elle devait s'inquiéter sur la tournure des événements.

Aredhel quitta le bureau après une révérence et en jetant un bref regard de remerciement à sa cousine. Léhonora se tourna ensuite vers son amant qui lui sourit. Ils savaient tout les deux qu'ils auront l'opposition du Sorcier d'Angmar à ce sujet. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'embrassa en lui assurant qu'il ne s'interviendra pas dans leur union.

- Personne ne se mettra en travers de notre chemin. Celui qui osera, connaitra mon courroux. Dès aujourd'hui, si tu le souhaites, tu seras installée dans mes appartements.

Léhonora sourit et l'embrassa.

- Bien sûr que je le veux.

A Imladris, un homme semblait bouleversé, désorienté. Il avait donné l'impression qu'il la pourchasserait, l'empêchant de s'unir au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait rendu orphelin un nouveau né, il avait provoqué ces malheurs. Etait-il trop tard pour changer le destin ? Pouvait-il encore la faire revenir après le sang qu'elle a fait couler ? Si elle renier son amour pour Sauron, les siens verraient là une volonté de reconnaître ses erreurs. Il devait agir mais l'annonce du mariage lui avait porté un coup en plein cœur. Cela aurait dû demeurer secret mais l'annonce s'était propagée à travers la Terre du Milieu comme la peste et le Roi Sorcier venait de quitter le Rohan. Les événements se déroulaient rapidement, même trop.

- Tu ne peux plus faire demi-tour, Aragorn. Les Valar ont pensé qu'elle serait capable de sortir seule de ce ravin, ils avaient torts. En étant seule et désespérée, elle n'a pas cherché à combattre ce sentiment envers lui. Ils ont eux-mêmes condamné le destin de beaucoup en refusant de croire qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Ils ont abandonné la Terre du Milieu au moment où ils ont transmis les pouvoirs à Sauron. Même en voulant protéger Léhonora, en agissant ainsi, ils nous font comprendre que le destin de cette terre n'est plus entre leurs mains. Les miens ont déjà quitté ses rivages et mon père me presse de nouveau pour que je parte même en sachant que je porte notre enfant.

Aragorn l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre. Il se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras en prenant conscience que, désormais, les Hommes se retrouvaient seuls dans ce combat.

Aredhel se trouvait dans la chambre de Léhonora, la nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures mais elles étaient restées ensemble. Aredhel s'ennuyait de sa fille mais sa cousine lui promit qu'elles seront de nouveau ensemble et qu'elle aurait des parents mariés, dignes d'elle. Idril, malgré son jeune âge, était mûre, capable de se débrouiller seule, elle était très indépendante et sa mère craignait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne veuille d'elle dans ses troupes plus tôt qu'elle pouvait le penser. Léhonora ne s'occupait guère de ses hommes mais elle comprit qu'elle devra se faire obéir d'eux si jamais il devait la laisser seule durant un moment mais elle avait un autre souci en tête.

- Aredhel, j'ai une faveur à te demander.

Sa cousine fut surprise mais accepta, après tout, elle avait une dette envers elle.

- Darianë sera escorté jusqu'ici avec ta fille et Gryoth reviendra près de moi. Je te demande d'être indulgente avec elle. Nous possédons toutes les deux le Don de Voyance et je n'ai perçu aucune menace venant de sa part. En absence de preuves, laisse-lui une chance de trouver, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, d'amitié en toi. Je ne veux pas de querelle entre vous.

- Je reconnais que je ne n'ai pas été très agréable avec elle et je te demande pardon. Je te promets de me tenir sage à l'avenir.

Léhonora rit.

- Sage ? Tu ne l'as jamais été, et moi non.

Les deux filles se mirent à rire jusqu'au moment où Aredhel pensa qu'il était bien tard. Elles s'embrassèrent et Aredhel regagna sa chambre.

Léhonora se fit couler un bain chaud, elle ouvrit l'armoire et en sortit une robe de nuit blanche, « légèrement » transparente et un sourire illumina son visage. Elle la prit avec elle dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte. L'eau chaude la détendit, une odeur de rose se dégagea. Sauron aimait quand elle sentait la rose, cela la rendait plus séduisante, c'était ce qu'il disait. Désormais, la plupart des savons avaient cette belle odeur.

Elle se demandait sans cesse ce que devenait son fils qu'elle ne verra jamais grandir. Etait-il bien traité ? Elle supposait que oui. Elle en ignorait la raison mais il y avait un lien entre eux, chaque douleur ou peine, chaque joie qu'il pouvait éprouver, elle le ressentait. Elle se sentait vide sans lui, comment une mère pouvait-elle abandonner son enfant ? Elle se promit qu'un jour viendra où ils seront face à face, en amis ou en ennemis, elle l'ignorait mais elle sut, tout au fond d'elle, que leur chemin se croiseront.

Quand elle sentit que l'eau commençait à refroidir, elle se leva et se sécha rapidement avant de mettre sa robe de nuit. Ses cheveux humides retombaient avec grâce sur son corps en ondulant plus que d'ordinaire. Elle coiffa sa longue chevelure et retourna dans la chambre. Sauron n'était toujours pas revenu. Que préparait-il ? Elle laissa ses questions de coté et s'effondra sur le lit. Les draps étaient chauds, confortables. Léhonora s'endormit rapidement.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit chevaucher à grande allure son étalon noir. Il avait été trop longtemps absent et la présence de Léhonora lui manquait affreusement. Il fit stopper sa monture devant le palais en la laissant à son écuyer. Il traversa le château avec hâte mais quelque chose l'obligea à freiner son impatience. Il ouvrit avec discrétion la porte de la chambre et sourit devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Léhonora était enroulée dans les couvertures et dormait profondément.

Il s'avança doucement afin de ne pas la réveiller. Il se déshabilla et se coucha contre elle. Son bras passa par-dessus elle en la serrant contre lui. Il la sentit frémir. Faisait-elle un mauvais rêve ? Il eu vite la réponse quand elle se redressa brusquement en hurlant. Sauron l'attrapa dans ses bras en essayant de la rassurer. Léhonora fut heureuse de le sentit près d'elle et sa peur se dissipa.

- _Le Seigneur d'Angmar s'opposera à notre union. Il le fera officiellement savoir. Il me méprise, il me hait. Et… et j'ai vu mon père, mon enfance à Imladris et… tout s'est embrassé pour ne plus être que cendre. Il voudra me détruire. Il veut nous détruire._

Sauron avait sentit sa peur dans sa voix. Elle tremblait contre lui. Quelque chose en elle fera qu'elle ne se sera jamais débarrassée de ses mauvais rêves concernant sa famille. Elle la maudira jusqu'à l'épuiser en nuisant à son sommeil. Pourtant, il partagea sa crainte à propos de son Second. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais de sentiments envers elle, il n'en a jamais eu pour personne, comme lui, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il ira jusqu'à se dresser contre son Maître.

Il l'embrassa sa bien-aimée en lui promettant s'uniront contre vents et marées. Léhonora lui sourit en refusant de lui avouer un petit détail de son rêve. Elle répondit à son baiser et, cette nuit-là, Sauron lui fit disparaître toutes ses peurs éprouvées.


	17. Un utlime espoir

Un ultime espoir

Léhonora dormait profondément, sa respiration s'était calmée peu à peu après la nuit blanche. Elle se tenait sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers son futur époux, souriante. Sa chevelure était étalée sur son dos nu et Sauron l'observa en voulant que ces minutes ne s'arrêtent jamais. Il passa sa main sur elle, la faisait descendre le long de son corps en la sentant frémir sous ses doigts. Il se pencha afin de sentir son odeur de rose, sa jeunesse, sa puissance.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et sourit devant son visage. Elle se retourna d'une façon à faire comprendre à Sauron une invitation de lui faire l'amour une fois de plus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eu un large sourire et plaqua son corps sur elle. Tout deux désiraient la même chose pourtant, Sauron se retira.

- Le seigneur d'Angmar doit arriver dans la journée et je veux être prêt à le recevoir pour bien lui faire comprendre que je t'épouserai malgré son mépris à ton égard. De plus, j'ai une affaire à régler avant le mariage.

Léhonora l'embrassa puis le laissa aller dans la salle de bain bien qu'elle avait une forte envie de le rejoindre. Il était bien tôt pour se lever alors elle resta sur le lit, enroulée dans les draps chauds. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et se rendormit. Lorsque Sauron sortit de la sale de bain, il s'assit sur le lit et l'embrassa avant de quitter la chambre où il interpella un serviteur.

- Faites apporter un plateau de fruits et surtout ne la réveillez pas, sinon vous aurez affaires à moi.

- Oui mon Seigneur, dit-il en s'inclinant.

Sauron traversa le palais afin de se rendre dans la cour, son Second n'allait plus tarder à gagner Minas Tirith, il le sentait tout proche et savait qu'il risquait de mal prendre le fait qu'il allait épouser Léhonora. Parviendra-t-il à le faire changer d'avis ? Il l'ignorait mais son opinion importait peu, il l'épousera. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était les Dùnedain. Oseront-ils prendre le risque d'empêcher le mariage ? Ils s'en prendront à Léhonora, elle était plus dangereuse que lui. Cela sera elle qui portera leurs enfants, pour éviter sa descendance, ils devront l'abattre au même prix que lui. Il devait la mettre en sûreté.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée du Roi Sorcier sur son étalon noir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait déjà pensée à fournir de nouveaux dragons à ses Serviteurs de l'Ombre mais ils se faisaient rares et introuvables. Ses maudits aigles les avaient défiés devant la Porte Noire, certains avaient succombé à l'attaque, d'autres s'étaient enfuis. Ses créatures avaient été de fabuleuses montures.

Le Roi Sorcier s'inclina face à son Seigneur et un froid silence s'installa. Sauron ne le laissera pas briser ce lien précieux qui avait si longtemps à exister. Il savait de quoi il était capable et cela le rendait méfiant envers lui. Comment lui faire confiance pour protéger sa bien-aimée alors qu'il avait tenté de la tuer ? Pouvait-il prendre le risque de lui donner une seconde chance ?

- Mon Seigneur, je demande votre clémence. Mon comportement envers la Princesse Léhonora est condamnable.

- Le simple fait que tu l'admettes te rend innocent. L'annonce de notre mariage s'est répandue dans la Terre du Milieu et je crains pour sa sécurité. Les Dùnedain voudront nuire à notre union, pour cela je te demande de veiller à sa protection.

Le Seigneur d'Angmar fut surprit par cette demande mais ne le montra pas. Cependant, il sut que son Maître avait raison.

- Je veillerai personnellement à sa sécurité. Je ne vous décevrai pas une seconde fois.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut ravi de l'entendre dire mais est-ce que Léhonora acceptera ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, dès qu'elle le sut, elle s'était empressée de le trouver. Elle craignait le Seigneur d'Angmar, elle ne souhaitait pas l'avoir comme garde du corps. Elle savait se battre, se défendre, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui et le fit bien comprendre. Pourtant, Sauron refusa de l'écouter et, involontairement, haussa la voix devant elle.

- Cette décision ne te revient pas. Tu sais tout comme moi que les tiens voudront ta mort et cela, je ne peux pas me le permettre. Si toi tu le crains, comprends bien que tu n'es pas la seule.

Bien que le ton sur lequel il lui avait parlé ne lui plu pas, elle comprit qu'il agissait ainsi pour la préserver de la mort. Sauron la regarda de ses yeux de braise, pourtant, sa colère ne demeurait jamais quand elle était à ses cotés.

- En m'épousant, il va falloir que tu acceptes mon tempérament, dit-elle.

Sauron s'approcha d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras avant de l'embrasser.

- Je ne veux pas que tu changes. Je t'aime comme tu es. Mais accepte cette protection… pour moi. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre.

- D'accord. Je le fais pour toi alors j'espère avoir un retour, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire qui laissait comprendre ce qu'elle voulait.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de retourner à ses occupations concernant les papiers pour Aredhel et son amant, de plus, il y avait le mariage à préparer. Léhonora avait exigé une unique faveur, une seule et son fiancé le lui avait accordé.

- Aredhel, cria-t-on dans le couloir.

La concernée se retourna pour voir sa cousine accourir vers elle. Elle l'attrapa par le bras, un peu essoufflée d'avoir couru ainsi afin de la trouver.

- J'ai quelque chose à te demander. L'un des témoins du mariage doit obligatoirement être de la famille, aussi, je voudrai que tu sois ce premier témoin. Gryoth sera le second.

La jeune fille faillit tomber à la renverse. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Léhonora aurait tant voulu que Meneldil en fasse partie mais étant donné les circonstances, cela était impossible de lui demander. La jeune fille soupira quand soudain, sa cousine s'exclama :

- J'ai une idée.

Léhonora ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter.

- Ne me fait plus jamais une peur pareille.

- Désolée. Et si le mariage se déroulait sur les Champs du Pelennor ? Vous pourriez descendre de la cité sur vos étalons. Lui avec Garaf et toi…

Elle se stoppa brusquement en se souvenant que Silmanarë avait été relâché. Il manquait beaucoup à sa cousine.

- Tout compte fait, je pense que ce n'est pas une très bonne idée, termina Aredhel.

- Moi je pense le contraire. Mais c'est toi qui vas en faire part à Sauron.

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

- Pas du tout. C'est ton idée, pas la mienne.

Sur ce, Léhonora la laissa. Se pouvait-il que Silmanarë soit encore dans les environs ? La jeune fille s'empressa de rejoindre sa chambre afin de se changer. Elle attacha ses cheveux en queue-de-cheval, mit son épée à sa gauche et ressortit pour gagner les écuries. Bien sûr, le Seigneur d'Angmar l'attendait dans le couloir. Elle ne pourra jamais lui échapper, elle le savait d'expérience. Elle voulu lui faire part de son projet de rechercher son étalon mais elle se dit que cela n'était pas ses affaires.

Il l'a suivit sans rien dire. Apparemment, il avait reçu l'ordre de ne pas discuter ses actes et cela la rassura. Cependant, il avait bien comprit qu'elle souhaitait sortir de Minas Tirith et tenta de donner son avis. Les Dùnedain veillaient près d'ici et cela était une mauvaise idée de sortir. Léhonora, n'ayant aucune envie de rester enfermée dans la peur des siens, ignora ses paroles.

En arrivant près des écuries, le Seigneur des Ténèbres en sortit, le sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai vu ta cousine qui m'a fait part de son idée et je la trouve bonne.

- Ce serait vrai si j'avais un cheval.

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus.

- Je crois que j'ai celui qui te faut.

Léhonora voulu répliquer qu'aucune monture ne pourra remplacer Silmanarë mais quand elle vit un étalon blanc quitter l'écurie aux cotés d'Aredhel, Léhonora s'avança lentement, de peur que sa vue lui joue des tours. Sa cousine lâcha l'étalon qui s'approcha de sa maîtresse.

- _Silmanarë. Mon beau c'est bien toi ?_dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Pour toute réponse, il secoua la tête en hennissant de joie. Léhonora enfouit sa tête dans sa longue crinière. Elle caressa son encolure, il était magnifique, il lui avait tant manqué mais une chose la tracassait.

- Comment… comment est-il revenu ? Je lui avais donné sa liberté.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approcha de sa bien-aimée.

- Il était aux portes de la ville cette nuit. Je l'ai fais entré et Aredhel s'est occupée de lui. Cette idée pour le mariage était prévue.

- Vous avez tout manigancé, dit-elle à l'adresse de sa cousine et de son fiancé.

Silmanarë était revenu par amour envers Léhonora. Son lien avec elle l'avait contraint à la suivre dans les Ténèbres mais il l'avait fait de son plein gré et Léhonora ne le remerciera jamais assez d'être revenu auprès d'elle. C'était lui qui la mènera à son mariage.

Le monde avait changé, l'air s'était fait plus lourd pourtant, le vent était froid, l'herbe se desséchait. Léhonora se rendit compte de ce changement en se réveillant un matin. Son futur époux se tenait sur le balcon de la chambre. Ce monde qu'elle connaissait si bien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Les Ténèbres l'enveloppait lentement mais sûrement. Un allé sans retour.

Léhonora se tenait dans la Salle du Trône, lisant un livre tandis qu'Aredhel tricotait, elle voulait pouvoir offrir quelque chose au futur enfant de sa cousine qui avait bien rit en sachant cela. Elle sera sa marraine et aucun enfant n'était prévu pour le moment, la préparation du mariage les occupait beaucoup, de plus, le fiancé d'Aredhel et Gryoth seront bientôt là. Léhonora ferma son livre et son regard fut vide.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? A quoi tu penses ?

- A rien. Je me demande seulement si je ferai une bonne épouse.

Aredhel ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire. Sa cousine avait-elle perdu la tête ? Elle se leva et la prit dans ses bras afin de la rassurer.

- Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet, tout comme celui disant que tu feras une Reine des Ténèbres crainte et respectée.

- Mais… j'ai omis d'avouer une chose. Je ne veux pas être Reine.

Dès lors, Aredhel eut un recule. Elle refusait de croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qui faut le dire.

Léhonora se retourna. Sauron se tenait non loin d'elles.

- Peux-tu nous laisser Aredhel ?

La jeune fille n'hésita pas et sortit en même temps que les serviteurs qui se trouvaient présents. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avança vers sa future épouse. A ce moment, Léhonora ignorait si elle devait en avoir peur ou non. Ce mariage ne l'effrayait pas, c'était autre chose mais comment lui expliquer ? Comment lui dire ? Sauron demeura silencieux, il donnait la parole à la jeune fille, ce point était rassurant.

- Depuis bien longtemps, depuis que j'ai pris conscience de mes origines, j'ai eu peur du titre qui me revenait de droit. Je savais que, si mon père était proclamé Roi, je serais nommée comme Princesse Royale, peut-être son héritière s'il n'avait pas de fils. Aujourd'hui, tu me demandes de t'épouser et je le veux plus que tu ne puisses le penser mais je ne suis pas prête à endosser ce rôle de Reine.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait vu toute sa sincérité dans son regard et comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas lui imposer ce titre bien qu'elle sera sa femme. Il l'épousera, certes, mais dans ce cas, il attendra avant de la nommer Reine.

- Nous nous marierons mais ton couronnement ne se fera que lorsque tu seras prête. Je ne veux pas te forcer.

Léhonora sourit. Malgré la porte de la Salle du Trône qui s'ouvrit pour faire entrer des gardes et un prisonnier, Sauron enlaça sa bien-aimée. Leur long baisé passionné contraint les hommes présents à détourner leur regard, pourtant, l'un d'eux osa prendre la parole.

- Mon Seigneur, nous avons trouvé cet homme près de la cité et il désire vous voir Princesse Léhonora.

La jeune fille quitta l'étreinte de son fiancé pour lancer un regard enflammer vers les yeux bleus de son père. Comment osait-il être ici ? Que voulait-il ? Elle se serra contre Sauron et répondit d'une voix étrangère pour Aragorn :

- J'ai des affaires qui m'occupent ailleurs pour le moment. Je m'entretiendrai avec toi quand j'aurai un temps de libre. Emmenez-le aux cachots ! ordonna-t-elle.

- Léhonora, écoute-moi. Tu n'es pas comme cela. La fille que je connais n'abandonnerait pas ainsi, elle se battrait. Léhonora, je sais qu'il y a encore du bon en toi. Il ne t'a pas totalement soumise. Libre-toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, s'écria Aragorn dans un espoir déséspéré de la ramener à la raison.

La jeune fille avait rigoureusement écouté ses paroles mais la Prophétie était en route, et pour cela, elle craignait désormais les siens. De plus, son amour pour Sauron l'obligeait à rester à ses cotés. Léhonora n'était plus comme avant. La fille qu'il avait connu n'existait plus malgré sa détermination de voir le contraire.


	18. La faillite des Valar

La faillite des Valar

Cela faisait déjà plus de dix minutes que Léhonora se tenait assise contre le mur du cachot, son père en face. Pas un mot, rien n'avait été échangé et pourtant, par un simple regard, ils comprirent qu'ils avaient beaucoup à se dire. Aragorn l'observa. Il avait comprit bien des choses depuis son arrivée, notamment celles qui confirmaient son amour envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Ecoutes bien ces paroles car je ne les redirai pas. Dans la Salle du Trône, au moment où… il te serrait contre lui, j'ai vu tout l'amour qu'il te portait et sache que, malgré le fait que je sois abattu que tu ais fais ce choix, je sais que tu es heureuse avec lui.

La jeune fille se leva et s'approcha de lui avec une certaine prudence. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé entendre cela de sa part. Perdra-t-elle à jamais son amour pour son choix ? Elle s'agenouilla en face de lui et détacha les liens qui le maintenaient au mur. Aragorn prit sa tête entre ses mains et essuya les larmes qui commencèrent à couler.

- J'ai une faveur à te demander. Acceptes-tu d'assister à mon mariage ?

Le Capitaine des Rôdeurs dû admettre qu'il était surprit par cette demande. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela, surtout en se souvenant la manière dont elle lui avait parlé à son arrivée. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et répondit :

- Oui, j'accepte.

Léhonora eu du mal à cacher ses larmes. Elle avait tant espéré cette réponse mais maintenant, le problème se posait au niveau de son fiancé et elle ne doutait pas qu'il serait mécontent et son père le savait.

Soudain, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le Seigneur d'Angmar. Malgré le fait qu'il n'aimait guère ce rapprochement entre le père et la fille, il ne dit rien. Léhonora l'avait fait demander, il n'obéissait qu'aux ordres. Aragorn comprit qu'il n'était pas là pour rien et il jugea bon de couper court à la conversation. Il embrassa sa fille sur le front et elle se releva en sortant avec le Seigneur d'Angmar. Ils remontèrent vers le palais et Léhonora demanda :

- Où se trouve Sauron ? Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin ?

- Le futur époux d'Aredhel et sa fille sont en chemin, il est parti à leur rencontre. Pourquoi souhaitez-vous le voir ainsi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La Princesse sourit. Si, tout allait bien mais il fallait avancer le mariage. Se retrouver devant l'autel avec une grossesse voyante n'était jamais très digne. Elle le fit comprendre au Roi Sorcier qui, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, la félicita pour cet événement et il fut en accord avec elle. Léhonora cacha son étonnement, cette fois, il n'était plus question de mensonge, elle avouera la vérité à son amant.

- Venez ! Ils ont déjà pénétré dans la ville.

Le Seigneur d'Angmar l'accompagna jusqu'à la Salle du trône où la porte s'ouvrit. Sauron apparu, suivit par Darianë tenant sa fille Idril dans les bras, elle semblait bien fatiguée mais il était vrai que le voyage a dû être long. Après eux, vint Gryoth. La Princesse sourit en la voyant. Elles s'étreignirent mais la servante eut un mouvement de recule. Aredhel venait d'arriver et elle lui lançait un étrange regard. Comment Léhonora allait-elle faire pour éviter une tension ? Elle ne pourra pas longtemps supporter cela, elle devra mettre les choses au clair et elle leur parlera.

Aredhel fut plus qu'heureuse de revoir l'homme qu'elle aimait ainsi que sa fille. Idril se réveilla brusquement en voyant sa mère et elle sauta dans ses bras.

- As-tu été sage avec ton père ? Tu l'as écouté j'espère.

La petite fille fit un large sourire en hochant la tête mais Darianë ne semblait pas de cet avis. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres affirma qu'ils seront logés tout les trois ensemble et il ordonna à un serviteur de leur montrer la chambre qu'ils partageront désormais.

Il se tourna vers Gryoth et dit :

- Peux-tu nous laisser seuls ?

La jeune fille n'allait tout de même pas refuser. Une mauvaise réponse méritait la mort. Puis, le Seigneur Sauron ordonna aux gardes de quitter la salle. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin seuls, Sauron embrassa avec passion la jeune fille. Léhonora ne se lassera jamais de ses baisers, ils étaient si intenses, si puissants qu'elle en était en manque par moment.

- Je t'ai manqué ? Je ne suis pas parti longtemps pourtant.

Léhonora plongea son regard gris dans les yeux noir ébène de son amant.

- Le temps le plus court me paraît le plus long surtout si tu ne me préviens pas lorsque tu décides de partir.

Sauron l'embrassa de nouveau en lui promettant de ne plus faire cela. Puis, Léhonora devint plus sérieuse en informant qu'elle avait une chose importante à lui dire. En voyant son air qui avait changé, il s'inquiéta.

- Qu'as-tu ? Tu es souffrance ? Mourante ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Léhonora se mit à rire de ses questions sous son incompréhension.

- Je ne suis ni souffrante ni mourante, cela te rassure-t-il ?

- Parle, au nom de Morgoth.

La jeune fille se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille, tel un secret qui ne devrait pas être partagé.

- Je suis enceinte.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne réagit pas immédiatement et ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que :

- De moi ? Enfin… je veux dire…

Léhonora était ravie de son effet, elle avait réussi à déstabiliser le Seigneur Noir. Heureusement qu'ils étaient seuls, il n'aurait pas apprécié être dans cette situation publiquement. La jeune fille resta silencieuse, attendant qu'il dise ce qu'il en pense.

- Je vais être père. Je vais être père. Tu en es sûr ? Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ? Tu as des nausées ? Des malaises ?

Ah non, pas cela. Léhonora savait d'avance qu'elle ne supportera pas longtemps s'il doit sans cesse s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle n'était pas en porcelaine mais elle comprenait son inquiétude. Sa première grossesse s'était mal passée et il craignait que la seconde soit pareille. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue en lui confirmant qu'elle allait très bien mais qu'il fallait avancer le mariage, sinon, sa grossesse se verra et elle ne voulait pas de cela. Porter une robe de mariée avec le ventre rond portait malheur, alors elle voulait se marier pendant que son ventre était encore plat.

- De plus, je ne pense pas que mon père approuverait.

Le regard de Sauron changea brusquement et Léhonora lui demanda à ce que son père assiste au mariage.

- Je te le demande comme une faveur. Accepte !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres comprit que la présence d'Aragorn comptait beaucoup pour elle et il ne trouva pas le moyen de le lui refuser. Léhonora blottit sa tête contre son torse.

- _Je t'aime,_ dit-elle dans un murmure en Parler Noir.

La date du mariage fut avancée, l'union se fera dans moins d'une semaine et l'effervescence régnait dans la ville. Jamais Léhonora n'avait été plus heureuse, elle n'avait pas revu son père car elle voulait éviter tout conflit avec son futur époux. En privé, Sauron était totalement différent, il était devenu « l'esclave dévoué » à Léhonora qui n'aima guère cela. Elle ne cessait de répéter qu'elle et le bébé étaient en pleine forme, le Guérisseur l'affirmait lui aussi mais rien n'y faisait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres veillait personnellement de son bien-être.

Le matin, il l'a priait de rester au lit, qu'elle devait se reposer et qu'il s'occupait de tout, et elle n'en doutait pas car une fois, en sortant discrètement de la chambre tôt le matin, il avait ordonné la torture d'un homme car il prétendait ne pas trouver de roses rouges et blanches. Les marchands se faisaient rares ou les fleurs n'étaient de bonne qualité. Souillé par son propre sang, cet homme lui avait demandé grâce et qu'il ne le décevra plus.

- Trouve-moi ces roses, c'est ta dernière chance. Quand on cherche, on trouve.

L'homme s'était incliné bien bas puis s'était retiré.

Mais la journée était bien pire. Sauron ne souhaitait pas qu'elle aide, jugeant que cela la fatiguera et malgré ses soupires, il n'y avait rien à faire. Pourtant, sentant qu'elle finira par craquer à un moment ou à un autre, il décida qu'une petite sortie s'imposait. Il savait pertinemment que ne rien faire la rendra folle. Il la laissa donc partir en chevauchée avec Gryoth et Aredhel qui semblaient toujours si bien s'entendre.

Léhonora chevauchait au milieu d'elles, pour plus de sécurité à leur égard. Elle ne savait pas comment gérer cette crise entre les deux filles. Gryoth restait fidèle à Léhonora mais Aredhel la jugeait dangereuse. Encore ce rêve étrange, cependant, la Princesse refuser de croire en cela. Toutes les deux veillaient sur elle, chacune d'elle avec sa propre méthode et c'était cela qui avait créé cette tension. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait dit :

« - Laissez-les faire. Elles finiront bien par se calmer.

- Oui, quand l'une des deux aura achevé l'autre. »

Mais comme d'habitude, cela se soldait par un tendre baiser à une phrase voulant dire :

« - Tu es trop dramatique. »

Léhonora fut tirée de ses pensées par une nouvelle dispute. Elle stoppa Silmanarë et s'écria :

- Cela suffit vous deux. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous entendre vous quereller à longueur de journée. Je rentre au palais, quant à vous, je ne veux plus vous voir tant que vous n'aurez pas trouvé de solution adéquate, comprit ?

Sur ce, elle les laissa seules, faisant demi tour. S'énerver n'était pas bon pour elle et le bébé mais elles avaient été trop loin cette fois. Comment se comporteront-elles à son mariage ? Elles vont aussi s'insulter ? Quand Sauron la vit revenir seule et dans une colère noire, il comprit ce qui s'était passé.

- La prochaine fois, rappel-moi de ne jamais les emmener ensemble, lâcha-t-elle sur un ton froid.

Elle ramena son étalon dans l'écurie où elle congédia l'écuyer, elle voulait s'occuper elle-même de sa monture, cela la détendait. Elle avait hâte du jour où son union avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera enfin officielle. Même sans mariage, elle aurait pu être heureuse mais elle serait traitée comme une catin et elle n'admettait pas cela, et son futur époux non plus.

Quand elle eut fini, elle alla dans sa chambre. Elle se sentait épuisée et elle admettait que Sauron avait raison, l'agitation autour d'elle la fatiguait. Elle avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, elle ne prit pas même le temps de se changer qu'elle s'effondra sur le lit et s'endormit. La fenêtre était restée ouverte et son sommeil fut troublé par un vent froid qui faisait frissonner sa peau.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient satisfait de ce qu'il avait fait, il ne manquait plus le consentement de sa bien-aimée. Il observa le bien qui appartiendra à Léhonora avant de le remettre dans le coffret en métal qu'il remit au Sorcier d'Angmar. Sauron quitta la Montagne du Destin et retourna à Minas Tirith avant que la Princesse ne s'aperçoive de sa trop longue absence. Il monta une Créature Ailée et il arriva bien vite dans la cour du palais. Depuis quelque temps déjà, il avait prévu cela même en ignorant si cela fonctionnera. Sa confiance et son amour envers la jeune fille l'avaient poussé à agir ainsi. Cet acte le rendra plus fort, cet acte les rendra plus puissants.

En entrant dans la chambre, il s'empressa de fermer la fenêtre de peur qu'elle prenne froid. Il lui ôta ses bottes, sa cape et son épée qu'il posa délicatement dans un coin de la chambre. Il s'installa près d'elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle avait tellement changé depuis leur première rencontre où, malgré toute la force qu'elle avait su faire preuve, elle lui était soumise, effrayée par son simple regard. Aujourd'hui, elle partageait ses nuits, son cœur. Elle était devenue froide, autoritaire, sa chevelure s'était assombrit bien que l'éclat du Soleil les éclaircissait par moment, ses yeux ne quittaient plus ce gris pénétrant, un gris d'un acier froid.

Le monde aussi avait changé, il n'y avait plus de saison. Le vent froid, hivernal parcourait la Terre du Milieu sans distinction entre les différentes terres et les climats qui leur étaient propres autrefois. L'herbe des prairies jaunissait, les arbres perdaient leurs feuilles vertes et lorsqu'elles repoussaient, elles étaient de la couleur du feu et parfois brunes. Les animaux disparaissaient petit à petit, se cachant dans les montagnes. Sauron embrassa sa bien-aimée et se coucha à ses cotés en la serrant contre lui.

Léhonora se trouvait seule dans sa chambre en compagnie d'Aredhel, ce jour tant attendu était enfin arrivé. Elle était en proie au stress, elle était nerveuse et cela fit rire sa cousine.

- Toi qui n'as pas eu peur de défier le Seigneur des Ténèbres, de trahir ainsi les tiens, tu as peur de t'engager dans un mariage.

La jeune fille ne rit pas à cet humour. En ce moment, elle avoua qu'elle préférait se retrouver face aux Elfes et aux Dùnedain. Aredhel la regarda et s'exclama :

- Tu es magnifique.

Léhonora rougit et la remercia d'être à ses cotés. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle portait une longue robe blanche avec un décolleté en V où y étaient brodés des symboles en argent. Les manches étaient larges et pendantes. Sur la poitrine, le symbole de royauté de sa famille était représenté en argent. Sur chacune des épaules, une broche en forme d'étoile retenait une longue cape en velours noire. La chevelure de la Princesse était coiffée par un diadème en argent dont les fils s'entrelaçaient avec des mèches de ses cheveux. Son regard gris se rempli de larmes.

- Non, ne pleure pas, sinon, je vais aussi m'y mettre. De plus, tu feras peur à ton futur époux.

Les deux jeunes filles rirent et s'étreignirent. Léhonora respira un bon coup et sortit de la chambre où les attendait le Seigneur d'Angmar, le témoin de Sauron, qui les accompagnera jusqu'à la cour. Il s'inclina face à elle.

- Vous êtes resplendissante ma Dame.

La jeune fille inclina la tête en le remerciant. Puis, Léhonora et son escorte se dirigèrent vers la cour. En arrivant en haut de l'escalier menant au palais, la jeune fille vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur son étalon noir, à coté, se tenait Silmanarë. Sauron fut éblouit par sa beauté, il ne trouva pas de mot pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, mais Léhonora le comprit par son simple regard. Il portait une tunique sombre avec le symbole de l'Oeil sur la poitrine, brodé en or et sa cape rouge, retenu sur ses épaules par des broches en forme de flamme dorée, recouvrait tout l'arrière train de sa monture. Sa chevelure noir mi-long était détachée et ses yeux sombres firent chavirer la jeune fille qui monta Silmanarë.

Les futurs époux traversèrent Minas Tirith avec, à leur coté, Aredhel à la gauche de Léhonora, et le Seigneur d'Angmar à la droite de Sauron. Le cortège avança lentement dans la rue, aucun mot ne fut échangé hormis des regards étincelants et des sourires qui ne trompaient pas leur bonheur. Sur les Champs de Pelennor, se trouvait un autel orné de roses rouges et blanches. D'un coté, se tenait Aragorn, dont son regard était inexpressif, et Gryoth, le second témoin de Léhonora. De l'autre coté, se tenait un Nùménoréen Noir que Léhonora connaissait bien, il se nommait Azlov et était le second témoin de Sauron.

Quand les futurs époux prirent leur place, leur escorte se dissipa afin que chacun aille de son coté sauf le Seigneur d'Angmar qui se mit devant l'autel.

- Nous sommes réunis en ce jour afin d'unir le Seigneur Sauron de Mordor et Léhonora Laïa Elessar d'Arnor et de Gondor.

Les amants se regardèrent, en l'épousant, Léhonora lui permettait de prendre la couronne de Gondor et d'Arnor, ainsi qu'elle prendra celle du Mordor. Les trois royaumes réunis, rien de pourra leur résister.

- Seigneur Sauron de Mordor, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse la Princesse Léhonora Laïa Elessar ici présente, de l'aimer et de la chérir, de la protéger et de lui être fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui je le veux, répondit-il sans hésitation en fixant le regard gris de la Princesse qui ne le lâcha pas.

- Princesse Léhonora Laïa Elessar de Gondor et d'Arnor, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux le Seigneur Sauron ici présent, de l'aimer et de le chérir, de lui obéir et de lui être fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui je le veux.

Leur regard était sans faille et le Roi Sorcier continua :

- Si quelqu'un est opposé à cette union qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Léhonora tourna son regard vers son père, elle savait qu'il était capable d'intervenir et elle craignait qu'il le fasse. Elle vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, mais pas celles de joie, et il baissa la tête. Aredhel et Alzov s'approchèrent avec les alliances en or. Lorsqu'elles furent remises, le Roi Sorcier déclara :

- Vous êtes dès cet instant unis et que Morgoth veille sur votre union.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres embrassa Léhonora qui était désormais son épouse. Ils étaient enfin unis et même l'éternité ne pourra briser cet amour qui brûlait en eux. Cette fois, Léhonora se lâcha et pleura. Sauron descendit de son étalon et prit sa femme dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa d'un intense baiser. Il tiendra cette promesse de mariage, il l'a protégera au péril de sa propre vie, quant à Léhonora, elle eut un doute au sujet de l'obéissance.

- J'aime quand tu te rebelles, tu es si belle, Dame du Mordor.

Oh qu'elle aimait ce titre ! Depuis le temps qu'elle souhaitait pouvoir le porter de droit. Il était vrai que la colère de Léhonora avait pour effet de recevoir un baiser de Sauron. Dans ce cas, il falloir qu'elle le soit plus souvent. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres rit, puis son regard se porta sur Aragorn.

- Ramenez-le aux cachots ! ordonna-t-il.

Léhonora regarda son père se faire emmener par les hommes de Sauron.

Pendant que les festivités battaient leur plein dans la ville, Léhonora rejoignit discrètement les cachots afin de faire libérer son père. Son époux avait l'intention de le faire abattre, malgré ce lien brisé avec sa famille, elle n'était pas prête à voir son père mourir et elle n'avait pas ce courage de demander sa libération auprès de son époux. Elle entra dans le cachot. Elle remit Andùril à son père avant de dire :

- Je vais te faire sortir d'ici. Personne ne surveille et je sais par où te faire passer afin que tu puisses quitter la ville sans te faire repérer.

Aragorn ne dit rien et se contenta de la suivre. Elle la mena dans une petite salle du palais qui semblait abandonner. Elle repoussa un lourd tableau avec l'aide de son père et derrière se trouvait un tunnel. Léhonora confirma qu'il menait à l'extérieur de la ville, qu'il débouchait dans la forêt.

- Tu peux encore venir avec moi. Cesse cette folie et reviens.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, elle ne pouvait pas faire cela, elle ne le voulait pas. Aragorn comprit à contre cœur qu'il avait bel et bien perdu sa fille. Son regard se chargea de colère… non, de haine, et d'une voix froide, il lui dit :

- Sauron achèvera son règne plus tôt qu'il ne le pense. Prend garde à toi ! Mes hommes te tueront sans hésitation.

Léhonora, qui avait soutenu son regard, céda et demanda dans une voix qui trahissait son chagrin :

- Et toi ? Que feras-tu ?

Son père ne répondit pas et emprunta le tunnel. Mais sa fille s'écria, les larmes aux yeux :

- _Ada_, j'ai besoin de savoir. Réponds, je t'en pris.

Aragorn l'observa en silence et se rapprocha d'elle. Sans qu'elle puisse le prévoir, il la plaqua contre le mur, l'épée à sa gorge.

- Sache que je n'hésiterai pas à souiller Andùril de ton sang si tu m'y forces, alors ne me tentes pas Léhonora. Ne me tente pas, bien que l'envie me prenne en sachant que tu porteras les héritiers du Mal.

Il retira la lame et s'engouffra dans le tunnel sans un regard pour sa fille qui se laissa tomber au sol, ne maîtrisant plus ses sanglots. Les paroles étaient plus mortelles que les lames, si son père voulait la guerre, il l'aura.


	19. Le Souffle du Mal

Le Souffle du Mal

Ce fut ainsi que son époux la trouva, au sol, ses joues rougies par les larmes. Elle semblait si malheureuse pourtant, elle portait une grande haine en elle. Il la sentait, elle se dégageait d'elle comme son parfum à l'odeur de rose. Sauron s'agenouilla en face d'elle en lui essuyant les larmes qui gâchaient son si beau visage. Elle leva son regard vers lui en lui souriant. Elle l'embrassa quand elle sentit qu'il la prit dans ses bras afin d'atténuer sa peine. Elle resta contre lui, contre son torse. Ses mains caressaient ses cheveux, il aimait sentir leur odeur.

- Ne te mets pas dans un tel état. Cela n'est pas bon pour le bébé.

La jeune fille garda sa tête au creux du cou de son époux. Léhonora respira un bout coup pour le regarder de ses yeux gris. Elle y vit un regard de regret, de compassion. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as tout vu ?

- Oui, mais j'ai jugé bon de ne pas intervenir. C'était ton choix, ton épreuve, je n'avais pas à m'y insérer.

Léhonora prit une mèche des cheveux sombres de son époux et l'entortilla autour de ses doigts. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres cru voir dans ses yeux une flamme de haine.

- _Il est à moi. Quand le moment sera venu, laisse-moi mon père. C'est à moi de le défier._

Sauron dû admettre qu'il était surpris de ses paroles et bien qu'il aurait voulu combattre l'héritier d'Isildur lui-même, il comprit qu'une envie de vengeance coulait dans les veines de Léhonora.

- _Il sera à toi. Je te le promets._

Et il l'embrassa. Elle vit des étincelles de désir parcourir son regard sombre et cela se confirma lorsque les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres glissèrent sous sa robe.

- Pas ici, quelqu'un risque de nous voir.

Sauron rit.

- Je croyais que tu aimais prendre des risques.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres continua dans sa lancée mais la jeune fille insista et le stoppa. Sauron voulait que leur nuit de noce soit parfaite, alors, il la prit dans ses bras et Léhonora sourit en lui disant qu'il ne pourra plus faire cela dans quelque temps à cause de la grossesse. Sauron s'en moqua, il allait donc en profiter jusqu'à ce moment. La jeune fille rit et l'embrassa tandis qu'il traversait le palais jusqu'à leur chambre.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre, Léhonora eut une exclamation de surprise. Il y avait des pétales de roses étalées sur le lit, des bougies dont les flammes dansaient telles des ombres. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux dont ceux de Léhonora commencèrent à briller. Jamais il n'avait encore fait cela et elle espérait que cela ne sera pas la dernière fois. Elle l'embrassa et le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'allongea sur le lit.

- _Je veux que cette nuit de noce soit inoubliable._

La jeune fille l'attira vers elle.

- _Toutes les nuits passer avec toi sont inoubliables._

Sauron sourit et commença à remonter la robe de sa femme. Pourtant, elle l'arrêta en se mordant les lèvres. Il comprit qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête. Il eut un regard d'incompréhension. Léhonora décida de répondre à ses questions mentales et le mit sur le dos sans qu'il puisse le prévoir. Il se retrouvait sous elle et elle sentit qu'il n'appréciait pas cela. Il n'aimait pas être soumit, surtout à une femme. Léhonora se pencha en l'embrassant.

- _Mais pour toi, je peux faire une exception,_ avoua-t-il.

Dès lors, la jeune fille déshabilla son torse tandis que son époux ferma les yeux et la laissa faire. Ses lèvres touchaient sa peau nue et Sauron sentit des frissons parcourir son corps. Elle le contrôlait et elle le savait fort bien. Elle continua ses baisers, sa main descendit pour s'arrêter en bas du ventre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres cru qu'elle allait se stopper là mais il se trompait. Sa main défit la boucle de sa ceinture et s'engouffra dans son pantalon. Sauron gémit de plaisir, mais cette fois, il ne supporta pas de rester ainsi soumit, cela n'était pas dans sa nature.

Il fit remonter Léhonora qui se mit à cheval sur lui. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, deux regards qui s'affrontèrent. L'un gris, l'autre d'un noir sombre, pourtant, leur envie était le même. Intense et passionné. Sauron attrapa les bras de la jeune fille qui se demanda ce qui se passait, et elle fut de nouveau sous lui.

Sauron avait un sourire mauvais mais la jeune fille ne le craignit pas. Il n'avait jamais été soumit à personne et jamais il n'avait permis à Léhonora d'aller trop loin, même en amour, il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir. Il lui rappelait qu'il était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pourtant, la jeune fille semblait aimer le provoquer. Léhonora se mit à rire sous le regard d'incompréhension de son époux, pourtant, il rit avec elle avant de l'embrasser.

Sauron continua son baiser tandis qu'il s'installa entre ses jambes en remontant sa robe en sentant ses frissons sous ses mains. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres quitta ses lèvres pour les poser dans son cou, la pire faiblesse de Léhonora. Il fini de la déshabiller tandis qu'elle se cambrait sous les effets du plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Il se redressa en glissant ses mains sur le ventre de sa femme, vers l'endroit où reposait son enfant, leur enfant. Il regrettait tant ce qui s'était passé, en brutalisant sa bien-aimée, il avait condamné leur premier enfant à la mort.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres enleva son pantalon et se re-pencha vers elle. Ses baisers intenses la mettaient en transe. Il la faisait languir, il voulait que le plaisir dure plus longtemps, il aimait agir ainsi. Il glissa sa main vers sa partie intime. La jeune fille s'agrippa à son dos en lui laissant la marque de ses ongles. Puis, Léhonora sentit cette pénétration tant attendue.

Sauron la regarda dormir paisiblement contre son torse nu encore mouillé par la sueur. Ses cheveux sombres tombaient sur son visage tandis que ses yeux noirs observaient la jeune fille. Sa longue chevelure humide collait sur son front et Sauron la caressa avec douceur. Leur respiration était encore saccadée mais elle commençait enfin à se calmer. Il regarda le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert. Depuis ce jour, elle ne le quittait jamais. Elle disait :

« - C'est un lien qui nous unis. A travers lui, je sais si tu vas bien. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit et l'embrassa avant de se lever.

- Tu as l'intention de me laisser seule ce matin ?

Sauron resta assit au bord du lit, souriant. Il se pencha en l'embrassant.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Une chose dont tu ne peux imaginer la puissance qu'elle contient. Habille-toi. Je t'emmène au Mordor.

Léhonora fut perplexe. Elle se demandait de quoi il parlait mais elle ne voulait pas retourner au Mordor. Il y avait trop de mauvais souvenir, et jamais elle ne parviendra à s'habituer à son climat. De plus, il leur faudra une semaine pour l'atteindre s'ils avançaient à bonne allure. Comment lui dire qu'elle ne souhaitait pas y retourner ? L'acceptera-t-il ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sentant un étrange malaise en elle, se rassit sur le lit et demanda :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

La jeune fille baissa la tête en murmurant :

- Je ne peux pas y retourner. Il y a… plus de mauvais souvenirs que de bons.

Sauron lui prit la main et lui releva la tête en lui demandant de le regarder.

- _J'ai besoin de toi. Je ne te t'oblige pas d'y demeurer mais juste de m'accompagner._

Léhonora lui posa un baiser sur ces lèvres. Elle partira avec lui.

Après le départ de son époux, la jeune fille se leva avec le drap autour d'elle. Elle s'avança vers le grand miroir, elle se reconnaissait à peine. Sa chevelure devenait encore plus sombre et le gris orage de ses yeux virait maintenant au noir. Au fond d'elle, Léhonora n'aimait pas ce changement qui s'imposait, pourtant, elle le comprit. Elle sentit des larmes couler sur sa joue en repensant à son père, il avait mis Andùril à sa gorge. Ses paroles avaient été aussi brutales qu'un coup de fouet. Elle essuya ses larmes. Elle devait briser ce lien qui les avait unis, tout cela était fini. Désormais, elle le savait, leur épée qui avait combattu ensemble, seront l'une contre l'autre tôt ou tard.

La Princesse partit dans la salle du bain afin de se passer de l'eau sur le visage légèrement rougit et elle posa sa main sur le pendentif qu'elle sentit chauffer. Elle avait l'impression de sentir Sauron en elle, elle sentait sa chaleur. Elle secoua la tête afin de reprendre pieds avec la réalité, son époux l'attendait. Il avait l'air pressé et nerveux, pourquoi ce besoin soudain de l'emmener au Mordor ? Elle avait confiance en lui mais elle se posait des questions. Elle enfila un pantalon, attacha son épée et se décida enfin à rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans la cour.

Léhonora pénétra dans la Salle du Trône où les serviteurs s'inclinèrent à son passage mais la jeune fille n'y fit pas attention. La porte s'ouvrit et elle se stoppa net. Aucun cheval n'était prêt, il n'y avait qu'une… Créature Ailée. Ces serpents volants qui servaient de monture aux Nazgùls. La Princesse grimaça en se demandant si cela n'était pas une plaisanterie. Mais son époux se trouvait avec le Seigneur d'Angmar. A bien réfléchir, les chevaux attendaient peut-être dans l'écurie.

Sauron sourit en la voyant approcher ainsi qu'en voyant son Second s'incliner.

- Nous serons de retour avant la nuit.

La jeune fille eut un rire ironique. Comment cela « de retour avant la nuit » ? Elle souhaitait une explication.

- Mon Second a eu l'amabilité de nous laisser sa monture pour aller en Mordor. Elle avance vite.

- Attends un peu. Tu veux dire qui va falloir que je monte… cette bête ? Non. Non. Je suis une bonne cavalière, certes, mais je n'ai jamais volé. Je ne sais pas voler et j'ai le vertige. Non, tu veux y aller par les airs, si toi, tu veux le faire, c'est ton droit mais je préfère prendre un cheval. J'arriverai sûrement pour la fin d'année mais…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son époux l'embrassa passionnément. Il avait sentit sa peur dans sa voix. Il comprenait cela. Durant la guerre, elle avait fait face à ces créatures, alors il comprenait aisément ses réticences à devoir la chevaucher.

- _Aies confiance en moi._

La Princesse hocha la tête. Oui, elle avait confiance en lui mais elle n'était pas rassurée de devoir monter cette créature. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres desserra son étreinte et monta sur la bête. Il tendit la main à sa bien-aimée qui sembla hésiter. Elle respira un bon coup, prit sa main et s'installa derrière lui.

- Si tu as peur, ne regarde pas en bas.

Et il fit décoller la créature. Léhonora s'agrippa à son époux et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit le vent sur sa joue, ses cheveux fouettaient son visage. Elle entendit les ailes frapper l'air. Elle détestait voler. Sauron desserra l'emprise de Léhonora qui résistait. Il sentit sa peur et tenta de la rassurer.

- _Ouvre les yeux. Regarde ce paysage qui s'étend. N'aies pas peur. Il ne t'arrivera rien._

Léhonora l'écouta et ouvrit les yeux. Le paysage défilait à grande allure, ils survolaient déjà les montagnes du Mordor. La jeune fille se calma peu à peu et se détacha légèrement de son époux. Ils traversèrent le Mordor et à la plus grande surprise de Léhonora, la créature se dirigea vers la Montagne du Destin. Pourquoi Sauron l'emmenait-il là-bas ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres annonça l'atterrissage. Léhonora se colla de nouveau à son époux tandis que la créature descendait en pique avant de se redresser et de poser ses griffes sur le sol en cendre de la montagne, près de l'entrée.

La jeune fille descendit de la créature à une allure fulgurante, ce qui fit rire le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je refuse de remonter pour retourner à Minas Tirith. Je déteste voler. Ne me refait pus jamais cela. Plus jamais. Sinon, je te quitte, menaça-t-elle.

Sauron s'approcha d'elle en l'embrassant.

- Tu oserais faire cela ?

- Pourquoi pas ? plaisanta-t-elle.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'enlaça en oubliant la raison qui les emmenait en ce lieu. Pourtant, le grondement de la montagne les stoppa. Sauron prit la main de la jeune fille et ils entrèrent au cœur du volcan. La chaleur était insupportable mais seule Léhonora semblait la sentir. Il lâcha son épouse en lui demandant de rester où elle était tandis qu'il avança au bord de la falaise.

Sauron leva sa main portant l'Anneau. La montagne trembla, le magma s'agita dans le cratère telle une tempête de feu. Léhonora tomba au sol tandis que la terre continuait à trembler sous ses pieds. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres parla dans le Parler Noir. Il invoquait le pouvoir des éléments. Elle le vit fermer sa main et du sang coula. Léhonora se releva afin de le stopper mais il l'attrapa par sa main de libre.

- C'est l'avant dernière étape. Tout a déjà été fait sauf celle-là et la dernière car elles doivent être réalisées ensemble… et en cela, j'ai besoin de toi.

La jeune fille le regarda sans comprendre. Il rouvrit sa main et lui demanda de donner la sienne. Elle hésita, effrayée de ce qui allait se passer. Elle n'avait toujours pas d'explication. Elle fit ce qui lui avait demandé. Elle sentit sa chaire se déchirer et elle poussa un cri de douleur et de surprise.

- _La terre te donnera le droit de vie et de mort. Tu seras aussi dévastatrice et meurtrière que l'eau. Tu posséderas la force de la tempête par l'air. Le feu te fera dominatrice et crainte. Par mon sang, je te transmets mes pouvoirs et mon âme._

Léhonora demeura bouche bée devant ces paroles mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage qu'il dit :

- Répète après moi mais tu as le droit de refuser.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

- _Par mon sang, j'unis la Lumière aux Ténèbres. Les Etoiles failliront devant l'Ombre. Par mon sang, j'accepte le Souffle du Mal que tu m'offres._

Il y eut un court silence, puis, Léhonora prit la parole.

- _Par mon sang, j'unis la Lumière aux Ténèbres. Les Etoiles failliront devant l'Ombre. Par mon sang, j'accepte le Souffle du Mal que tu m'offres._

Sauron lâcha la main en sang de la jeune fille qui resta auprès de lui. Une fumée noire se forma puis se dissipa pour faire place à un anneau en argent qui tomba dans la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Cet anneau a été conçu tout comme l'Unique, avec mon sang, ma cruauté et mes pouvoirs. Mais je l'ai conçu afin qu'il te soit destiné. Ton sang était la clé de sa finition, sans cela, il serait inutile. Cet anneau nous unis. Il détient la force des Ténèbres et de la Lumière grâce à mon sang et au tien. Il te protégera de la Prophétie.

La Prophétie, Léhonora l'avait presque oublié mais si son époux disait vrai, elle n'avait plus à la craindre. Cependant, elle lui promit de rester prudente quelque temps, en attendant à ce qu'elle contrôle bien ses pouvoirs. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui mit l'anneau à la main gauche et des écritures apparurent en or.

« _Les Etoiles failliront devant l'Ombre car le Souffle du Mal unit la Lumière aux Ténèbres par le sang_ »

La jeune fille regarda l'anneau. A travers lui, leur âme de faisait plus qu'un mais elle craignait son pouvoir, elle avait peur de ne pas savoir le contrôler. Aurait-elle la force de le maîtriser ? Elle n'était pas comme Sauron.

- Je le sentirai si tu n'en as plus le contrôle et dans ce cas, je pourrais intervenir. Même si des miles nous séparent, nous resterons unis. Il se nomme Souffle du Mal et je te demande de l'accepter.

- En prononçant la formule, je t'ai donné ma réponse. Tu m'as dis que je pouvais refuser, si cela avait été le cas, je n'aurais pas répété tes paroles. J'accepte le Souffle du Mal tout comme j'ai accepté de demeurer à tes cotés pour l'éternité.

Sauron sourit et l'embrassa. Désormais, la Terre du Milieu pouvait trembler devant eux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortit du cœur du volcan avec son épouse et lui demanda d'essayer ses pouvoirs. La jeune fille hésita, puis, elle se rappela le jour où Sauron avait fait trembler la terre en engloutissant le village des paysans avant qu'ils s'inclinent face à lui. Pouvait-elle faire pareil ? Elle n'en douta pas.

- Utilise la main qui porte l'anneau. Le pouvoir sera plus grand, conseilla Sauron.

Léhonora hocha la tête et leva la main. A quoi devait-elle penser pour invoquer ses pouvoirs ? Comment savoir si elle va invoquer ce qu'elle désirait ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres informa qu'elle devait penser à de la colère envers quelqu'un ou un fait, ou bien du bonheur, le bonheur de détruire, de faire le mal, ou du bonheur tout simplement. La jeune fille pensa immédiatement à son père. Il n'acceptait pas son choix, il voulait briser son amour. Elle sentit de la colère monter en elle.

Le sol trembla brusquement, des blocs de roches se détachèrent de la montagne. La terre se fissura et la fumée du volcan s'échappa des entrailles de la terre. Mais sa colère fit place à du chagrin, un immense chagrin. Le ciel changea, les nuages noirs tourbillonnèrent et un grondement se fit entendre. Des éclairs apparurent et le magma remonta par les fissures. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se rendit compte que le pouvoir de cet anneau égalait le sien.

La Princesse sentit des larmes lui couler des yeux, sa colère s'était calmée mais pas son chagrin et son pouvoir lui échappa. Elle ne pouvait plus stopper ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne maîtrisait plus rien et la panique s'empara d'elle. Elle avait peur puis, elle sentit le Souffle Noir brûler. Elle ferma les yeux afin de se concentrer mais elle sentit qu'elle n'était pas seul. Elle sentit la présence de Sauron qui tenta de l'apaiser.

Les éléments se calmèrent et tout se stoppa. Pourtant, l'épuisement avait envahi Léhonora. Ses jambes faiblirent mais des bras la rattrapèrent.

- _Pardonne-moi. Je n'avais pas pris conscience que ce pouvoir consumerait tes forces. Il te faudra du temps pour bien le maîtriser._

Léhonora ouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

- _J'y parviendrai avec toi à mes cotés._

La jeune fille sentit la fatigue monter en elle. Elle tenta de la combattre mais en vain. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres la prit dans ses bras où elle s'y blottit, rassurée par sa présence. Sauron remonta sur la créature afin de retourner à Minas Tirith et il se rendit compte qu'elle avait sombré dans le sommeil. Il sourit en l'embrassant sur le front. Désormais, leur âme et leur cœur étaient unis par le sang, même leur sang était uni. Si Léhonora venait à le trahir, le Souffle Noir la consumera, la trahison lui coûtera la vie mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui cachera cela. Cette vérité devait lui être dissimulée.


	20. Ni loi ni liberté

Milles excuses pour le long et impardonnable retard mais le Bac m'a pris beaucoup de temps et j'ai travaillé tout juillet. Donc, je n'ai pas pu faire ce que j'aurais voulu faire avec les fics. Je remercie les lecteurs, les reviewers et les anonymes pour leur patience et leur fidélité. Bonne lecture.

Delph : La surprise se trouve dans ce chapitre.

Sans Loi sans Liberté. Que reste-t-il ?

Léhonora dormait toujours. Cette première utilisation de ses pouvoirs l'avait épuisé mais elle parviendra à les maîtriser, Sauron avait confiance en elle. Cependant, il craignait de ne pas être là à chaque fois, qui pourra s'occuper d'elle ? Le Seigneur d'Angmar avait déjà accepté de la protéger, alors lui demander d'être son professeur en l'absence de son époux était impossible. Il pensa à Aredhel, elle sera ravie de pouvoir l'aider.

Aredhel se dirigea avec peur vers le bureau de son Maître qui l'avait fait demander. Elle savait par le serviteur que cela concernait Léhonora. Avait-il appris la vérité ? Elle espérait que non car il risquerait d'entrer dans une colère noire. Ce secret faisait peur à la jeune fille ainsi qu'à la Dame du Mordor. Personne ne connaissait la vérité… sauf Gryoth. Aredhel ne faisait aucune confiance en cette fille et ne cessait de la surveiller de prés.

La jeune Elfe arriva devant la porte de son Maître et frappa en attendant son consentement avant d'entrer. Aredhel attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

- Je t'ai fais venir car j'ai une mission à te confier. Tu es celle qui connais la mieux Léhonora et, comme tu le sais déjà, elle détient désormais d'immenses pouvoirs. Elle ne les contrôle pas et elle a besoin de quelqu'un de confiance qui pourrait l'aider car je ne pourrais pas être tout le temps présent.

Aredhel soupira de soulagement au fond d'elle et sourit :

- Je serai ravie d'accomplir cette mission.

- Je savais que tu accepterais.

En réalité, d'un certain coté, elle n'avait pas le choix. Il ne fallait jamais rien refuser au Seigneur Sauron sinon la dette envers lui risquait d'être considérable. Mais Aredhel avait envie d'aider sa cousine et elle le fera.

- Mais dis-moi, sais-tu où elle est ? Elle dormait encore lorsque je l'ai quitté et à mon retour, elle n'était plus là.

- Elle est sortit mon Maître. Son étalon semblait agité et elle l'a emmené en forêt.

Sauron tapa du poing sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune Elfe qui recula.

- Je lui ai dis de ne pas sortir sans m'en avertir. Son père et les Dùnedain veulent sa mort, je ne peux pas me permettre de la laisser partir ainsi. Mon Second est-il avec elle ?

- Oui mon Maître mais… m'autorisez-vous vous donner des informations à propos d'elle ?

Il vit qu'elle était surprise par son geste brusque et la laissa parler.

- Léhonora est une fille indépendante et dépendante de la liberté. Si vous tentez de l'enfermer, de sans cesse la faire suivre, de la surveiller, vous la perdrez. Laissez-lui son indépendance et sa liberté mon Maître.

Aredhel avait parlé sur un ton franc et presque autoritaire envers son Maître. En effet, elle connaissait très bien Léhonora et c'était justement pour cela qu'elle avertit le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur la dépendance à la Liberté de la Dame du Mordor, mais acceptera-t-il ce fait ? A vrai dire, il n'en avait pas tellement le choix car Léhonora ne supportera pas l'enfermement, la surprotection, Sauron devait le savoir.

- Tes paroles sont réelles et sincères. Je connais ce coté sauvage de Léhonora.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se dirigea vers la fenêtre et reprit son discours en pensant à celle qu'il aimait.

- Elle est comme une jument galopant dans la plaine, avide de liberté. Elle a le tempérament du loup avec son insolence. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle.

- Elle est capable de se débrouiller seule. Elle sait se battre et avec la colère qu'elle possède envers son père, elle peut le vaincre s'il l'a défit.

Sauron avoua qu'elle avait raison mais osera-t-elle tuer son père ? Non, elle ne le pourra pas mais Aragorn n'hésitera pas à abattre son arme sur elle.

Silmanarë était rapide, il ne galopait pas, il volait. Le Seigneur d'Angmar eut le regret d'avouer que ce cheval Elfique surpassait son étalon noir, il était même sûr qu'il pouvait vaincre celui de son Maître. Pourtant, Léhonora lui confia qu'il n'avait jamais atteint cette vitesse et qu'elle avait craint de ne pas le contrôler. Silmanarë changeait-il comme elle changeait elle ? Son lien avec lui était fort, était-il possible que le pouvoir de l'Anneau lui donne des capacités qu'il n'avait pas eut jusqu'à maintenant ?

Les deux cavaliers s'arrêtèrent près d'une rivière à la lisière de la forêt. Léhonora guetta les alentours, craignant que les Dùnedain se trouvent non loin. Elle était sûre que son père la faisait surveiller mais pourquoi il n'agissait pas ? Etait-il au courant du pouvoir que lui avait donné le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Même si cela était vrai, il ne pourra rien faire contre elle car la Prophétie s'était brisée mais Sauron semblait encore soucieux par rapport à cela.

Léhonora regarda vers le Nord et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Pourquoi cette tristesse après tout ce qui s'était passé entre elle et sa famille ?

- Ma Dame…

- Laissez-moi seule.

Bien que le Seigneur d'Angmar ne souhaitait s'éloigner d'elle, il obéit malgré tout. D'origine, elle n'avait pas voulu de sa compagnie alors, il accepta sa demande. Cependant, Léhonora le rappela :

- J'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

- Oui, demandez et je vous répondrai.

La Dame du Mordor hésita, ayant peur de se trahir, mais respira un bout coup et se lança :

- Si, entre deux êtres qui s'aiment d'un amour pur et sincère, l'un d'eux détient un secret qui le fait souffrir et qui se refuse de l'avouer, peut-on considérer cela comme de la trahison ? Si ce secret est fait pour se protéger, protéger une personne et tenter d'oublier.

En disant cela, elle eut des larmes aux yeux et il s'en rendit compte. Il prit alors conscience d'une chose, elle voulait se confier à lui alors qu'ils ne s'étaient montrés que haine entre eux.

- Cela dépends de ce secret mais si c'est pour oublier un quelconque passé, il vaut mieux le libérer. Cela fera souffrir encore plus s'il reste au fond de soit. Si c'est pour protéger quelqu'un ou soi-même, je pense qu'il est légitime s'il ne comporte pas un danger mortel.

Léhonora baissa la tête. Ce secret ne pouvait pas être révélé et il était dangereux, les paroles du Second de son époux ne l'avait pas vraiment réconforté car il disait de faire le contraire de ce qu'elle voulait, c'est-à-dire, tout avouer.

- Ma Dame, cette personne avec ce lourd secret, serait-elle vous ?

Léhonora releva la tête et n'osa pas répondre, de peur qu'il la trahisse.

- Je… je ne peux rien dire. Maintenant laissez-moi.

Mais le Roi Sorcier ne fut pas dupe. Elle détenait un secret, elle cachait quelque chose à son Maître, pourtant, il n'en informera pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Léhonora, malgré son amour envers Sauron, se sentait seule, sans rien ni personne depuis sa rupture avec sa famille et son mariage qui a fini de briser le peu de lien qui lui restait. Pouvait-elle regretter son choix ? Non, elle en était heureuse car elle a défié le Seigneur des Ténèbres, hait tandis que lui a voulu la briser, l'humilier, la soumettre. Mais tout cela s'était retourné contre eux dans un sentiment mutuel qui refusait de se montrer. Elle ne s'était pas soumise.

Léhonora s'agenouilla devant la rivière et regarda son reflet. Elle était encore partagée mais elle devait faire face à la réalité, aucune discutions n'était désormais possible et les siens n'hésiteront pas à monter les armes contre elle et Sauron. Elle savait qu'une rébellion était en marche et elle craignait pour la vie de son époux et celle de son futur enfant. Son père n'hésitera pas un seul instant à éliminer les héritiers du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La Dame du Mordor ferma les yeux en laissant couler quelques larmes mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle vit dans l'eau, un regard de haine et non de chagrin. Elle planta des ongles dans le sol afin de pouvoir retenir sa colère mais en sentant le pouvoir de l'Anneau se manifester, la barrière qui s'était dressée se brisa. Le ciel se chargea de lourds nuages noir tandis qu'un vent violent se leva. Léhonora hurla toute sa haine et son chagrin qui se transformèrent en un puissant orage. Les chevaux prirent peur et se cabrèrent avant de s'enfuir.

Une voix résonna dans sa tête, celle de son époux tentant de l'apaiser mais en vain, elle avait besoin d'évacuer ce qu'elle avait au fond d'elle. Elle se mit à trembler sous la pluie frappante et l'épuisement qui lui fit lâcher le contrôle sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle laissa la tempête se déchaîner tandis qu'elle perdait lentement connaissance.

Inquiet des proportions que prenaient les événements, le Seigneur d'Angmar avait tenté de s'approcher de la jeune fille mais il avait été repoussé, comme si le vent formait un bouclier autour d'elle. Le sol trembla sous le grondement du tonnerre et des éclairs frappèrent la terre. Léhonora eut le souffle coupé et ne parvenait plus à respirer. Elle lâcha un hurlement lorsqu'il sentit une forte douleur dans son ventre. Elle crut que le pouvoir de l'Anneau tentait de lui arracher ce qu'elle avait au fond d'elle. Il ne puisait plus sa force en Léhonora car elle était trop épuisée, alors, il prenait celle de son enfant.

- Non, pas lui. Non, s'écria-t-elle.

Léhonora sentit son pendentif chauffer mais elle ne s'en soucia pas. La tempête sembla se calmer et la Dame du Mordor se laissa se glisser au sol avant que des bras la serrèrent contre un corps qu'elle connaissait que trop bien.

A Imladris, Aragorn avait sentit la soudaine faiblesse de sa fille mais plus encore, il avait sentit sa colère et son chagrin. Il ne parvenait pas à haïr sa fille pour son choix mais leur séparation avait été assez brutale. Léhonora était son sang, elle était tout pour lui et il ne supportait pas l'idée que cet homme puisse la posséder. Il gardait à l'esprit l'idée qu'elle restait avec lui par crainte pourtant, au fond de lui, il connaissait la vérité, pourquoi il refusait de l'admettre ? Il ne l'abandonnera pas. Il l'arrachera à lui avant le combat final.

Un bruit venant derrière lui le fit se retourner. Une jeune Elfe aux cheveux roux sortit de l'abri des arbres. Ses yeux bleu nuit traversèrent le regard d'Aragorn.

- _Vous savez que jamais vous ne pourrez la séparer de lui. Acceptez-le Seigneur Aragorn. Elle l'aime et elle a choisi son chemin._

- Vos paroles sont sages Lessien mais je ne laisserai pas ma fille entre les mains de ce tyran. Jamais elle ne pourrait aimer un homme comme lui.

Lessien soupira. Comment lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur la vérité ?

- Votre réaction est légitime mais comprenez que vous n'y changerez rien. Si les Valar n'ont pas agit c'est qu'il devait en être ainsi.

Aragorn s'approcha de la jeune Elfe.

- Je défierai les Valar s'il le faut mais je récupérerai ma fille.

La jeune Elfe se tut. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était téméraire et qu'il n'abandonnera jamais. Pourtant, avant de repartir vers ses appartements où elle s'occupait du fils de Léhonora, elle dit :

- _La vérité fait mal, très mal mais elle est nécessaire pour se libérer des blessures. Vous vous mentez à vous-même et vous risquez de sombrer dans la folie. Léhonora est votre force mais elle est aussi votre faiblesse, elle le sait et aussi Sauron. Tout comme elle l'est pour lui._

- _Dis-moi Lessien, toi qui semble avoir réponse à tout, que reste-t-il s'il n'y ni loi ni liberté ? Sauron n'a aucune limite._

Lessien ne répondit pas et Aragorn la laissa partir . Il ne devait pas se laisser emporter par ses sentiments envers sa fille, sinon, Sauron s'en servira contre lui et ses alliés. Il menait un combat intérieur, devait-il écouter le père qu'il était ou le guerrier ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait près de son épouse. Son sommeil était agité et la fièvre s'était emparée d'elle. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience et Sauron avait craint pour la vie de l'enfant. Ce qui s'était passé aurait pu lui coûter la vie et Sauron savait qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté la perte d'un second enfant. Il l'embrassa sur la joue ce qui eut pour effet de la réveiller dans un sourire. Depuis quelques heures déjà elle tentait de se réveiller convenablement mais en vain. Sa tête était lourde et Sauron avait insisté pour qu'elle reste allongée.

Léhonora se redressa et regarda son époux dans les yeux.

- Je suis désolée.

Sauron fut surpris de ses paroles. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas, elle ajouta :

- De ne pas avoir su me contrôler. J'aurai pu mais j'ai préféré laisser ma colère m'envahir. C'est de ma faute ce qui est arrivé.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres secoua la tête. Il refusait à ce qu'elle se sente coupable, le seul fautif était lui. Il lui avait donné un trop grand pouvoir, il aurait dû attendre la naissance de l'enfant. Léhonora lui sourit afin de lui prouver qu'elle allait bien et que rien n'était de sa faute. Elle se pencha vers lui en l'embrassant tendrement mais elle sentit quelque chose de bizarre, comme si quelque chose lui avait été enlevé. En effet, lorsque son regard se porta sur sa main, elle s'aperçu que l'Anneau n'était plus à son doigt.

- Mais… pourquoi ?

- Son pouvoir est trop grand pour que tu puisses le supporter pendant ta grossesse. Je préfère te le rendre plus tard, être sûr que tu ne crains plus rien.

Léhonora baissa la tête, honteuse d'avoir montrer sa faiblesse, honteuse de faire voir au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'elle n'était pas capable de prendre soin d'elle-même et du bébé, et de posséder un immense pouvoir. Elle était la Dame du Mordor, la Reine des Ténèbres et son époux devait l'éloigner du pouvoir qui lui était destiné. Si elle n'était pas capable de s'occuper correctement d'elle, de se laisser aller vers la colère et de laisser ce pouvoir prendre possession d'elle, comment fera-t-elle pour être une bonne mère ? Elle commençait à douter du titre qu'elle avait depuis son mariage.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres remarqua son angoisse et son questionnement même si elle n'avait rien dit. Il sentait lorsqu'elle n'allait pas bien, ses doutes et il était de son devoir de la réconforter, de la soutenir. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il était capable de cela ? Personne en réalité, hormis Léhonora et le Seigneur d'Angmar, ainsi que les deux cousines de sa bien-aimée.

- _Prends-moi dans tes bras, _demanda-t-elle.

Sauron ne se fit pas prier et la laisser aller contre lui.

Léhonora reprenait peu à peu ses forces mais ses migraines allaient et venaient sans cesse, ne donnant aucun moment de répit à la Dame du Mordor. Pourtant, rien n'indiquait que cela était grave, cependant, ces sauts d'humeur devenaient de plus en plus fréquents. « Des humeurs de femmes enceintes » répétait Sauron pour tenter de se convaincre que cela était normal. Son épouse lui confirmait qu'il disait vrai car cela lui était aussi arrivé lors de sa première grossesse, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Un jour où le Soleil parvenait à percer le ciel couvert par des nuages gris, Léhonora se leva enfin afin de se dégourdir les jambes. Trop feignante pour se changer, elle sortit en robe de nuit avec un long châle rouge sur les épaules. Les dalles fraîches du palais lui firent du bien mais cela eut pour effet de geler ses pauvres pieds. Le vent parcourant le couloir fit soulever sa magnifique chevelure qui s'emmêla, cependant, elle sourit en lui faisant face. Elle aimait sentir cette force contre elle, comme si elle ne faisait qu'un avec la nature.

Léhonora fut soudain tirée de ses pensées par des voix qui montaient dans la bibliothèque. Les reconnaissant, elle se dit que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas entendu se quereller, pourtant, au lieu d'intervenir tout de suite, elle préféra entrer discrètement dans la grande salle et de se mettre derrière les étagères.

- Arrête de faire celle qui la connaît mieux. J'ai grandi avec elle et je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'en prendra pas, répliqua Aredhel, elle est végétarienne et elle n'aime pas le lait.

- Je le sais mais…

- Alors pourquoi insister ? Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourra pas la forcer. J'avoue que cela lui donnera des forces mais je refuse de lui donner quelque chose qu'elle ne mangera pas.

Gryoth tenta tant bien que mal à garder son calme, ainsi que son adversaire, mais Léhonora savait que cela allait de nouveau déraper. Elle en avait assez de tout cela, de ces disputes du soir au matin. Jamais elles n'avaient pensé à faire une trêve, aucune des deux ne voulait écouter l'autre, jugeant que cela la rendrait inférieure. Léhonora voulu réfléchir à une solution mais sa migraine l'empêcha de réfléchir et elle s'interposa de façon assez brutale.

- Cela suffit. J'en plus qu'assez de cette situation. Peu importe qui est la cousine la plus proche, l'amie la plus proche car mon amitié envers vous est égale mais là, je n'hésiterai pas à vous réserver une sentence digne de ce nom. Je ne veux plus que vous m'approchiez tant que cela n'aura pas cessé.

Léhonora ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle quitta la salle en claquant la porte, pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre les insultes qu'elles se lancèrent de nouveau en s'accusant mutuellement pour le comportement qu'avait eut Léhonora. Elle soupira un bout coup et demanda à aller chercher le Seigneur d'Angmar.

Aredhel et Gryoth se seraient arrachées les cheveux si le Roi Sorcier n'était pas entré à temps dans la bibliothèque. Dès lors, les deux jeunes filles se turent et s'inclinèrent face à lui non sans se lancer quelques regards de colère.

- Je viens de la part de la Dame du Mordor. Etant désespérée de voir cette situation et épuisée pour pouvoir intervenir, elle a prit une décision radicale. Elle désire votre départ de Minas Tirith et d'y revenir que lorsque vous vous serez calmées.

Les deux jeunes filles furent stupéfaites et refusèrent de croire ce qu'elles venaient d'entendre. Voulait-elle leur faire peur ? Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela.

- Nous allons aller la voir et…

- Elle veut que vous quittiez Minas Tirith immédiatement et de revenir que lorsqu'elle en jugera le bon moment. Vous avez dix minutes pour préparer vos affaires et me rejoindre à la cours. Je vous emmènerai aux portes de la ville.

Aredhel refusait de croire cela, elle avait une fille ici, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser, sa cousine le savait. Quant à Gryoth, ayant fait allégeance à la Dame du Mordor, devoir s'éloigner d'elle la contraignait à devoir faillir à ses paroles. Léhonora voulait les faire souffrir autant qu'elle souffrait. Elle souffrait d'être loin de son père, de sa famille et de voir ses deux amies se quereller sans cesse, elle voulait les éloigner de ce qu'elles aimaient. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, comprenant qu'elles venaient de provoquer la colère de la Dame du Mordor.


	21. Brisés

Salut, je voudrai remercier mes lecteurs, revieweurs ou non pour leur fidélité et leur encouragement. J'embrasse ma Calad, qui est souvent absente, lol, mais qui me donne du courage et une forte envie de continuer. Ensuite, j'embrasse Delph, mon petit bout d'Elfe à moi que j'aime (tu dois me prendre pour une tarée là, lol). Ainsi qu'à Isa que j'aime beaucoup.

J'embrasse également mes autres lecteurs, Lalolie, Lya jedusor, Dragonise, Sulring, 666Naku et ma p'tite Nariel. Et sans oublier ma Lolo.

Désolée si je ne réponds pas immédiatement aux reviews ou si je ne le fais pas. Biz et bonne lecture.

Brisés

Comment avait-il osé ? Elle refusait toujours de croire ce qu'elle avait vu en revenant ce jour-là. Le choc que cela avait produit. Ce n'était pas de la haine qu'elle avait ressentit mais du chagrin, ou peut-être les deux combinés. Elle avait tant crié que tout le palais avait su ce qui s'était passé mais personne n'avait osé intervenir. Une fois seule dans la chambre, elle s'était effondrée, n'arrêtant plus ses larmes. Elle s'était forcée à se calmer, pour le bébé, cette agitation n'était pas bonne pour lui… mais après tout, sa colère était légitime.

Son époux était revenu plus tard dans la journée, espérant qu'elle s'était calmée, mais en vain. Elle avait fini par changer de chambre, elle ne voulait plus être à ses cotés la nuit. Elle passait ses nuits seule, en se demandant comment elle avait pu être aussi naïve de croire qu'il pouvait aimer. En y repensant, il ne lui avait « je t'aime » qu'une seule et unique fois. Son père avait raison, il était incapable d'aimer, il faisait semblant et elle était tombée dans le piège. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait cesser, elle, de l'aimer.

Le Seigneur d'Angmar avait tenté de les calmer tout les deux mais cela était peine perdue. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était prêt à aller lui parler, de s'expliquer, que cela n'était qu'un accident mais Léhonora ne voyait pas cela à sa manière, elle voulait plus que des simples mots mais elle comprit bien vite qu'elle avait oublié à qui elle avait à faire. Sauron avait beau être son époux, il n'en était pas moins le Seigneur des Ténèbres et elle s'en souvenue à ses dépends.

Ce jour-là, Sauron perdait patience, il ne supportait pas qu'on lui parle sur un tel ton et qu'on le défi ainsi. Cependant, il tentait de demeurer calme face à elle jusqu'au moment où la main de Léhonora s'abattit froidement sur lui. Si elle avait vu ses yeux se remplir de haine, elle ne serait abstenue.

- De simples mots ne suffisent pas. Comment as-tu osé ? Si je couchais avec d'autres hommes, que ferais-tu ?

- Je les tuerai pour avoir osé te toucher et je te prierai de me parler autrement, est-ce bien clair ?

C'était la meilleure, il lui donnait des ordres maintenant.

- Tu as couché avec cette femme, une catin de servante, et tu voudrais que je me calme ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Comme si c'était moi la fautive.

Léhonora leva une seconde fois sa main mais son époux lui attrapa le poignet. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et le Seigneur des Ténèbres abattit le revers de la main sur Léhonora, ce qui la dégagea de son emprise. Sauron se rapprocher d'elle mais elle refusa. Elle avait vu sa colère et préférait s'éloigner.

- Ne t'approche plus de moi. Je te le défends.

Et il la laissa partir.

Le Seigneur d'Angmar n'avait pas osé l'interroger sur ses intentions mais su qu'il devait l'arrêter. Elle ne contrôlait plus sa colère et remercia intérieurement son Maître pour lui avoir enlevé le Souffle du Mal, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer ? Elle ne l'aurait pas maîtrisé et cela l'aurait tué mais elle s'en moquait, à ce moment, elle aurait tout fait pour le récupérer mais seul le Roi Sorcier savait où son époux l'avait caché et il ne lui dira rien.

Léhonora avait prit son épée sur elle avant de se diriger dans la Salle du Trône où elle savait qu'ELLE se trouvait. Ceux qui la croisaient dans le couloir s'inclinèrent bien bas, ils voulaient éviter de se faire repérer ces temps-ci. Léhonora voulait en finir avec cette histoire et elle avait la solution. Le Roi Sorcier avait comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire et tenta en vain de l'en dissuader. Elle était bien décidée à agir.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Salle du Trône, Léhonora s'avança seule vers cette femme qui avait passé la nuit avec son époux. Elle voulait faire comprendre à tous qui elle était, elle était la Dame du Mordor, Reine du Gondor et d'Arnor et qu'il ne fallait pas lui prendre ce qui lui appartenait. Cette femme dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom, s'inclina lorsqu'elle la vit s'approcher.

- Ma Dame… je… je n'ai pas voulu ce qui s'est passé mais sachez que s'était vous qu'il appelait…

- Silence. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de toi. Tu tuer tout de suite ou te tuer lentement.

La servante demeura tête baissée, elle avait peur de la regarder, de croiser son regard haineux. Léhonora voulu abattre son arme sur elle mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Une voix lui disait qu'elle n'était pas une tueuse, qu'elle ne voulait pas être comme cela. Elle hésita puis demanda à cette femme de se relever avant de partir. Cependant, l'odeur du sang l'attirait, comment avait-elle pu devenir comme cela ? Elle regarda le Second de son mari et se retourna vivement afin de trancher la gorge de la servante.

Léhonora se sentit soudain mal. C'était la première fois qu'elle tuait pour la vengeance et elle avait aimé cela. Elle recula, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de faire et se heurta au Roi Sorcier qui posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Vous avez toujours su ce que vous alliez devenir en restant auprès de lui.

Elle respira un bon coup.

- Enlevez-moi cela. Je ne veux plus la voir ni en faire allusion.

Elle eut une affreuse nausée, un mal de tête épouvantable. Elle avait besoin de s'allonger, de dormir, cette tension entre elle et son époux la rendait malade. Elle lâcha son arme avant de se laisser glisser au sol, la main sur le ventre. Le Seigneur d'Angmar lui prit le bras afin de l'aider à se relever mais celle-ci refusa.

- Non, laissez-moi, supplia-t-elle d'une voix faible.

- Vous devez vous allonger. Je vous raccompagne dans votre chambre et je vais faire venir le Guérisseur.

Léhonora n'insista pas et se laissa emmener.

Léhonora s'endormit sans problème mais avant de voir le Guérisseur. Cependant, le Roi Sorcier lui demanda de l'examiner afin de savoir si le bébé allait bien… et la mère aussi. Elle dormit mal, son sommeil était agité et fiévreux. Sauron ne la revit pas, il restait éloigné et ignorait encore ce qu'elle avait faire mais quand il le sera, personne ne savait comment il allait réagir. Cependant, cela ne tarda pas et malgré les conseils de calme de son Second, le Seigneur des Ténèbres entra dans la chambre de sa femme.

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Allait-il attendre qu'elle se réveille ou devait-il la réveiller ? Sa colère était telle qu'il aurait pu tuer à ce moment. Il se pencha sur elle afin de sentir sa chevelure si soyeuse. Il descendit jusqu'à son cou avec sa peau si douce. Elle avait l'air fragile, il pourrait la tuer sans la faire souffrir, d'un seul geste. Il lui embrassa le cou et cela la réveilla d'un sursaut. Elle vit son noir regard et de la crainte remplit son propre regard.

Sauron se leva, suivit de sa femme qui se mit un châle. Elle comprit la raison qui l'avait poussé à venir la voir, il était au courant pour la servante.

- Tu m'as fais perdre une servante.

- Non, une maîtresse. Combien tu en as eu depuis notre mariage ?

Sauron n'était pas d'humeur à l'entendre se plaindre.

- Si tu tenais tant à elle, tu n'avais qu'à l'épouser au lieu de moi. Cela nous aurait évité bien des ennuis. Je n'aurais pas brisé les liens avec ma famille.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait perdu patience. Il attrapa le bras de Léhonora afin de la coincer contre le mur. Elle lâcha un cri de douleur sous la force qu'il avait exercé. Si elle savait la vérité, elle agirait autrement envers lui mais peut-être devait-il lui dire afin de la calmer.

- Sache que, depuis que tu es revenue d'Imladris, aucune femme n'a partagé mes nuits.

- Alors pourquoi ce revirement ? Je ne te satisfais plus ? Je le savais, je ne suis que ta catin. Tu te sers de moi.

Sauron la jeta à terre mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Malgré son mal de ventre, elle eut la force de répliquer :

- Mon père avait raison, tu ne sais pas aimer. Tu ne le sauras jamais. Tu ne m'as jamais aimé. L'amour est un sentiment que tu ne connaîtras jamais.

Ils se firent face. Léhonora eut du mal à respirer et commençait à voir trouble.

- Je crois qu'il faudrait mieux que l'on se sépare.

Il ne lui laissa pas de répondre qu'il sortit de la chambre en la laissant.

« Que l'on se sépare » ? Pour aller où ? Léhonora n'avait nul part où aller se réfugier, elle était seule. La main sur le ventre, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, en larmes. Elle avait été dupée, il s'était joué d'elle. Il avait fait tout cela pour qu'elle se rallie à lui et il n'avait pas eu tort d'agir ainsi car cela s'était avéré plus efficace que les tortures et l'emprisonnement. Elle n'arrêta pas ses larmes, elle avait mal au ventre et une migraine survint, comme si elle ne souffrait pas assez et… et elle avait mal au cœur. Pas comme lorsqu'on était malade, non. C'était un mal mental. Elle souffrait de ce qui s'était passé et se rendait compte qu'elle mourrait d'amour pour lui et cela lui fit peur.

Léhonora demeura ainsi durant des heures. Elle n'osa pas se lever tant elle se sentait mal. Intérieurement, elle pria pour qu'il lui revienne mais il lui avait dit « il vaut mieux que l'on se sépare » et cela signifiait que c'était elle qui devait partir et que, dans tout les cas, il ne reviendra pas vers elle. Jamais ? Rien qu'à l'idée de vivre loin de lui, lui était insupportable. Elle gémit de douleur et elle crut que l'on arrachait ses entrailles. Elle tenta de respirer lentement et fini par sombrer dans le sommeil.

_Il faisait froid. Le vent soufflait avec force. Sa chevelure se souleva en s'emmêlant mais elle s'en moqua. Les vagues frappèrent la falaise dans un bruit assourdissant. Léhonora avait son regard fixant l'horizon._

_- Aidez-moi. J'ai besoin d'aide._

_Mais il n'y eu aucune réponse. Les Valar l'avaient définitivement abandonné, elle les avait trahit et ils devaient la laisser seule avec ses propres démons, ses angoisses et ses peines qui lui torturaient l'esprit._

_- Tu savais que tu te retrouverais seule en choisissant de demeurer auprès de lui. Il est désormais trop tard pour reculer._

_Léhonora se retourna et vit son père. Elle n'osa rien dire mais il ne pouvait rien contre elle, pas en rêve en tout cas, mais elle craignait ce face à face qui viendra tôt ou tard._

_- Oui, je le savais mais… je suis prête à mourir par amour pour lui. J'ai peur papa. Il m'a dupé et je ne sais plus quoi faire._

_Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues mais son père ne fit rien. Il se contenta de l'observer afin de mieux savoir comment agir._

_- Tu as la réponse à cela Léhonora. Quelque soit ton choix, tu mouras. Tu n'échapperas pas à ton destin car tu l'as déjà trop gravé dans l'avenir que tu ne peux plus reculer. Aujourd'hui, tu lui as donné un héritier et demain, tu lui en donneras un second. C'est toi qui a fait basculer la balance en sa faveur. Il t'a trompé ? Et alors ? Tu savais pertinemment quelles étaient ses intentions pour toi. Crois-tu qu'il se serait rabaissé à t'aimer pour nous vaincre ? Non, il t'a manipulé pour que tout cela tourne à son avantage._

_Il n'y avait aucun réconfort dans sa voix, ni de la colère, elle était neutre mais elle n'était pas celle utilisée envers sa fille habituellement. C'était celle pour un ennemi qu'elle mettait en garde._

_- Papa…_

_- Tu es seule désormais. Je ne peux plus rien pour toi._

_Puis tout se refroidit. L'air devint glacial et Léhonora se rapprocha de la falaise. Elle pouvait y renoncer et se réveiller en sachant qu'elle devra partir et que l'homme qu'elle aimait l'avait dupé, ou elle se jetait dans le vide et de laisser la mort la prendre si rien ne lui fit comprendre que sa vie était précieuse. Léhonora se rapprocha. Elle avait peur et hésita. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre._

_- Pardonne-moi ma fille. Si tu as la chance de vivre, tu comprendras ce que le mot aimer veut dire._

_Elle regarda une dernière fois la mer avant d'être engloutit dans son eau glaciale._

Le Roi Sorcier savait que son Maître regrettait son geste et ses paroles mais il était vrai qu'ils avaient besoin, tout les deux, d'un peu de recule. Il avait un message à remettre à la Dame du Mordor, celui dans lequel son époux lui permettait de loger dans la Tour Noire ou dans le petit palais qu'il avait fait construire près du lac. Le Second savait qu'ils devaient parler de ce qui s'était passé mais il savait aussi que la tension devait baisser pour cela.

Le Seigneur d'Angmar frappa à la porte et attendit le consentement de sa Dame mais rien de vint. Il frappa une seconde fois mais toujours, pourtant, elle était toujours dans la chambre car les gardes ne l'avaient pas vu sortir. Aurait-elle fui par la fenêtre menant au jardin ? Le Roi Sorcier ouvrit la porte et s'écria :

- Allez chercher le Guérisseur.

Dès lors, il se précipita vers le corps inanimé de Léhonora. Elle était froide avec une faible respiration. Il lui releva la tête en la priant de se réveiller. Léhonora ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Elle voyait flou et ne distinguait pas grand-chose autour d'elle sauf cette ombre noire penchée sur elle. Elle devina facilement de qui il s'agissait mais elle n'eut pas la force de parler lorsqu'il la coucha sur le lit.

Le diagnostic du Guérisseur était clair, elle avait besoin de repos et de calme. L'agitation et la tension qui régnaient au palais étaient mauvaises pour elle. A cet instant, le Roi Sorcier fit passer le message de son Maître.

- Que décidez-vous ?

Léhonora n'avait pas le choix et accepta la proposition de son époux bien qu'elle avait eu envie de refuser. Seule, elle serait partie, mais en sachant qu'elle portait un enfant et … avec ce qu'elle avait fait, il était préférable qu'elle demeure auprès de lui. Elle voulait connaître la vérité même si cela devra lui coûter la vie.

Elle resta encore deux jours au palais sur ordre du Guérisseur afin qu'elle puisse supporter le voyage. Cependant, afin qu'il se fasse rapidement et sans problème, le Seigneur d'Angmar avait décidé de l'emmener sur son dragon. Léhonora n'avait pas insisté. Sauron n'était pas réapparu depuis leur querelle, elle ne l'avait pas croisé et se demanda s'il n'avait pas quitté Minas Tirith. Au fond d'elle, elle voulait le voir mais elle savait que cela était impossible. Elle repensa à son rêve et sentait la mort la prendre lentement, et elle fut heureuse que personne ne s'en rende compte… pour le moment en tout cas.

Léhonora préféra partit tôt le matin, dès l'aube. Elle ne voulait croiser personne, elle voulait partir dans le calme et l'ignorance. Le Seigneur d'Angmar s'était aperçu de quelque chose, une chose qui n'allait pas mais il n'osait pas la questionner car il savait qu'elle ne répondra pas. Elle monta avec regret derrière le Seigneur d'Angmar qui fit décoller son dragon. Elle ferma les yeux, jamais elle n'aimait cela, sauf avec son époux. Elle se souvint de son premier vol, il lui avait donné confiance et grâce à son insistance, elle avait pu admirer le paysage défilant. Mais cette fois, elle garda les yeux fermés.

Elle attendit que le Second de son époux lui informe qu'ils allaient bientôt atterrir pour qu'elle s'accroche plus fermement à lui. Lorsqu'il sut qu'elle était prête, il fit descendre sa créature vers le petit palais près du lac. Une fois au sol, Léhonora s'empressa de descendre et regarda autour d'elle. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus mit les pieds en Mordor et rien n'avait changé depuis son départ. L'air restait lourd, le ciel était voilé par ses lourds nuages noirs du volcan.

Léhonora fit face à une immense bâtisse qui se dressait devant elle. Ses murs étaient aussi noirs que le néant mais les vitres reflétaient l'éclat du feu qui s'échappait du volcan. Cela ressemblait plus à un manoir qu'à un palais. D'après ce qu'elle vit, il devait y avoir trois à quatre étages avec de nombreuses pièces. La porte centrale d'entrée était en bois noirci avec des sculptures gravées représentant des dragons, le feu et… des runes dans le Parler Noir. Elle s'approcha afin de lire ce qui était écrit.

- Voulez-vous entrer ? demanda le Seigneur d'Angmar.

Elle se tourna vers lui en lui faisant signe qu'elle acceptait.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, elle s'exclama de surprise. Le hall d'entrée était immense avec un carrelage blanc et bleu. Sur les murs d'un vert printemps, il y avait des tapisseries représentant la mer, des montagnes, ces tapisseries avaient été dérobées dans les palais du royaume. Cela était sûr car elle imaginait mal son époux en avoir pour le plaisir. Il y avait deux portes dont une de chaque coté et en face, au bout du hall, Léhonora observa le magnifique escalier en marbre blanc gris.

- Comment… ? Mais comment a-t-il fait construire cela ?

Elle voulait des réponses. Ce lieu était trop lumineux, cela ne ressemblait en rien au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne l'avait pas fait construire pour lui-même. Elle fixa le Roi Sorcier afin qu'il réponde à ses questions.

- Des esclaves travaillaient ici, au début, cela était pour construire un palais pour ses maîtresses, un lieu… où il…

- J'ai compris. Passez, coupa-t-elle.

- Mais il y a eu vous et a demandé à changer les plans de construction. Il voulait quelque chose de plus spacieux et lumineux pour vous.

- Il a fait cela… pour moi ?

Le Seigneur d'Angmar hocha la tête. Léhonora sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Après toutes leurs querelles, ce manoir était toujours là, étincelant dans les ténèbres du Mordor. Elle baissa la tête. Sauron voulait qu'elle voit ce qu'il avait fait pour elle mais cela n'expliquait pas son comportement.

- Vous devez vous reposer ma Dame. Je vais vous conduire dans votre chambre.

Mais Léhonora refusa. Elle devait voir Sauron. Elle voulait le voir.

- Ne faites pas cela. Attendez un peu.

- Je dois savoir la vérité. M'aime-t-il ou non ? Je dois le savoir ou il sera trop tard.

Le Roi Sorcier ne comprit pas ses paroles car il tenta de l'arrêter dans sa folie de rejoindre son époux. Il n'était guère d'humeur à la recevoir pour le moment. Cette séparation était nécessaire. Il la tenait fermement les bras afin de la maintenir tranquille et la pria de se calmer.

- Il vous avoue tout. Que vous a-t-il dit à propos de moi ? Je veux savoir la vérité. Je veux la savoir.

Elle n'empêcha pas ses larmes de couler. Sa vue se brouilla avant de perdre connaissance.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle entendit gronder la montagne dans un murmure et le sol tremblait légèrement, telle une danse. Elle se sentait bien dans ce lit doux et frais. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux et vit qu'elle était dans une grande chambre aux murs bleus. Les rideaux étaient blancs et les draps avaient une couleur bleu ciel. En y repensant, elle avait du mal à se croire en Mordor, surtout en voyant l'intérieur du manoir. Tout était calme, paisible. Elle se sentait bien seule hormis le Seigneur d'Angmar qui devait se trouver non loin.

Elle se redressa et trouva son comportement étrange. Leur relation avait rapidement évolué. Il la respectait et veillait sur elle mais peut-être cela était dû au fait qu'il devait obéir à son Maître… par crainte ? Sauron le punira-t-il s'il devait faillir à cela ? Et en y pensant, comment était-elle venue dans cette chambre ? Et sa robe avait été changée. Elle n'avait vu personne ici et la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était le froid du Roi Sorcier. Etait-ce lui qui l'avait emmené dans cette chambre ? Léhonora secoua la tête et décida de se lever. Elle devait cesser de se poser toutes ces questions.

Un frappement à la porte la sortit de ses pensées. Léhonora donna son accord et vit entrer le Seigneur d'Angmar. Malgré la pâleur qui était toujours présente sur son visage, il vit qu'elle se sentait mieux depuis sa crise.

- Il y a deux cuisiniers, un écuyer et une femme de chambre ici. Mon Maître ne voulait pas une folle agitation et a jugé de cela était suffisant.

- Je pense oui. Je veux du calme mais aussi de la compagnie, dit-elle en se tournant dans la fenêtre.

Il y eut un silence et Léhonora ressentit ce malaise en elle. Ce malaise venant de la mort qui était tapie en elle. Elle se réveillait. Combien de temps lui restait-il ? Elle refit face au Roi Sorcier.

- Il lui faudrait une bonne raison pour revenir vers moi ? Ou est-ce à moi de revenir vers lui ?

- Jamais vous vous êtes montrée soumise devant lui… ou si peu. Le fait que vous ayez accepté de demeurer dans le manoir construit pour vous, l'a rendu… disons heureux car il avait comprit que vous restiez près de lui, que vous ne partiez pas définitivement et loin de lui dans un endroit gardé secret. Vous avez fait cela pour lui hier, demain, il devra revenir pour vous.

Léhonora le regarda, surprit par ce qu'il disait.

- Pourquoi fait vous cela ?

- Vous comptez beaucoup pour mon Maître.

Sur ce, il la laissa dans ses pensées. « _Vous comptez beaucoup pour lui_ », si seulement Sauron pouvez le prouver. Pourtant, il l'avait souvent fait mais il avait couché avec une femme, la première depuis qu'elle était revenue d'Imladris, certes, mais elle considérait cela comme une trahison. Léhonora sentit sa migraine revenir et il lui sembla que la chambre tournait. Une forte brûlure au niveau du cœur lui fit lâcher un cri de douleur. Elle tenta de se retenir mais en vain et tomba au sol. Son amour pour Sauron et la trahison de celui-ci la tuait de l'intérieur. S'il n'agissait pas, elle était condamnée mais personne ne le savait encore.


	22. Le sang de l'océan

Bonjour, cette fois, ceci est un chapitre, lol. Merci de votre compréhension dans le faite que je modifie les premiers chapitres, mais comme je l'ai dis, cela ne changera rien à l'histoire sauf que je corrige les fautes, modifie les dialogues et améliore les descriptions. Les répliques en _italique_ sont dans le Parler Noir et les répliques en _'italique'_ sont les dialogues de Zakara car elle ne parle qu'à travers la pensée, dans la tête et non à voix haute, et seule une minorité de personne sont capable de communiquer avec elle. Bonne lecture.

Le sang de la mer

Comment vouloir vivre alors que l'on a été trahit ? Comment espérer un retour alors que l'exile a été décrété ? Pour la première depuis longtemps, Léhonora se sentait abandonnée, elle avait perdu sa famille, ses amis et l'homme qu'elle aimait. Comment avait-il osé faire cela alors qu'elle portait leur enfant ? Peut-être avait-elle été un peu rude elle aussi, peut-être qu'elle aurait dû le laisser s'expliquer ? Mais en y repensant, il n'y avait aucune explication, son amour envers elle n'avait été qu'un leurre et le seul moyen de se racheter auprès des siens était de mourir pour éviter un autre héritier à Sauron. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait cesser de l'aimer.

Léhonora se noya dans ses larmes, elle pleurait sans relâche du matin au soir et le Seigneur d'Angmar l'entendait la nuit lorsqu'il passait devant sa porte. Il avait bien sentit son malaise, il l'a voyait dépérir, maigrir à vue d'œil sans qu'il puisse faire quoique soit. Son Maître n'était pas encore prêt à la revoir dans ses murs, pourtant, il faudra à un moment le mettre au courant de l'état de Léhonora. Le Roi Sorcier savait que son Maître désirait la revoir mais il n'était pas du style à faire le premier pas vers la réconciliation et le problème était que Léhonora refusait de repartir à Minas Tirith.

Un jour, Léhonora finit par sortir de sa chambre, encore plus pâle que d'habitude et plus amaigrie. Il craignait qu'elle ne tombe dans l'anorexie, cela risquera sa vie et celle du bébé.

- Vous devriez manger quelque chose ma Dame.

Mais elle se moquait pas mal de ses conseils. Plusieurs fois elle lui avait demandé de la quitter, de la laisser seule mais il avait toujours refusé, prétendant que, maintenant qu'elle était mariée à son Maître et qu'elle portait son héritier, il se devait de veiller sur elle. Léhonora en avait bien rit. Personne n'empêchera la mort de la prendre quand le moment sera venu.

- Faites quelque chose pour moi. Veuillez retrouver mes cousines et les emmener ici.

Le Seigneur d'Angmar s'inclina et préféra s'exécuter sans contre dire. Depuis quelque temps déjà, elle disait qu'elle souhaitait les revoir, cette demande ne le surprit pas. Cependant, il craignait que sa santé ne se dégrade d'avantage durant son absence.

Léhonora ne l'avoua pas tout haut car il ne le méritait pas mais elle était soulagée que le Seigneur d'Angmar soit absent. Elle avait un peu de répit et n'avait plus ses conseils, ses recommandations pour son bien-être et celle du bébé. Elle se sentait un peu plus libre, plus libre de souffrir sans crainte de l'avoir sur le dos à longueur de temps. Elle voulait souffrir seule et en silence, pas une fois elle ne s'était plainte, hormis ses pleurs qui résonnaient toutes les nuits dans le manoir. Elle avait mal, mal du fait que Sauron puisse la tromper sans gène mais que elle, elle n'avait aucun droit de revendiquer la même chose. « _Je les tuerai_ » qu'il avait dit et Léhonora avait fait de même. Elle avait abattu cette servante par colère et vengeance, par jalousie aussi.

Léhonora rentra au manoir après avoir été ramassée des roses noires dans le petit jardin. Elle avait prit grand soin de ne pas abîmer les pétales et les tiges mais elle s'était une nouvelle fois piquée. Elle devenait très maladroite ces derniers temps. Elle poussa la grande porte et s'engagea dans l'escalier afin de rejoindre sa chambre mais un vertige la prit. Elle vit le sol tourner autour d'elle. Elle s'agrippa à la paroi mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de glisser au sol, à demi consciente.

- _Tu nous as tous trahis._

Léhonora secoua la tête. Non, elle n'avait trahit personne, cela était eux qui n'avaient pas accepté son choix.

- _Lorsque la Lune deviendra rouge, celle pour qui son cœur est partagé choisira les Ténèbres à la Lumière et trahira les siens dans leur propre sang avant de tomber sous leur épée. Aurais-tu oublié la Prophétie ? Tu as choisi les Ténèbres et tu as fais couler ton propre sang. Tu mourras par les armes des tiens._

_- Le Souffle du Mal me protége._

_- Sauron te l'a enlevé afin de te protéger contre son trop grand pouvoir._

Cette voix disait vrai, elle était sans défense sans cet Anneau.

_- Qui êtes-vous ? _demanda-t-elle.

Mais la voix s'était tut et Léhonora perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans son lit. Elle avait très froid et se sentait épuisée. Elle voulu se lever mais en vain, une atroce nausée l'obligea à rester allongée. Elle sentait la sueur chaude couler sur elle, la fièvre la rendait folle. Elle ferma les yeux afin de repenser aux bons moments passés en compagnie de Sauron. La délicatesse de ses mains, la douceur de ses baisers et son regard d'un noir enivrant. Elle tenta de s'endormir mais en vain.

Léhonora se leva afin de se diriger vers la salle de bain mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y arriver car elle vomit à même le sol. Elle tremblait et ne parvint pas à se relever jusqu'au moment où des bras la soulevèrent. Elle tourna la tête et vit Aredhel qui semblait inquiète de son état. Elle savait ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Sauron.

- Regarde dans quel état tu es ma cousine.

Elle l'aida à se lever et la fit se rallonger sur le lit tandis qu'elle appela la servant afin de nettoyer le sol.

- Cela va passer.

- Je ne crois pas non. Tu souffres de sa trahison j'ignore la raison qui la poussé à faire cela mais son acte m'étonne étant donné la manière dont il est envoûté par toi.

- Depuis, le mariage, on ne se fait plus l'amour car le guérisseur a précisé que cela risquait d'avoir une incidence sur la grossesse. Il était en manque et il a été voir ailleurs, c'est aussi simple que cela. Et il m'a mis à la porte.

Aredhel tenta de la rassurer et prépara un remède pour lui éviter les nausées. De plus, elle lui conseilla de se nourrir, ne serait-ce que pour le bébé mais Léhonora commença à le négliger, ce qui étonnait sa cousine. Après ce qui s'était passé avec sa première grossesse, elle avait pensé qu'elle aurait tout risqué pour que son second enfant se porte bien. Léhonora expliqua que son époux ne s'était pas soucié de leur enfant depuis son départ, il s'en moquait éperdument. A quoi bon.

Léhonora se redressa en s'appuyant contre son oreiller mais son regard fut attiré par une couleur écarlate sur sa cousine. Du sang ? Elle avait du sang sur elle. Léhonora s'inquiéta. S'était-elle battue ? Etait-elle blessée ? Si cela était le cas, elle était la seule responsable, jamais elle n'aurait dû lui demander de s'en aller. Rassemblant son courage, elle demanda :

- Est-ce ton sang ?

Aredhel regarda sa chemise et sourit.

- Non. Moi, je n'ai rien.

- Mais alors, a qui est-il ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et pourquoi Gryoth n'est-elle pas ici ? Je pensais que vous étiez resté, au moins elle, à Osgiliath.

Aredhel dégaina son épée qui avait du sang séché sur la lame.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la nettoyer. J'ai dû la tuer.

- Tu as quoi ?

- Ta fidèle servante allait te trahir. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire.

_Flash-back_

Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient dans la même auberge à Osgiliath, elles avaient jugé bon de faire cela car elles avaient espéré apprendre à se connaître. Cependant, leur caractère n'était pas compatible l'un avec l'autre, ni leur allégeance. Aredhel ne craignait pas Sauron et pouvait le défier ouvertement si quelque chose lui déplaisait, de plus, sa loyauté allait à Léhonora. Quant à Gryoth, bien qu'elle ait fait allégeance à la Dame du Mordor, elle restait soumise à Sauron et sa loyauté était partagée. Un jour, elle eut le malheur d'annoncer ouvertement sa trahison.

- Mon Maître doit être mit au courant. C'est lui mentir, le trahir et je déshonore ma famille ainsi que le serment fait au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Aredhel avait craint cela et se plaça face à elle, lui bloquant la sortie.

- Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ?

- Je vais tout avouer. Il doit savoir qu'il a un fils caché, de toute façon, il le saura tôt ou tard.

- Je pense plutôt que c'est à Léhonora d'en décider et non à toi. Elle est la mère de Sirion et l'épouse de Sauron, de plus, dans la situation actuelle, je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée.

Mais Gryoth y voyait là une occasion de prouver sa loyauté envers son Maître et de pouvoir de racheter auprès de son défunt père. Elle lui fera honneur. Elle voulu repousser Aredhel mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide ni assez forte pour résister à son emprise. Aredhel n'hésita pas un seul instant avant de lui trancher la gorge.

_Fin du flash-back_

Léhonora refusa de croire cela mais due admettre que sa cousine avait toujours eu raison, elle savait depuis longtemps la trahison qu'elle risquait de commettre. Jamais elle n'aurait cru cela de sa part. Aredhel la rassura en l'informant que, maintenant, elle ne risquait plus rien car les seuls connaissant la vérité étaient eux deux ainsi que sa famille à Fondcombe et de ce coté là, ils ne se risqueront pas de dévoiler son existence au grand jour.

- Je t'avais dis que je l'avais à l'œil. C'est moi qui avais proposé cette idée de s'installer ensemble afin de « mieux se connaître », je voulais simplement la surveiller.

- Tu as bien fais sinon, Sauron m'aurait déjà tué.

Aredhel s'installa sur le lit.

- Allez ma belle, raconte-moi tout depuis que je t'ai quitté et sèche tes larmes.

Minas Tirith ne cessait de trembler sous la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était en colère contre lui-même car il avait provoqué la rage de son épouse alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Il savait d'expérience que son caractère était loin d'être docile, il aurait dû prévoir ce genre de réaction de sa part. Et il était en colère contre elle, contre cette jeune femme qui était la seule à oser le défier, à réagir de façon brutale. Elle avait le courage de se dresser face à lui, de lui dire ouvertement ce qu'elle pensait. Elle avait tué cette servante de sang froid, cela était signe qu'elle commençait, même en l'absence du Souffle Noir, de sombrer peu à peu dans les Ténèbres.

Il avait comprit la raison pour laquelle cet anneau l'avait tant affecté, la vidant de son énergie. Elle avait assez de volonté et de force malgré sa grossesse pour maîtriser ce pouvoir mais le Mal ne l'avait pas encore totalement atteinte et il ne pouvait le lui dire ouvertement. Il savait qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments envers lui, c'était pour cela qu'elle avait quitté les siens, maintenant, il attendait, il voulait savoir son amour pour lui était assez fort pour rester auprès de lui sinon, elle partira et elle moura de sa main. Il voulait être sûr qu'elle ne le trahira pas, d'où le fait de lui avoir enlevé le Souffle du Mal et de l'avoir trompé, cependant, il s'était bien ennuyé avec cette servante. Léhonora n'y voyait que du feu, si elle avait su que cela était une épreuve, il ignorait de quoi elle aurait été capable pour se venger.

Sauron regarda ce coffret contenant le Souffle du Mal, il ne pourra pas le garder longtemps ici car il protégeait Léhonora de la Prophétie mais s'il lui rendait trop tôt, cela sera une arme pour ses ennemis même si son pouvoir la tuera pour trahison. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tapa du poing sur la table ce qui fit sursauter Zakara.

- _Navré. Je me demande à quoi tout cela sert. Si elle avait vraiment passé de mon coté, le Souffle du Mal ne l'aurait vidé ainsi. J'ai cru qu'il avait tenté de la tuer, comme s'il savait une chose que j'ignore et qu'il voulait m'avertir. De plus, elle aurait été capable de communiquer avec toi._

- _' Calme-toi. Cela ne sert à rien de t'énerver ainsi. J'étais à Fondcombe avec elle et je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'y retournera pas, même si cela était le cas, sa famille n'hésitera pas à l'abattre. Tu as bien vu la manière dont son père à agir envers elle après votre mariage, tu as une preuve qu'elle est désormais coupée des siens.' _Expliqua Zakara.

Zakara était au courant de l'existence du fils de son Maître mais elle ne pouvait rien dire, de par affection envers sa nouvelle maîtresse. Elle s'était beaucoup attachée à elle et refusait de la trahir, de plus, elle savait que Léhonora avouera la vérité un jour ou l'autre. Cependant, le Souffle du Mal lui faisait peur, il avait sentit sa trahison. La chatte d'un noir d'ébène se mit à miauler en montrant ses crocs acérés comme des poignards. Elle demanda à Sauron de rejoindre Léhonora.

- Très bien, je te laisse y aller. De ce fait, tu pourras la surveiller.

Léhonora n'avait rien dit sur son rêve, elle ne voulait pas rendre sa cousine inquiète mais elle aurait pu se confier dans le but d'alléger ce poids sur ses épaules. Elle était effrayée, au fond d'elle, elle ne voulait pas sacrifier la vie de cet enfant. Connaîtra-t-elle le bonheur un jour ? Elle pensait l'avoir trouvé avec Sauron mais elle s'était lourdement trompée. Une nouvelle crise de larmes survint. Elle ne parvenait pas à dormir à cause de ces pleurs qui la hantaient chaque nuit. La grossesse avançait et elle n'avait que la peau sur les os. Son dos la faisait souffrir, elle devait rester allongée et éviter de se lever.

Un matin, Aredhel la trouva encore plus mal que la veille. Elle se précipita vers le lit et prit sa main. Son pouls ne cessait de baisser de jour en jour et elle luttait pour bien respirer. Elle était froide malgré la sueur chaude qui coulait sur elle. Aredhel mouilla du linge afin de faire baisser la fièvre.

- Qu'as-tu fais de ma cousine ? murmura-t-elle à l'intention de son Maître.

- Sauron… je…

- Tais-toi. Ne t'épuise pas. Tu as tout quitté pour lui et vois comment il te remercie. Faut dire, je savais d'avance ce qu'il aurait fait de toi s'il t'avait mentit. Tu vas reprendre des forces et l'affronter. Je t'ai vu plus courageuse que cela.

Léhonora essaya de parler mais en vain. Des larmes de douleur et de chagrin coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle l'aimait. Elle voulait qu'il le sache de nouveau. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle lui prouvait son amour, il fallait qu'il brise tout ? Aredhel comprit que son amour pour lui la tuera et elle refusait de la laisser comme cela. Pourquoi abandonnait-elle alors qu'elle avait assez de courage en elle pour lui faire face ? La jeune femme fut tirée de ses pensées par un miaulement et une ombre noire sauta sur le lit. Aredhel voulu parler mais le comportement de la chatte l'étonna et elle ne fit rien hormis de la regarder faire.

Elle s'aperçu soudainement qu'elle tentait de lui parler mais Aredhel ne pouvait pas communiquer avec elle. Elle secoua la tête, désespérée. Même si Léhonora n'avait pas la force de parler, Zakara avait pu voir ce mal en elle et le pacte qu'elle avait fait mais comment en avertir sa cousine.

- Léhonora ne guérira que s'il lui prouve son amour, explique soudainement une voix, elle a fait un pacte avec la Mort et les Valar. Son amour est puissant et s'il n'est pas en retour, elle ne voit pas en quoi elle devrait encore vivre.

Aredhel regarda fixement le Roi Sorcier.

- Vous voulez dire que l'amour est le remède pour lui sauver la vie ?

- Oui mais il ignore ce qu'elle a fait. Elle préfère mourir plutôt que de vivre un amour perdu.

Aredhel ne réfléchit pas deux fois. Elle sortit précipitamment de la chambre, sauta sur le dragon du Roi Sorcier et le lança dans les airs.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne saurait dire ce qui se passait. Il sentait quelque chose se retirer en lui, s'arracher à sa poitrine. Il était en proie à un étrange malaise qui persistait depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Au début, il ne s'en était guère préoccupé mais dorénavant, cela le perturbait. Quelqu'un essayait-il de le tuer en l'empoisonnant ? Non, le poison était sans effet sur lui, même les armes ne pouvaient contre lui malgré le fait qu'il pouvait très bien être blessé au cours d'un combat.

Sauron quitta son bureau afin de rejoindre sa chambre. Elle était bien vide depuis le départ de Léhonora mais il tentait de ne pas y penser. Le simple fait de ne pas la sentir près de lui le rendait fou. Il aimait son odeur, la douceur de ses lèvres, la délicatesse de ses mains sur sa peau. Il secoua la tête, le voilà sentimental à penser à elle ainsi. Cette femme le rendait malade, elle l'avait envoûté. Jamais les femmes n'avaient eu raison de lui mais elle n'était pas comme celles qu'il avait déjà rencontré. Léhonora était unique par son caractère et sa beauté, et s'était pour cela qu'ils devaient se séparer, hormis le fait qu'elle portait son enfant, ils ne devaient pas se revoir.

Il se regarda dans l'immense miroir. Il y vit un homme à la chevelure aussi noir que les abysses de l'océan qui descendait jusqu'en dessous des épaules et au regard d'un noir de nuit avec une légère lueur de feu dans les yeux. Il ferma les yeux en repensant à ce qu'il avait été autrefois, un simple esprit qui réduisait son royaume en cendre en tentant de retrouver ce pouvoir qu'il avait perdu. Aujourd'hui, il l'avait de nouveau, plus puissant qu'avant. Il avait toujours été un homme seul, solitaire, ne partageant aucun pouvoir jusqu'à maintenant. Oui, Léhonora était dangereuse pour lui, son Second l'avait déjà prévenu.

Cette flamme dans son regard s'enflamma et l'Anneau se mit à flamboyer dont les inscriptions illuminèrent la pièce. Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et il se retourna avec un regard meurtrier vers celui… celle qui venait le déranger. Aredhel se moqua bien de sa colère qu'elle avait vu et s'avança.

- Mon Seigneur, Léhonora est mourante.

Cette colère dans son regard sembla disparaître mais ne le fit pas voir.

- Elle a passé un pacte avec la Mort et les Valar. Seul vous pouvez la sauver.

- Si c'est son choix de mourir, je ne peux rien faire sauf espérer qu'elle tiendra jusqu'à l'arrivée du bébé.

Cette fois, Aredhel s'emporta, ce qui surprit Sauron.

- D'ici un jour ou deux, elle aura rejoints les Cavernes de Mandos. Elle se meurt par amour pour vous. Votre trahison la affectée au plus profond de son âme et si elle ne trouve aucune attache, elle rendra son dernier souffle avec votre nom sur les lèvres. C'est vous qu'elle appelle dans son délire. Elle a brisé le lien avec sa famille, elle a tout sacrifié pour vous. Si l'amour vous importe peu, dans ce cas, restez ici et Léhonora se laissera mourir plutôt que de vivre avec un cœur brisé. Depuis qu'elle est partit, vous ne vous êtes même pas inquiété de sa santé ni celle du bébé, il faut dire, vous n'avez personne à protéger à par vous. Il n'y a que vous qui comptez et vous ne vous êtes même pas aperçu qu'elle se mourrait.

Aredhel s'arrêta, attendant une sentence digne de ce nom pour lui avoir parlé ainsi. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit mais la vie de sa cousine était en jeu et elle se devait de faire comprendre à Sauron à quel point elle l'aimait. Aredhel regretta bien vite que sa cousine soit tombée amoureuse de lui, elle n'avait été qu'un appât, un objet pour lui, un simple pacte de mariage pour pouvoir régner sur le Gondor et l'Arnor en toute légitimité. Dès le début, elle avait été dupée, Sauron avait bien joué son rôle même s'il avait semblé conquit par elle.

Elle pensa à son fils qui devra grandir sans ses parents, à cet enfant qui allait mourir avant de naître et à cette jeune femme qui n'atteindra même pas ses dix-huit ans, qui avait eu une vie de douleur, peut-être fallait mieux-t-il pour elle de finir sa vie ainsi que de continuer en sachant qu'elle avait tout perdu. Contre son gré, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et s'agenouilla face au Seigneur des Ténèbres afin de lui demander pardon, elle avait une fille et elle avait promit un jour à sa cousine de ne pas se sacrifier pour elle et qu'elle devait penser à Idril.


	23. Audelà du rivage, près du gouffre sans

Bonjour à tous, voici un petit poème afin de vous faire patienter en attendant la suite. Je remercie tout mes lecteurs, rewieveurs ou non. Merci de votre fidélité et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir par la suite.

_Au-delà du rivage, près du gouffre sans fin_

_Je n'y vois plus rien, ce noir me fait peur,_

_Je ne sens plus rien, ce froid est dominant._

_J'ai tout abandonné pour toi,_

_J'ai tout perdu pour toi._

_Les liens, ces chaînes qui me reliaient avec les miens se sont brisés,_

_La haine et la traîtrise m'habitent._

_Je veux la Mort et le Sang,_

_Ils m'attirent comme le miel attire les abeilles._

_Je peux enlever des vies sans regret,_

_Je sais propager la Peur et la Détresse._

_Regard ce que tu as fais de moi,_

_Regard ce que j'ai fais pour toi,_

_Par amour pour toi._

_Je suis devenue la Dame de la Peur et de la Crainte_

_La Destruction et la Domination sont mes seules amantes,_

_Je veux le Pouvoir Absolu et contrôler le Monde._

_Les flammes brûleront la Terre,_

_Les Etres vivants me serviront et se soumettront._

_Aucune femme auparavant n'avait osé me braver,_

_Pourquoi il a fallu que l'on se rencontre ?_

_Tu as connu l'Amour et l'Amitié,_

_J'ignore ces sentiments qui m'écoeurent._

_J'ai voulu te briser, te soumettre,_

_Je voulais que tu perdes ton âme pour embrasser les Ténèbres._

_Je t'ai vaincu car tu as accepté de m'aimer,_

_Je suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres,_

_Je ne connais ni Amour ni Amitié._

_Tu es là, en proie à la Mort._

_Tu as changé pour moi,_

_Tu as embrassé les Ténèbres afin de me prouver ta loyauté._

_Deux amants damnés,_

_Un amour interdit._

_L'un des deux a accepté son choix,_

_Il en a accepté les conséquences._

_Le second refuse d'admettre sa décision,_

_Est-ce lui qui a changé ? Non,_

_Le Destin s'est joué par le seul choix de la Dame._

_Je suis la Mort et je prends sa vie,_

_Le Pacte ne pourra être violé._

_Dans le cas contraire, une dette s'imposera._


	24. Violation du pacte

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour ce long, très long retard mais cette absence a été bénéfique car j'ai pu améliorer la fic

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour ce long, très long retard mais cette absence a été bénéfique car j'ai pu améliorer la fic. J'espère de tout cœur que vous ne m'en tendrez pas rigueur pour cette attente. Ce chapitre sera un peu plus court que les autres. Je sais que vous êtes sûrement impatient de lire ce nouveau chapitre, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture.

Violation du pacte

_Léhonora se sentait vidée de ses forces, pourtant, elle continua à marcher dans cette lande déserte et dépourvue de vie. Plus elle avançait, plus elle s'éloignait de la vie. Elle avait entendu des appels lointains, si lointains qu'elle ne s'était pas retournée, elle avait trop souffert pour pouvoir faire demi-tour. Elle était effrayée, elle avait peur de prendre ce chemin mais le pacte arrivait à sa fin, la Mort avait gagné. Elle devait prendre sa vie. Elle avançait dans le froid et la pénombre s'installa._

_Elle pénétra dans une forêt d'arbres morts où les feuilles rougeâtre d'éleva sous ses pas. Un immense mur gris se dressa devant elle. La porte d'un noir tel un gouffre semblait toucher le ciel voilé par de lourds nuages. Léhonora s'arrêta à quelques pas, angoissée d'aller plus loin. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et porta sa main sur son ventre. L'enfant la suivra-t-il ou il disparaîtra ?_

_- Cet enfant vie en toi, il te suivra donc là où tu vas Princesse, fit une voix sortant du néant._

_Une étrange fumée se forma près de la porte et une grande ombre noire apparue, enveloppée dans une cape. Cette ombre enleva le capuchon et dévoila un homme aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs. Léhonora frissonna, une sueur froide lui parcourue le dos._

_- Tu as accepté ce pacte ainsi que ses conséquences. Désormais, tu es entre mes mains. Tu souffriras au début pour t'endormir, quand tu te réveilleras, tu ne seras plus ici mais dans ma demeure, expliqua la Mort._

_La jeune fille retint son souffle, elle avait peur de mourir mais plus rien ne la retenait en ce monde qu'elle connaissait. Elle n'avait plus sa famille,ni ses amis, et son époux l'avait dupé et ne l'avait jamais aimé. Soudain, elle hurla de douleur et porta sa main à son cœur. Elle avait sentit comme une décharge qui lui faisait perdre son souffle. Elle tomba à genoux avec le nom de son époux sur les lèvres._

_- Arrête cela, s'écria-t-on._

_La Mort ricana face au Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_- Trop tard. Elle est à moi. Tu ne peux plus rien faire._

_Sauron s'agenouilla près de sa femme et lui prit les mains. Il sentit sa douleur, elle tremblait et respirait péniblement._

_- Laisse… laisse-moi m'en aller._

_Sauron secoua la tête et … des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues._

_- Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé mais j'avais peur. Pardonne-moi._

_La jeune fille sourit et perdit connaissance dans ses bras. Le regard de Sauron devint coléreux, non, haineux. Il le jeta sur la Mort, l'accusant de sa mort._

_- Ce pacte vient de ton fait. Sans toi, elle vivrait encore._

_- Elle n'est pas encore morte, déclara-t-il, si elle est encore ici, cela veut dire qu'elle n'est pas complètement à toi._

_En effet, la Mort sentit la résistance de la jeune fille mais rien de pourrait la vaincre, elle était supérieure à tout, elle était l'œuvre de Mandos. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva et s'avança vers elle._

_- Ne prend pas sa vie. Je payerai la dette, peu importe son prix._

_- Mon Maître ne sera pas d'accord avec toi. Le pacte était clair …_

_- Il fallait que je prouve mon amour, n'est-ce pas ? Vous en êtes le témoin._

_La Mort due admettre qu'il avait raison. Il était intervenu en déclarant ses sentiments à la jeune fille mais elle avait déjà prit le chemin de la noire demeure. La Mort disparue comme elle était apparue. Sauron se recula face à cette ombre menaçante qui leva un vent brutal. Il retourna près de sa femme afin de la protéger, oui, il avait quelqu'un à protéger mais lorsque cette ombre disparue, Léhonora était toujours inconsciente dans ses bras. La Mort ne serait pas partit sans elle. Sauron ne sentit comme aspirer, son esprit revenait dans son corps, il tenta de lutter car il refusait de laisser Léhonora ici mais il n'eut plus le choix, ses forces ne le garderons plus longtemps._

Sauron réintégra son corps mais son épouse était toujours inconsciente sur le lit, non, elle était morte car son cœur ne battait plus. Aredhel et Zakara qui étaient restées, laissèrent couler quelques larmes seulement, voulant éviter de pleurer face à lui.

- Allez-vous en, dit-il brusquement.

Elles n'osèrent pas le contredire et sortirent de la chambre.

Sauron prit sa bien-aimée dans ses bras et la pria de lui pardonner pour le mal qu'il lui avait fait, ce mal volontaire dont il avait prit un malin plaisir à programmer. Il avait voulu tester sa fidélité mais jamais il n'aurait cru que cela aurait pu aller si loin. Il avait toujours considéré l'amour comme un sentiment pour les faibles et que cela les rabaisser encore plus, il s'était trompé. Léhonora n'était pas faible et son amour pour lui ne l'avait jamais rabaissé, au contraire, cela les avait rendu plus fort, mais lui, il avait refusé d'admettre cela.

- Jamais nous aurions dû nous rencontrer Léhonora. Sans moi tu vivrais encore. Je t'ai tué, pardonne-moi.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se mit à genoux devant le lit mais toujours en tenant les mains de Léhonora et il posa sa tête sur le rebord. Il ferma les yeux en revoyant le passé, tout ce temps passé avec elle et qui était passé si vite finalement, puis le futur sans elle. Comment pourra-t-il continuer sans elle ? Elle lui insufflait cette envie d'aller encore plus loin. Serait-il capable de laisser ses ennemis le renverser parce qu'il n'a plus cette poussée, ce sentiment de le faire pour quelqu'un ? Jamais il n'avait pensé faillir pour l'amour envers une femme, comment en était-il arrivé à ce stade ? Pourtant, il restait le même envers les autres, cruel.

Soudain, il eut une idée en voyant le coffret portant le Souffle du Mal, il ignorait pourquoi il l'avait emporté avec lui sur le moment mais son instinct lui avait dicté que cela lui servira. Peut-être que cet anneau sera vaincre la Mort sur son propre territoire. Il sortit le Souffle du Mal qu'il mit au doigt de son épouse. Il se mit alors à flamboyer en illuminant la chambre d'un feu d'argent.

_Léhonora avait, en partie, espéré se réveiller auprès de son époux mais s'était vite rendue compte que cela n'était pas le cas. Malgré son intervention, il n'était pas parvenu à la libérer et cela ne l'étonna pas, le Pacte ne le concernait pas. Elle se redressa sur son lit trop dur à son goût et observa la chambre au mur de pierres grises où des mousses poussèrent entre les fissures. L'air était plutôt glacial et elle remarqua l'absence total de bruit. Elle se leva, elle portait la même robe qui était devenue d'un blanc de neige. Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit dans un sombre couloir éclairé par des bougies. Jamais elle n'avait cru imaginer une demeure comme celle-ci._

_- Bienvenue Princesse._

_Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à la Mort._

_- Bienvenue est un bien grand mot._

_- Si cette place t'avait été refusée pour ce que tu as fais, tu serais dans les enfers en ce moment même. Tous ceux que j'emmène font un passage obligé ici._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_- Il est souvent difficile d'admettre sa propre mort, alors, avant de rejoindre les Cavernes de Mandos, un séjour ici est obligatoire et dure aussi longtemps qu'il le faut. Sinon, cela risque de nuire à la paix et la tranquillité des morts auprès de mon Maître._

_Léhonora se dit qu'elle risquait de passer un sacré bout de temps dans cet endroit avant de rejoindre finalement les Cavernes. La Mort lui fit visiter sa demeure avec le respect dû au rang de la Princesse. Ils croisèrent quelques personnes, des soldats morts durant la guerre, d'autres de vieillesse et même des plus jeunes. La Mort lui expliqua que certains étaient là depuis déjà de nombreux siècles mais le temps n'avait pas d'emprise ici. Léhonora posa soudainement sa main sur son ventre._

_- Mais alors, je ne le mettrai jamais au monde ?_

_- Si, je parlais le temps par rapport à la vieillesse, ceux qui arrivent ne veilleront plus. Les femmes enceintes mettent au monde leur enfant comme le veux la nature des choses mais il ne reste pas._

_- Comment cela « il ne reste pas » ? Je croyais que…_

_- Théoriquement, il n'est pas mort puisque tu le mettras au monde. A sa naissance, il prendra une forme animale, celle qui caractérisera sa personnalité, et vivra ainsi dans le monde des vivants._

_Léhonora secoua la tête, elle refusait cela. Elle insulta la Mort de menteuse et exigea à voir son Maître, elle voulait lui parler car elle refusait sa situation. La Mort lui rappela assez brutalement que ces conséquences venaient de son fait. Léhonora hurla sa colère et son désespoir et finit par fuir. Elle traversa le couloir en se moquant où elle allait, elle voulait fuir cet endroit. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Elle finit par s'arrêter, non par essoufflement mais par une brûlure à la main. Elle la regarda et vit le Souffle Noir s'embraser._

_- Comment est-ce possible ?_

_Elle se rassura de croire que cela venait de Sauron, qu'il avait peut-être trouvé une solution pour la faire revenir. En y pensant bien, elle n'était pas dans les Cavernes de Mandos, mais seulement dans la demeure de la Mort qui sert de relais, elle était entre deux mondes et il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Elle ignorait si elle aura la force d'utiliser le pouvoir de l'Anneau mais elle savait au fond d'elle que ce petit être qui grandissait souhaitait la même chose. Une lueur de rage traversa son regard et décida d'agir immédiatement._

_La Mort avait su dès le début que cela ne serait pas simple, elle connaissait bien le tempérament de la Princesse et était consciente que de reconnaître sa mort ne lui sera pas si simple, surtout depuis qu'elle était au courant pour l'enfant. Elle s'apprêtait à en rendre compte à son Maître lorsque la terre se mit à trembler jusqu'à détacher des blocs de pierres. Elle comprit soudainement la raison de tout cela en regardant le ciel où les nuages formèrent un tourbillon en lançant des éclairs. Elle se hâta donc de retrouver la nouvelle arrivée qui se stoppa._

_- Je t'attendais._

_- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu fais ? En agissant ainsi, tu défis mon Maître et son autorité. Tu n'en as pas la force, et quand bien même, il ne te ramènera pas auprès des vivants. Il sait des choses sur cet avenir si tu dois vivre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_Léhonora leva alors sa main afin que la Mort puisse voir l'Anneau. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, comme si elle était au courant de son pouvoir et elle admettait en silence que seule l'intervention de son Maître pourra l'arrêter._

_- Nous sommes unis, lui et moi, par le sang, il m'a transmis ses pouvoirs. Nous les partageons. S'il a eut la puissance de défier les Valar, alors je l'aurai aussi._

_Léhonora fit de nouveau appel au pouvoir du Souffle du Mal en sachant qu'elle allait rompre le Pacte, mais elle s'en moquait, elle n'a jamais adhéré aux lois. Elle souleva les forces de la nature en les contrôlant avec aisance jusqu'au moment où elle sentit une résistance. Elle ignora d'où elle venait mais elle était bien plus forte qu'elle. Elle tomba à genoux._

_- Tu oses semer le trouble dans ma demeure._

_Cette voix, elle l'avait déjà entendu quelque part. oui, cette voix qu'elle avait entendue il y avait peu de temps, celle qui lui avait rappelé la Prophétie. Mandos était venu lui-même la mettre en garde._

_- Tu ne m'auras pas Mandos. Jamais, tu entends. Les Valar sont faibles et impuissants face au pouvoir qui s'élève._

_Un tourbillon d'ombre noire se forma autour d'elle tandis que la voix de Mandos retentit :_

_- « Lorsque la Lune deviendra rouge, celle pour qui son cœur est partagé choisira les Ténèbres à la Lumière et trahira les siens dans leur propre sang avant de tomber sous leur épée. » Par le Pacte et ta mort, la Prophétie avait été annulé, désormais, méfie-toi des tiens car ton prochain passage signifiera ta chute ainsi que celle de Sauron._

Léhonora avait le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle revint à elle. Sauron se tenait à coté d'elle en la couvrant d'une chaude couverture, sa froideur faisait peur mais elle était revenue, pour lui, cela était le principal. Léhonora repensa aux paroles de Mandos «_ ton prochain passage signifiera ta chute ainsi que celle de Sauron »_, elle comprenait pour elle mais pas pour son époux. Allait-elle causer sa mort ?

_La Mort était un peu énervée du fait d'avoir perdu la fille mais son Maître le rassura._

_- Je savais d'avance qu'elle aurait eu le courage de me défier et j'avais prévu dès le début de la libérer._

_- Pourquoi Maître ? Rompre un Pacte comme cela est contraire aux lois et les Valar…_

_- Elbereth, notre Reine à tous, a elle-même annoncée cela. Léhonora doit vivre encore car elle causera la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si elle était restée, Sauron aurait continué éternellement son règne de tyrannie. Elle est la clé de sa défaite, elle est celle qui l'emmènera à sa destruction._


	25. Information de correction : mise en paus

Bonjour à tous,

Je sais, vous attendez sans doute la suite de la fic mais elle est actuellement mise en pause. Elle passe en correction depuis le début, les chapitres seront donc remplacés mais rien ne changera dans l'histoire, il se pourrait peut-être que j'effectue la suite entre temps. Aucune aide ne sera refusée si certain(e)s désirent apporter leur aide. « La fatalité des Valar » n'est pas abandonnée, je vous rassure, elle est toujours en court.

Merci de votre compréhension et désolée pour la gène que cela va engendrer.

Léhonora.


End file.
